


Despair isn't so Bad

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Chunin Exam AU, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Futanari Jutsu, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Junko becomes Naruto's mother, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mental Conditioning, Multi, Naruto wears a mask, OC siblings, Past Slavery in Everything but name, Past Torture, Reap what you sow, Rebuilding from the ground up, Revenge, Sadistic Naruto, This is not cannon!, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking, Uzumaki feels remorse, You Have Been Warned, You want a demon you got one!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a dark and sadistic young man who no longer gives any shits about Konoha and their thoughts on him. Warning, this is a very Dark Naruto story, twisted by his own Aunt. He's willing to flip to everyone and everything off and will use his own madness to his advantages to tear his enemies apart.Read if you wish, don't if you don't.Also, this is a more twisted version of 'Despair isn't so Bad', my original fanfiction on the site FanFiction by myself, Kourtney Uzu Yato.Read and Enjoy~! ^v^





	1. The Unmasked Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki, a young genin that is thought to be a dead last by most of the population of Konoha, he wears a bright 'Kill me' orange jumpsuit, along with his tan skin, three whisker birthmarks on each cheek and his bright spiky hair, he was very noticeable, to begin with.

However moving away from that, this young boy was not wearing, what some dubbed his favorite outfit, he was wearing the orange jacket but it on his shoulders, he wore a black t-shirt with an orange swirl on the chest and camo green shorts with no shoes. He was staring out his window, the darkness of the setting sun made him feel numb with every second it inched closer to the horizon until it disappeared and the moon returned to light the night along with its hundreds of million tiny companions.

He moved away from his window and exited his room, all his valuables safely hidden inside the sealing scrolls in his pants. He walked around his nearly empty apartment building avoiding the manager's door completely. He didn't want the old bitch to start wailing again and he wasn't sure if he could handle not violently killing her if he didn't get what he needed.

He went the second floor of the apartment and knocked twice on a door labeled 2A and it opened to show a slightly taller girl with bluish-black hair. She gestured for him to come in and he did as he kicked the door shut behind him as they strolled across her apartment.

"So Naruto, are you ready to drop you fake mask of stupidity?" She asked as she poured him a drink

"Maybe..." He uttered, taking it

"Fine, be beaten by the walking forehead and thought to be lower than the limp-dick Uchiha and dog-humping Hakate," She spat, fixing herself her own drink

Naruto only responded with an uprising of his eyebrow.

"Just kidding," She said, looking at him downing her drink

"Good," He purred, pulling her into a kiss, his drink forgotten on the counter.

**[Lemon Warning!] [Lemon Warning!]**

She wrapped her arms around him as the two started to walk backward, stripping themselves of each others' clothes as he pushed her down on the bed, pinning her against her bedspread as she was exposed to him.

He could smell her arousal and said, "Anxious, aren't we?"

"I'm not the only one," She said, rubbing gesturing to his hard-on pulsing against her stomach.

He smirked at her before he lined himself up at her pussy and slammed himself inside, making her release a low moan of pleasure as he chuckled at her. 

"You are still tight as always..." He growled out 

"Only for you..." She whispered

"Yes, only for me...No one else. Now scream for me," He stated

 

She did as he ordered, he started to thrust, slamming himself into her repeatedly with enough force to break the bed and lust that would shock anyone who stumbled upon the scene of their fucking. 

She matched his thrusts with her hips as she dug her nails into her palms as she screamed in pleasure as he smirked at her as he felt his balls tightening before he flipped her over and grabbed her tits, pulling and twisting her nipples as he fucks her like a dog mounting his bitch.

"Say it, I want you to say it..."

"Say...what?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Rika~. Say it~."

"Fuck you."

"I can keep this up all night, leaving you on the brink of pleasure, maybe I should fill you with my cum and leave you tied up. Until you are ready for our next session."

"N-No!" She panted, as she was already so close

"Admit it, love. Admit it, I'll give you the release you've been looking for."

"Yes, I love it! I love being fucked like a bitch! I love it when you fuck me like this! I'm yours, now please!"

He chuckled, "See~, it wasn't so hard, now cum as much as you want!"

She screamed as she came around him as Naruto continued to thrust, her honey cover his entire cock and dripped down his balls as he kissed her neck as said, "Where~, love?"

"Inside..."

"Good girl~," He purred as he moaned as he came inside of her pussy, her walls milking him of everything he had and he loved every second of it until he finally stopped.

**[Lemon Over!]**

The pair then collapsed on the bed, as she laid down on top of him as he pulled out a box of cigarettes from under the bed, placing one in his mouth and passed one to the girl resting on his chest. He then lit both of them with his finger and then canceled it as he slightly thanked the fox for his new affinity for his new fire element.

Oh yes, Naruto knew who the fox was, she was very surprised to see his container who had not quite lived up to his expectations. The fox thought the mask he wore was real, but in reality, it wasn't. He was surprised but smiled at the boy in front of him, as they were both victims of unfortunate circumstances, so he let have one thing, that was in his power to grant behind bars of his jail.

Naruto wanted an affinity for the element of fire of which he got. He used it out of range when no one was there or downtown, where no one is a snitch. Those who snitched always paid the price, the last one was hung with his own intestines, the Hokage still didn't know who did it, but it scared all of the people who lived in the residential areas, which made Naruto and downtown citizens laugh for weeks on end.

Naruto leaned on his side of her bed and said, "It's time already."

The girl sighed and said, "Fine. I could use a drink anyway."

Naruto smirked at her as she stood up and went to the shower as he watched her walk, some of his cum dripping down her legs as he listened to the shower run. 

The girl who's name is Rika Red and he had known her since he was nine, and they have been screwing each other a year later. 

She quickly got out and he took a shower, then got dressed and left the apartment.

The pair traveled by rooftop until they reached their destination, a club that welcomed them both with open arms. The pair entered and swung around grabbing drinks along the way.

The way of the ninja is dangerous and doesn't have many benefits if you live in the so-called nice streets of Konoha, but in the nitty gritty parts of downtown is where all the fun is. Pinky and the Uchiha wouldn't last ten minutes here without wanting to kill themselves.

'Thank God, I'm entirely stupid, as I pretend to be.' Naruto thought.

He looked up at the people dance and fucking on the dance floor, stripping off clothes with every movement, the cages above them were hookers that used to be former ninjas danced along with the beat of the music, barely having any clothes sweat dripping off their bodies as they moved to the beat of the crowd below them until.. the music stopped.

A party crasher was found and he was kicking and screaming for the guards to let him go.

However, he spotted Naruto sitting in a corner and tried rallying enemies against him, but that only made them smirk. One of them called Naruto over to which he downed his drink and walked over to the center of the circle.

A dark smirk lit up the man's face as he thought the demon was going to get it, but the people surrounding him didn't start attacking the blonde haired genin.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? The demon is right there, get him!"

A sharp sounding smack echoed through the club as the man's head was forced to the side.

A woman, that wore only her panties and her fur-lined robe, who goes by the name of the Moon, had her hand outstretched before she allowed it to fall to her side.

"Demon, huh? Naruto, sweetie?"

"Yes~, my lovely moon?"

"Teach this slimeball what it really means to be a demon."

Naruto got a wide blood-curdling smirk on his face and he bowed to her saying, "Of course, my fair Lady."

Naruto then started to beat the shit out of him, breaking all of his limbs before ripping out his tongue, tossing it into the crowd as they cheered and one of them caught it, much their amusement as Naruto finished by tearing him muscles to ribbons. 

After which, he was strung up from the ropes above the dance floor and the party continued like it never ended. The crasher's blood dripping down to the people on the dance floor only added to the heat of the moment as people went about drowning in their vices. 

However, the party ended and guards took the still barely alive body of the crasher, before disappearing. Naruto and Rika then bowed to the fair Lady who curtsied in return. The pair vanished as the dawn was going to come soon.

The pair made it back to their shitty apartment and unfortunately..their bitchy old manager was up and waiting for them with her hard cane.

"Demon...Demon whore," She spat

"Whatever bitch, move," Naruto said, not in the mood to use his mask and take her shit.

The Old woman was about to hit him with her cane until Rika used a simple knock out trick with a single touch of her finger. The Old woman fell to the ground in a heap. The pair looked at each other and nodded. They tossed her ass into a dumpster and locked it with all the stuff they didn't want as they helped themselves to all of her stuff. 

Naruto and Rika counted the money they got from her vault, to which she conveniently left open.

The night was over and the pair went to their rooms, they changed. Naruto had two rooms, a fake room that the villagers trashed and his real room that was across from Rika's. He went inside and grabbed a cigarette from the cabinet and lit it. He breathed in the smoke as it made his mind hazy. As he finished with it, he put it out on his window seal and threw it down into the street.

He no longer had to wear his pathetic mask and deal with Team 7's bullshit and besides today's the day for the Chunin Exams to start and he couldn't wait until he ripped out somebody's spine. He has grown to have a massive bloodlust over the years and he couldn't wait to fight.

Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep take over, the dream of the blood splattered streets of Konoha filling his mind, made him unconsciously smile. Soon it would be nearing ten o'clock

(I don't know when the Chunin Exams take place.)

And Naruto got ready, not wearing his orange jumpsuit, but a pair of camo pants, a black top with dark green gloves and ninja shoes. He had his headband around his neck and knocked on Rika's door and she stood in front of him in a fishnet shirt with leggings and female ninja boots that went up to her knees and a black sash on her waist.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The pair left the apartment and then they went their separate ways. Naruto arrived at the academy and Sasuke blinked twice at the upcoming genin nearing them, until his eyes widened. He wouldn't believed that he was Naruto until he saw his spiky blonde hair and whiskered cheeks.

"N-naruto?" Sakura stuttered

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just looked at the two, silently directed his head towards the academy and went towards the door.


	2. You Think You Know Me?

[Flashback]

_"Ready?"_

_"Ready."_

_The pair left the apartment and then they went their separate ways. Naruto arrived at the academy and Sasuke blinked twice at the upcoming genin nearing them, until his eyes widened. He wouldn't believe that he was Naruto until he saw his spiky blonde hair and whiskered cheeks._

_"N-naruto?" Sakura stuttered_

_"Dobe?" Sasuke asked._

_Naruto just looked at the two, nodded his head towards the academy and went towards the door._

[Present]

Naruto entered the academy and saw Team Guy wanting to enter the room where they will be testing and he knew that Sasuke would spoil the surprise for the everyone else and he wanted to be in the hall away from him when he does.

'Miserable idiot and dumb whore...' He thought

After several minutes the two bums finally came into the room and they searched inside for their now weird-acting teammate. However, Sasuke went through found he found the door that everyone was now passing through, and he smirked at Sasuke having several bruises from getting his ass kicked by Lee. 

Sakura was twitching from the evil Sun genjutsu.

"Took you fuckers long enough," Naruto snorted

"Idiot! You could've-" Sakura screamed, raising her hand about to hit him, but he avoids it, shocking both her and Sasuke as he never did that before.

"Could've what? Wait for your slow ass? No thanks, we need to get up there before they lock us out."

Sasuke and Sakura were about to make a comment, but Naruto was already made his way inside the room. They swore that were going to have words with him when the two got the chance.

The pair entered the room and it was filled with many genin, some were already sending out Killing Intent to the newcomers. Soon, they found Naruto and he was talking with Hinata.

They walked towards him and heard slight bits of their conversation.

"You know you really should not let your cousin get to you, Hinata."

She let a slight smile slip on her face.

"Don't hold back anymore," He ordered

"I don't plan to," She stated

"Good," He smirked 

"Dobe, what are you talking about?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"None of your concern, Uchiha," Naruto stated blankly.

"What the hell, you idiot-"

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted.

"You're being too loud and I don't the other contestants appreciate that." The silver-haired boy said, pointing at the people glaring at the group.

Sakura gulped and Sasuke 'hnn.'

"And who are you suppose to be?" Sasuke ordered 

"My name is Kabuto and that's all you need to know for now."

"Is this your second time?" Sakura asked while Ino was sneaking up on Sasuke only latch onto his back.

"Actually, no this is my ninth time." He replied

"So, that means you suck then," Kiba answered, over the fangirls squealing and playing tug-a-war with the Uchiha.

"No, it means I have information." He said, holding up a deck of cards.

"I want information on Gaara of the Sands and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said, shocking everyone.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you want information on that baka?"

"Don't question me, Sakura."

"Yes, I'm sorry," She pouted with her head going down

"Hn."

"Aw~, you know their names, that takes the fun out of it," Kabuto said, shuffling his deck of cards.

"Ah, here it is, Gaara of the Sands, he has been on 20 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 1 B-rank, and 3 A-rank missions. He supposed finished all of them without a scratch."

Sasuke glanced at the red Suna ninja leaning against the wall across the room, he didn't even spare a glance in his direction, but when his eyes went towards Naruto, his eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

Naruto stared at Gaara from the corner of his eye and let his blue eyes flash red for a second, which makes him flash a grin before he turned it into a frown when Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Now, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ha, I bet the stats are low, huh Ino-pig?" Sakura stated with a proud grin

"I can't disagree with you there, Forehead," Ino agreed

"At least I am not a miserable fangirl who will get brutally murdered when no one cares enough to shield your ass from your attackers...If they don't rip out your tongues to cease your miserable screams and cries for the Uchiha to save you to fall short," Naruto sneered at them.

They gasped and they were about to go on a rant until Kiba yelled at them to shut up because he wanted to hear about Naruto's stats.

Kabuto put chakra into the card and as he looked at the information, his eyes widened.

"No way, but..aren't you suppose to be the dead last. How can you have  ** _that_**  title?"

"What title?" Sasuke all, but yelled.

He snatched the card out of Kabuto's hand and was about to read the card, until a blue flame surrounded the card, making him drop it onto the floor where it burned to ash.

When the group looked at Naruto, he hadn't move from his position, but his eyes were smoldering and he was staring at Kabuto, pinning him to his seat.

A flash later, he was sent to the floor, his glasses broken and vomiting. Naruto practically bitch smacked the girl who was behind him into the wall and the sickening crack that came after told everyone that she was not getting up.

"Kin!" The bandage-covered nin yelled.

Then a wet stabbing noise filled the silence and the bandaged wrapped ninja fell to the floor, bleeding before falling still.

"Rika..." Naruto said

A shark-like grin stretched her cheeks as she shrugged her shoulders, holding the bloody curved katana.

Soon an explosion of smoke brought everyone's attention to the front of the room.

A scarred nin wearing a bandanna appeared and said, "Shut the fuck up, you brats! You two, why are there two dead genin in the room?"

"They attacked first without warning, I just defended myself and so did she." Naruto said, pointing at the black haired girl next to him.

"It's not our fault they're more weak then they look." Rika shrugged as she flicked the blood off her katana.

"Very well, you Sound nin, leave the room, you are disqualified."

"What?! But-"

Rika kicked him out of the room, which so happened to knock him out of the door.

"Everyone take your seats."

Everyone rushed to take a seat and seeing how the scarred nin was not one to be tested.

"Alright, now is the time for the first part of the exams, the written exam. Now, you only have three chances. You waste your chances, you waste your chances you are going to be tossed out on your ass, now brats. Get to it."


	3. A Bloody Little Stroll Through the Forest of Death

[Flashback]

_"Everyone take your seats."_

_Everyone rushed to take a seat and seeing how the scarred ninja was not one to be tested._

_"Alright, now is the time for the first part of the exams, the written exam. Now, you only have three chances. You waste your chances, you waste your chances you are going to be tossed out on your ass, now brats. Get to it."_

(Present)

Everyone then went on penciling their answers through different methods of cheating, Gaara using his third eye. Tenten using her weapons and her mirrors to get the answers and giving them to Lee. Neji and Hinata using their bloodline as Sasuke getting his answers and disqualifying the people around him. Sakura used her brain to get the answers as Ino jacked the answers from her and giving the answers to Choji and Shikamaru was barely trying, but knew the answers. Naruto and Rika get the answers in their own unique ways, Naruto snatching the answers from other people and Rika doing the same.

Soon the time for the nine questions was finished and Ikibi said, "Pencils down, brats!"

The students did what they were told and waited.

"Now, it's time for the tenth question, however if you choose to take the question you will risk your chance at promotion."

The room was filled with silence, then it explodes with protests and screams of the potential chunin, he let the screams keep up for a few moments before he unleashed light killing intent to make the room quiet.

"Now, make your choice. Take the question and have a heavy chance to fail or leave and try again next time." Ikibi stated as he watched several ninjas give in to his threat and leave the room.

Sakura was shaking and pale. She didn't want to deny Sasuke a chance at going to the next level, she couldn't give two shits about Naruto, though, but she just hoped Sasuke would forgive her for this.

She was going to raise her hand, but a loud smash stopped her.

"Haruno! Don't you dare raise that hand a damn inch higher! How pathetic are you for you to indulge in his threat?! Do you think you are doing duckass a favor? Pull your head out of your ass and look at him, because I am damn sure he'll throttle your ass the second we left the room because of your pathetic cowardice. How about you grow a fucking spine or I am going to break both your arms and repay you all the years of pain I had to suffer through with your pathetic screeching over the Uchiha," Naruto snarled.

Sakura shakily put her hand down as tears ran down her face in the middle of his rant.

'This is not Naruto. He would never talk to me like that! Where the lost puppy who would cheer me up and support me when Sasuke would politely refuse my affections?' She thought to herself, Inner Sakura had nothing to say as she was in shock at Naruto standing up and tearing them to pieces.

She looked at Sasuke who was darkly glaring at her with an unspoken threat. 'Screw this up, I will destroy you and no one will find your remains.'

Sakura put her head down and didn't look at anyone as she softly sniffled at her crush looking at her like a roach needed to be crushed.

Ikibi looked at the blonde genin with a slight hint of respect.

'Everyone needed a good tongue-lashing to get their asses moving now and again. Apparently, there is more to the  _dead last_  of the Rookie 9.' Ikibi thought.

"Anyone else?" Ikibi asked.

No one moved an inch and then Ikibi said, that those who remained past.

The several people of the Rookie 9 looked shocked at the words that spilled out of Naruto's mouth. The Naruto they knew would never curse out his precious Sakura.

"Good, those that remain you pass!"

"WHAT!" Several people shouted out.

***SMASH!***

"The sexy and single Anko Mirashi is here!" Anko yelled posing in front of the group of teams of potential chunin.

The room was silent.

Anko looked around and saw many teams still left.

"Ikibi you're losing your touch, so many teams are left."

"No, Anko it's not me. Ask the blonde genin who tore into one of his teammates."

"Really~?" Anko said, eyeing the Kyuubi container.

"Oh, well. Don't care. Alright, brats its time for you the second part of the exam and it will be in training ground 44, if you are not there in 5 minutes, you are disqualified now get to it." Anko finished, jumping out of the hole she made in the wall.

Naruto inclined his head to the wall to Rita who caught it along with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino. They informed their teams and they all raced to the training ground found themselves in front of a wired gate and some teams who didn't get there on time were knocked unconscious when they failed to arrive at the area, considering that they got lost or they were spies from other villages, that were..disposed of.

"Okay brats, now I will give you these."

"What are they?" A random genin asked.

"Forms so the village cannot be blamed for your deaths and that you went inside willingly. You can still pussy out if you want?"

Some of the genin frowned at her language, but everyone signed the paper.

"Good, now that it is out of the way, this.." she gestured to the massive dark forest behind her, "is the forest of death."

"Doesn't sound too scary," Kiba stated.

A kunai grazed his cheek, causing a crimson line of blood to appear as a cold kunai touched his Adam's apple, making Akamaru whimper and Kiba to freeze.

"Confident, arrogant brats like you always have the blood I like to taste. I hope that when you enter, you spill more of your pretty blood for me." Anko stated as she licked the kunai clean.

A shudder ran through the group, but then Anko straighten her stance before she felt a creepy feeling directed at her which made her head snap back to look at a genin with a long tongue holding her kunai.

"Oh, well thank you," Anko said, grabbing the kunai from the long-tongued genin, as her smirk as the surrounding genin shuddered.

Naruto just looked at ninja with a disinterested stare, but inside he was grinning, telling Kyuubi that he smelled snake and that he wanted it. Kyuubi agreeing with him, along with a whole lot of bloodshed as well.

"Anyways, let's move on. You will all take one scroll either a heaven or an earth scroll, it is your job to make sure that you get the other scroll. You have five days to get them and head to the tower."

"What about food?!" Choji asked.

"There are many things, that can be eaten the forest and they can eat you as well."

Choji turned pale but remained silent.

"Alright, it's time for you brats to enter. Just remember...Try not to die."

She slammed down a button that simultaneously opened the forest doors and the teams raced through them. Some will make it to the end, others may not, we will just have to see, won't we.

Naruto entered with his team and we find them running forward with Sasuke glaring daggers at Naruto's back.

"Uchiha, if you something to say, then say it," Naruto stated, not once looking back.

Sasuke then stopped and stood at the trunk of the tree with Sakura right next to him and Naruto stood in front of him crossing his arms.

"You can drop the act dobe, you have things to answer for."

"And what would I have to answer for, Uchiha? Me not giving any shits about you or your sidekick?"

"What the hell is your problem? You've got problems and you have caused nothing but holding me and Sasuke-kun back!"

"I wouldn't be talking, considering that you almost got your precious Uchiha disqualified."

Which made her flinch, but she continued to glare at the blonde aloof genin.

"Can we finish this stupid conversation later? We have to get the damn scroll and reach the tower. If you want to continue to bitch at me, then let me have it and getting off your chest emo boy so we can move on." Naruto stated, crossing his arms.

Sasuke stared at him, then growled and shook his head and said, "Fine, the more important part is finding the scroll and then we will have words, dobe."

"Whatever gets that massive log out of your ass you fuck yourself with and lets us move forward, I'm game." Naruto shrugged.

The team then leave the area and as a pair of interested yellow eyes follow after them. As they traveled from tree to tree, suddenly a large snake appeared out of nowhere, snapping its fang into the tree trunk where the team barely left behind, lest they wish to be eaten.

"Uchiha, take your fangirl and go ahead. I've been bored and I want to play."

"Naru-"

"Leave him, let's go. He's a bother anyway. We will still pass if he dies," Sasuke interrupted and jumped away leaving Naruto behind, with Sakura trailing behind him seconds later.

"Such backstabbing idiots, oh well. It makes destroying them much sweeter." Naruto said to himself.

'I wonder what Rika's doing now?' He thought as he avoided another swipe from the massive snake.

Said girl was away from her teammates and just killing a newbie genin team from the Rock Country. She got two scrolls both Heaven and Earth and put them in her ninja pouch and went to find her teammates and make it to the tower.

With the Uchiha and his screaming bitch, they just left Naruto behind to face the massive snake and they focused on finding a scroll so they could pass this test and move on, but what Sasuke didn't know was that Naruto had the real scroll, a heaven scroll and kept it sealed in his leg, the one Sasuke had was a paint bomb that would blind him and then a clone would pop up and would stomp on his crotch repeatedly.

The pair of genin rested against a tree to catch their breath. However, a large gust of wind blew Sakura away who landed on a tree branch far away from Sasuke's position, unfortunately, safe but unconscious.

Sasuke moved to a defensive position, but a dark, slimy voice whispered in his ear.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke jumped forward and moved away from the creepy voice and found the genin with the long tongue appeared.

Sasuke armed himself with a kunai and prepared himself. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" A tight knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

The strange genin licked his lips with his very long tongue and said, "You will find out when I get there."

Sasuke couldn't help but gulp at the dark statement as he felt his asshole clench.


	4. The Love Between The Duck & Snake, The Beginning of the 2nd Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Violation of Sasuke is in this chapter~

[Flashback]

_"Hello, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke jumped forward and moved away from the creepy voice and found the genin with the long tongue appeared._

_Sasuke armed himself with a kunai and prepared himself. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" A tight knot forming in the pit of his stomach._

_The strange genin licked his lips with his very long tongue and said, "You will find out when I get there."_

_Sasuke couldn't help but gulp at the dark statement and clench his asshole._

[Present]

Naruto went through hand seals and covers his arms in the Kyuubi's chakra as he let the snake swallow him, letting the corrupting chakra burn and melt away the insides, making the snake thrash around hitting and break down trees in the general area before it soon fell down with a thump, its flesh breaking down and melting a hole where Naruto stepped out of covered in several snake guts.

'Not really appetizing Kyuubi,' He thought to the massive fox being, lying on his paws

"Maybe not for you now, but you will get used to it. After you used my chakra so much and for so long that it is affecting your body structure."

'Can I still-'

'Yes, Naruto you still can.'

'Sweet.'

'You need to find your awful teammates, you know'

'Can't we leave them to die?' He slightly pouted

'As much as I would love that Naruto you need to stay your hand until the third task, then you have free reign.'

'Fine.'

Naruto went to find an earth scroll and find his team and soon stumbled upon a group of Kyubi haters that followed in their teacher's footsteps of hating him. He hid in the shadows and waited, listening in on their conversation.

"Where do we start now?"

"We need to find a heaven scroll first of all."

"What about the demon brat's team?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because the Uchiha and the council woman's daughter is on that team."

"Dammit, but maybe if we kill him we will be pardoned? They will promote the Uchiha anyways, plus the demon is an easy target."

"Oh, I'm easy, huh?" Naruto said, gathering their attention

Three heads snapped up to the trees to find the source of their conversation.

"You shouldn't really talk about someone behind their backs, they could be listening and planning your horrible demise."

"Get him!"

The three Kyubi-hating genin went to attack him with their weapons, but Naruto beat back all of them, by the end of the fight, if you could call it that, they were all on the ground, beaten and Naruto without a scratch.

"You bastard!"

"Come on, shithead. I've heard many insults but that is just weak, make better ones!" Naruto snarled in reply

They went to attack him once more, but Naruto planted his fist into one of the genin's chests created a sharp crack and loud scream erupted from his mouth along with spit and blood as he crumbled to the ground, clutching his chest as he tried to breathe before falling still forever.

The genin looked at the blonde in shock and terror. This was not the boy that would help torment with their sensei, where did the loud dead last that would shout he would be Hokage. Well, he has been dead at the age of three.

Naruto gave a shark-like smirk and cracked his knuckles menacingly that made their stomach well up in their throats.

Blood-curdling screams lit up the forest, making shudders run up the spines of most of the genin in the forest.

By the time Naruto was finished the area was coated with blood and pieces of meat that could be considered body parts of several people, well if you could look close enough. He pocketed the earth scroll and went to find his teammates if he could call them that.

"I wonder if Sasuke got the log taken out of his ass for another thing?" Naruto thought as he traveled by tree.

Back to Sasuke...

"Oh, the pain~!"

_***I'm sorry... not really*** _

Sasuke was panting heavily, his clothes were torn and he has bruises over his arms and legs, the opponent in front of him was not even damaged and was taunting him with that damn tongue..he shuddered at what happened when got to close.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. I thought the rookie of the year should be stronger than this, I guess standards of Konoha had fallen since your brother who is much better than you."

Sasuke's sight went red at the bastard's statement and went to attack him with fury-filled punches and kicks in rapid succession and managed to push him back, throwing kunai with ninja wire attached and managed to trap the creepy genin to the tree and bluntly hit him with a fire jutsu, finally managing to hear his death screams.

Sasuke panted as he looked at the smoldering ball of flames surrounding his enemy and allowed himself to smirk.

However, the flames cleared and Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief.

The tree was burnt but no dead body and he got caught in a tight unrelenting grip which made him turn from pale to a pasty translucent white.

"Sasuke-kun..." He purred 

[Rape Scene]

Sasuke tried to escape, but Orochimaru turned him around and shoved his tongue down his throat, choking him as he pushed his white pants down as Sasuke tried to get away, but his grip was unrelenting. 

Orochimaru had his cock straining against his pants and released it before removing his tongue from Sasuke's mouth, as he coughed and hacked before forcing his mouth on his white cock, face fucking him relentlessly as he prepared his anus with his tongue for the ass-ripping it was about to get. 

Then Sasuke became limp, just trying to take in air before he felt a cock prod his entrance before being shoved halfway on his cock, as he screamed. 

Orochimaru grinned, "Scream as much as you want, no one will hear you. You are mine until I am out of cum and I have a lot to spare."

The snake sannin then continued to thrust and thrust until he came with a groan as Sasuke gagged on his tongue as he felt warm cum fill his stomach before Orochimaru continued to thrust again, smashing his cock into his ass as the slap of his asscheeks against his pelvis rang in Sasuke's ear as he just wanted the nightmare to end.

Orochimaru then flipped him over and started to suck and bite down on his nipples making them swollen before he gave him a curse mark, making Sasuke finally pass out as Orochimaru came inside of him, making his stomach a bit swollen as he let out an orgasm covering his stomach.

The snake then used Sasuke's mouth to clean off his cock and suck off his balls making him cum all over his face before spraying several more loads in his mouth before leaving the last loyal Uchiha, feeling completely tuckered out and looking like a two-bit whore with a curse seal.

[End]

Orochimaru left the boy against the tree, as he knew he would come to him later, it has been too long since he has had someone who interested him so much and could sate him.

'If he doesn't make the perfect body he can always be a perfect cock sleeve,' He shrugged

He flashed away and Sakura was roused from her unconscious state.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes but then recognized she was in the middle of the second part of the chunin exams and she rushed to find her beloved Sasuke.

Soon she was able to find her beloved and was barely able to stifle a scream at his appearance. She checked him over being very touchy in handling him and was able to bandage several bruises and bite marks, she didn't know what to think of the curse seal on his neck but was able to get them to lower ground along with why his ass cheeks are so red, she didn't even realize the cum in his hair. 

Sakura placed traps around the surrounding area and armed herself with a kunai guarding her love as she spent a lot of the downtime when she thought no one was looking, kissing him, swirling her tongue with his as she fingered herself using his hands and switched her soaked copyrighted Sasuke Uchiha thong on Sasuke himself as she wore his boxers. 

Naruto, on the other hand, went to go find his team so he could leave, he wondered if Sakura died, though.

Later on, he found his team, Sasuke was in the cave, the scent was very heavy considering he smelled sweat and fluids, as Sakura was guarding him with a kunai looking a bit fearful now that she was worn out of molesting Sasuke in his sleep.

Naruto jumped down and Sakura threw a kunai at him, but Naruto caught it between his fingers and moved into Sakura's line of sight.

She opened her mouth to berate him, but Naruto made the motion of zipping his lips and Sakura could feel her lips fail her.

"Listen pinky, I don't care. I got a scroll, don't ask how I got it, I won't tell. We need to get the Uchiha and get to the tower. Do you understand?"

She nodded, walked into the cave and grabbed a hold of the Uchiha's collar, knowing it would piss Sakura off and jumped up towards the tree with surprising speed, making Sakura struggle to keep up with him.

Soon the team arrived at the tower, with Naruto dropping Sasuke in a heap on the ground and took out two scrolls.

He opened them and threw them on the floor, smoke appeared and out came Iruka.

"I see you all made it...what happened to Sasuke?"

"Apparently he is ill..." Naruto said, plainly.

He didn't really care, but the scent of his blood was unnerving and a certain something that made him wish to flinch but he placed out of his mind.

Iruka took Sasuke with him but told the story of Earth and Heaven. Naruto went on his way and Sakura went inside the tower, then arrived on the third day, the team has two days to rest before the third exam.

Soon it was time for the third exam, Sasuke had his curse seal, sealed by Kakashi who put his unwavering faith in him that he wouldn't fall into the darkness.

All the Konoha's team made it, Suna's, and Kabuto who quit.

[You all know the scene.]

Sakura vs Rika

Sakura thought it would be an easy match, Rika knew she was going to be annoyed at the end of this.

Everyone left the stage, besides those called out and said, "Are you ready?"

Sakura replied yes, while Rika just nodded, not even interested in getting into a stance for Pinky, which irritated her to no end.

"Fight~!"


	5. The End of the 2nd Test of the Chunin Exams

[Flashback]

**Sakura vs. Rika**

_Sakura thought it would be an easy match, Rika knew she was going to be annoyed at the end of this._

_Everyone left the stage, besides those called out and said, "Are you ready?"_

_Sakura replied yes, while Rika just nodded, not even getting into a stance for Pinky, which irritated her to no end._

_"Fight~!"_

[Present]

Sakura tried to taunt her but Rika just stared her down which unnerved her after seeing her taunts wouldn't work she tried to punch her with her fist that always made Naruto wallow in pain. Rika did nothing but allowed her to come close to before catching her fist, which shocked Sakura still and Rika tossed her away from her.

Back in the stands, Naruto felt like this was going on forever and he was seconds away from maiming Sakura for his own enjoyment. Several others were really anxious to see the battle end as she was an embarrassment to female ninja everywhere.

Anko was being restrained from throwing a kunai at the pathetic girl below.

"Oh for the love of fuck, Rika! Everyone knows the outcome of this match, already! Finish her off!" Naruto snapped, making Kakashi look at him in shock.

'Isn't Sakura his crush?' Kakashi, Kurenai, and many others, though.

"Fine, fine you bastard. I want a reward later, though."

"If you make it bloody then I will!"

Rika shrugged and Sakura gasped.

Several people of the Rookie 9 stared at Naruto like he's grown a second head.

"What? Don't tell you all weren't thinking the same thing," Naruto said

Sakura's face turned red from anger and was about to shout, but avoided the kunai that was tossed lazily in her direction. Rika decided she wasted enough time and went to beat the shit out of her.

She punched Sakura's face throwing her back a few feet on her butt and she followed her punch with stomping her foot into her stomach, causing her to cough up blood. Rika then took the time of beating Sakura black and blue, her screams and pleas for mercy doing nothing to deter Rika from her objective of getting a reward.

Naruto smirked as he watched the pink bitch get destroyed. Hinata hid her mouth behind her hand, but she was laughing her ass off inside, Shikamaru was hiding his glee under his bored facade. He was a bit on the dark side since he connected more to the shadows and then most of his clan. Ino's jaw dropped as she was shocked at the brutality being dished out on her ex-best friend. Sasuke only quirked an eyebrow at his teammate's pain and squeals for help, but did nothing but watch.

The civilians were horrified, the ninja and especially the female ninja nodded appreciatively. The Hokage was sad but the Kazekage was smirking behind his mask.

After five more minutes of Sakura's screaming, Rika punched her lights out, knocking her unconscious.

"Winner Rika Red."

The reactions were mixed, to say the least. The ninjas mostly cheered, others were shocked at the brutality, others were disgusted by a small margin, the rest didn't give a shit and others were in-between. The medics took Sakura to the hospital for the severe ass whooping she got as Rika walked back upstairs.

Gaara loved the smell of blood, even though it was weak blood, that his mother wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole, but it was still blood, which made him give a tiny bit of respect for the girl, maybe she could give her blood to his mother. He would have to wait and see...and he didn't like waiting.

Kakashi was shocked at the damaged done by his student, he glanced towards Naruto and was shocked to see him happily conversing with Rika, the one who literally destroyed his crush.

He would have words with him later on about respecting your teammates...pot called the kettle black.

**Sasuke vs Lee**

"Can Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha come down to the arena?" The exam protector said

The power genin walked down to the arena, Naruto raised an eyebrow at Rock Lee's choice of dress. It was a leotard, a full body leotard with orange legwarmers, however, he could see how he walked, he was wearing weights, but how much was the real question.

"Both contestants ready?"

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms

"Yosh!" Lee saluted

"Fight~!"

Sasuke got into his Uchiha stance and his eyes flashed red, Rock Lee got into his own stance and prepared himself to be attacked.

Sasuke started off, with flipping through familiar hand signs and made his massive fireball. All that was left was black, scorched ground, with Rock Lee nowhere to be found, but before Sasuke could smirk, he was kicked with full force into a wall, forcing him inside it. As Lee got into a fighting position waiting for the Uchiha to get back up.

Said brooding boy snarled as he pulled himself out of the wall and went about attacking the green-suited boy, but to no avail.

Sasuke may be trained by Kakashi with many ninjutsu under his belt copied, not mastered, it did not matter against Lee's speed taught by the hard work of Guy.

The battle was interesting, to say the least, with everyone watching with bated breath. Sasuke was getting tired, all the attacks Lee forced on him were making him irritable and frustrated, he suddenly felt a dark, slimy feeling crawl from his neck, spread across his face.

He clutched his shoulder with a yell, which made Lee stop to look at his opponent in shock.

Half of Sasuke's face was covered with dark markings as foul chakra emitted from him in pulses in time with his heartbeat.

 _'You want power don't you boy?_ ''

Sasuke felt a smirk split his face and he raced towards Lee with a surprising speed, managing to graze his stomach but he avoided most of the damage.

Naruto crossed his arms as he watched the scene below. Kyuubi loved the scent and feel of tainted chakra and it showed in Naruto and a large smirk on Gaara's face showed the same.

Thank Kami for baggy ninja clothes, right?

Lee did not let the unyouthful Sasuke get to him, he would win, he may be a dead last but he would prove that a genius of hard work could defeat a prodigy.

Sasuke became more spontaneous with his fire jutsus, but Lee's speed made it very difficult, even with his sharingan and it made him growl. The battle was long but worth watching, Sasuke tried to replicate Lee's signature move he saw at the academy but failed, tearing several muscles in the process.

Lee looked at Sasuke with a blank look that mirrored Guy's and it made Tenten look between the two with worry and made Neji quirk an eyebrow, but he could understand the blank looks they gave. They were both very upset with the move the Uchiha pulled off.

Lee tensed his muscles, he didn't want to see his opponent standing upright anymore. He took off and went about kicking the shit out of Sasuke with both punches and kicks rained down on the emo boy and Lee finished up his attack with a single kick that slammed half his body into the hard ground. He didn't get back up.

"Winner Rock Lee!"

Lee nodded and went back up to his team, Ino, and many civilian fan girls could not believe their prince didn't make it. Ino couldn't say anything because of the look Asuma was giving her as if he knew what she was thinking and told her to keep it to herself.

Shikamaru hid his smirk with a yawn and Choji was neutral, he was peaceful, but thought that Sasuke did deserve that.

Many other reactions were the same. Anko was laughing her ass off in her assigned booth, watching Kakashi and the medics pulled the Uchiha out of the ground. to kiss his bruised ego. Sarutobi shook his head at the scene while Orochimaru sighed at how pathetic his soon-to-be body is right now.

'At least he gets his ass, he knows he would follow him now. His pride was too damaged by getting his ass kicked by the dead last of the previous year.'

'And I can enter his dreams and twisted him into my own image.' The 'Kazekage' thought to himself with a leer as he thought back to the forest of death.

Gaara only shook his head slightly but nodded at Uzumaki with a mad grin which Naruto returned. A promise of a match in future was made and it caused both the blood to boil underneath their skin.

**Naruto vs Kiba**

"Can Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka come down to the arena?"

"Alright, Akamaru we got the dobe! This will be easy!" Kiba yelled, jumping down to the arena.

"Whatever you say, dog breath," Naruto said, waving to Rika and Hinata

Naruto jumped down and landed feet first unharmed. The two boys stood across from each other.

"Both contestants ready?"

Naruto nodded

Kiba barked out that he was ready along with Akamaru

"Fight~!"

Kiba was going to taunt him but Naruto bitch slapped him away, throwing him back a few feet and Akamaru stood in front of him in a protective manner but Naruto emitted killing intent which froze the dog.

Kiba slowly got up but felt the killing intent Naruto emitted and it made him shudder in his jacket. He could swear he saw a smirking fox grinning maliciously at him, which really made him want to piss his pants.

He shook himself out of it and tossed a soldier pill to his companion who ate it and turned a dark red and soon there was another Kiba and they worked to take Naruto down with their fang over fang technique.

Naruto avoided the attack as it struck the dirt, kicking up dust, covering the area. Kiba snapped out of his technique and was about to launch another one, but a sharp crack sounded through the air stopping him in tracks.

The dust cleared, showing Naruto gripping a limp Kiba, but a plume of smoke appeared and showed a limp Akamaru, his neck twisted in an unnatural angle, drops of blood collecting into a puddle on the floor, as Kiba turned a pasty white.

"A-a-AAAHHHH!" He screamed, the limp, unmoving form of his companion in Naruto's hand.

He felt his heart snap in his chest and a cold hole formed in his chest and then all Kiba saw was red.

"You bastard...YOU BASTARD!" He snarled, his eyes wide and filled with rage

Naruto did nothing but a smile tossing Akamaru's dead corpse away from him as Kiba charged at him.

The battle was quick and brutal, Kiba and Naruto attacked each other with brutal efficiency, claws, fists, and kicks were thrown, some connected others missed and Naruto nailed Kiba with a brutal fist to the top of the head, smashing his face into the hard ground.

Naruto had claw marks and several bruises, that were already healing. Kiba was covered in bruises, he could already see some bones were broken and muscles were torn.

He had to give dog boy credit, he put a good fight, the miserable look on his face was heavenly, after all.

'I guess he deserves a bit of hope after all.'

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded but snapped his fingers. A clone of him was carrying a dog that was unconscious, the dead dog on the side was a clone.

The clone carried the dog so he laid next to his master, he hated Kiba but didn't hate Akamaru who he liked much more.

Naruto walked off, pulling a cigarette from his pocket, put it in his mouth, lit it and walked upstairs, leaning against the wall.

Everyone stared at him, some in awe, others in slight respect at using a dirty trick, others in disgust and many between. Sarutobi made a note to talk to him and Orochimaru thought about having Naruto on his side, rather sad that he couldn't have him as a body.

Naruto resisted the urge to sneeze and felt a shudder run down his back but didn't know who was thinking about him.

**Neji vs Hinata**

"Can Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga come down to the arena?"

Neji looked at Hinata with a sneer and made his way down, while Hinata kept her head down, not looking at her teacher who had a worried look on her face, but Hinata brushed past her, not looking at her.

Hinata made her way down and faced her cousin who was glaring at her.

"Both contestants ready?"

Neither Hyuuga said anything.

The protractor could only sigh, "Fight~!"

However before Neji could open his mouth, more likely to spit a taunt to derail Hinata, she rushed forward with a palm strike, making him move back to avoid it.

'This is not Hinata...She is supposed to be trembling, the weak girl he taunted for so long, where is she?!' He inwardly snarled, as he parried her attacks.

The battle was practically the parrying of chakra strikes and continuous moving.

Kurenai was shocked at her student, Neji was strong in his own right along with his hatred of Hinata made him an enemy and Hinata should be struggling.

'What happened to her?'

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and slightly smiled. Hinata was far from weak, along with her own mask, the amount of hatred she hid behind those eyes of hers were extremely welcoming.

Everyone was watching with interest as two cousins battled it out, Hiashi did not show his surprise and Hanabi let a bit of her shock show, this was not the sister she fought against and won.

Neji was getting irritated and poured more chakra into his palm strikes trying to hit her, but Hinata kept avoiding, tapping his palms and his wrists in slight movements, her chakra went unnoticed in his irritability and soon Neji was able to land a hit on Hinata's stomach, pushing her away from him.

She was still on her feet but knew she was going to have a bruise to last awhile from his palm strike.

He was about to attack again, but as he tried to channel chakra into his hands, they failed, causing him to gasp in shock. Hinata took to get into a stance and said, "You are in range, Neji."

Before unleashing her own attack, Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, creating an ultimate defense and offense.

Hiashi didn't bother to hide his surprise then when he saw this.

'She made her own attack and defense? Maybe she is not so useless after all.'

Neji hit the ground with a thud, with shock plain across his face as he looked up at Hinata.

There was no sense of victory on her face, it was plain like it was an everyday occurrence and she just didn't care.

"Protractor, please call the match." She said, not taking her eyes off of Neji's prone form.

"Winner Hinata Hyuuga."

She quickly turned around and went up the stairs, not looking once at her cousin, she knew she would have a conversation with her 'father' but she didn't care right now. All the training she hid from her teacher and family was paying off and she would keep working at it.

Naruto caught her eye and he winked in her direction, causing her to smile back, the scene was over before anyone could notice.

Kurenai ran over to her and went into mother hen mode, checking her over, while Hinata didn't change her facial expression or answer any of her questions.

**Shino vs Kankuro**

"Can Shino Aburame and Kankuro of the Desert come down to the arena?"

The pair went down to the arena, Kankuro unleashing the package on his back and Shino arming himself with his bugs crawling down the sleeves of his jacket.

"Both contestants ready?"

A silent nod from both.

"Fight~!"

Both opponents were long-range opponents and people wondered how this battle was going to go. However the battle ended was a surprise, both opponents knocked each other out.

Shino got poisoned with a non-lethal gas from a puppet that was broken from the inside and Kankuro was knocked out because of the drain of chakra from Shino's insects.

The pair was brought to the medical wing as the protractor announced there was no winner as both opponents are unconscious.

**Tenten vs Temari**

"Can Tenten and Temari of the Desert come down to the arena?"

[You all know what happens in the anime/manga]

Tenten gets her ass kicked by Temari, covered in bruises, weapons littering the battleground. Tenten's back was on Temari's battle fan and by the crack that resounded through the air, there had to be some broken bones.

"Winner, Temari of the Desert."

The medics came to get Tenten and take her to the hospital and Temari caught Shikamaru's dark eyes and smirked in his direction.

Shika only quirked an eyebrow at the blonde Suna-nin as she made her way to her brothers and sensei.

**Gaara vs Rika's Teammate #1**

"Can Gaara of the Desert and Ace Valant come down to the arena?"

Gaara flashed down with his sand and Ace walked down to the arena.

"Both contestants ready?"

A nod and nervous yes was his reply.

"Fight~!"

The battle was over before it even begun.

Gaara uncorked his sand and let it rush towards his opponent, wrap around him before he even had the chance to run or set up any sort of defense.

His screams were muffled by the coarse sand as he raised a hand towards his trapped prey, made a fist and said, "Sand Coffin."

Crushing the poor bastard in a shower of blood, that seeped through the sand, the slightly bigger frown Gaara sported showed that neither he or his mother was pleased with the blood offered.

"Winner, Gaara of the Desert."

Some civilian watchers lost their meals at the brutal crushing of the genin, the Hokage closed his eyes quietly for a moment for the soul that passed to the next adventure.

Gaara went back to his teammates/siblings, nodding at the largely hidden grin Naruto flashed him at the bloody scene.

**Shikamaru vs Ino**

"Can Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yakama come down to the arena?"

The two teammates went down to arena Shikamaru didn't say anything and Ino cracked her knuckles ready to fight.

"Both contestants ready?"

"Yes."

"Troublesome."

"Fight~!"

Ino went to rush at her teammate to beat him, like she usually did, but was held still frozen still, but the look in eye changed to from shocked to frustrated understanding as she tried her best to move, but she could not move under her own power.

Shikamaru made her back up near a wall and then leaned back hard and fast, making her bash her head against the wall behind her knocking her unconscious and then fell to the floor in a heap.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara."

He nodded, heaved Ino's prone form on his back and went back upstairs to place her against the wall.

Shikamaru could only pray that Ino stayed unconscious for the rest of this exam, he did not want to listen to her rants.

**Choji vs Rika's Teammate #2**

"Can Choji Akimichi and Kristopher Blue come down to the arena?"

The two called genin went down to the arena and faced each other.

"Both contestants ready?"

"Yes."

"Hmph."

"Fight~!"

Choji got into a defense position as Kristopher went to attack the husky genin and as unleashed a kick, it shocked Choji, surprising him as he jumped back, creating distance between the two of them.

Kristopher had the ability to steal chakra and shock his opponent and used the element of surprise on his opponent and went with brutal attacks, draining Choji of chakra, bringing him to his knees as he felt darkness close around him.

Kristopher took to insulting Choji as he felt his body shut down, but then said the word that Choji should not be called. Fat.

All the black surrounding Choji turned to red and anger seeped through his veins as he was able to stand up again, even with a deplete of chakra and rushed at a speed unknown to the crowd and was able to slam a hard right fist into Kristopher's face, smashing his face into the ground with hard cracks.

Choji then fell into blissful unconsciousness with a smile. Kristopher groaned, barely able to keep himself from falling unconscious, the force of the hit nearly knocked him out, but he survived it.

"Winner, Kristopher Blue."

Shikamaru made a mental note to beat the shit of the cocky genin.

"Can the winners of all their matches come down?"

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuuga

Rika Red

Kristopher Blue

Shikamaru Nara

Gaara of the Desert

Temari of the Desert

Rock Lee

These were the winners of the past matches.

"Your opponents for the next month will be..."

Shikamaru Nara vs. Kristopher Blue

Temari of the Desert vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuuga vs Rika Red

Gaara of the Desert vs Rock Lee

"Spend the next month preparing for your matches, as everyone looked at their opponents."

"All of you are dismissed." Gecko Hayate said 


	6. Hiruzen Discovers the Mask and A Sexy Dance in a Club

[Flashback]

"Your opponents for the next month will be..."

Shikamaru Nara vs. Kristopher Blue

Temari of the Desert vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuuga vs. Rika Red

Gaara of the Desert vs. Rock Lee

"Spend the next month preparing for your matches." As everyone looked at their opponents.

"All of you are dismissed." Gecko Hayate said.

[Present]

Everyone then left, but Hiruzen said, "Naruto can I talk to you in my office?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Naruto flashed towards the Hokage's Office and waited for the Old man to make his appearance.

He didn't have to wait too long, as the old man flashed inside and walked towards his chair and gestured for Naruto to come stand in front of him.

After several moments of silence, Hiruzen started off, "Do you have anything to say to me, Naruto-kun?"

"That this meeting is concerning my strange behavior and how I am acting is an exact 180 from before, yes?"

"Naruto..."

He raised a hand for him to stop and then brought it to his lips, gesturing for him to be quiet. Naruto then turned his attention towards the ceiling, flicking his hand to the air and sound of metal hitting flesh was heard before a body fell down on the floor with the kanji for 'Root' on the mask.

"Seems like Danzo can't keep his nose out of the official business of the Hokage," Naruto said, plainly, Staring at the cooling corpse of the root ninja.

Hiruzen looked at the boy he has considered a grandson.

"Naruto can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Old man."

"Who are you loyal to?"

"I am loyal to the Hokage."

"To Konoha?"

"No. To you alone."

"You know I can't be here forever."

"To which I am well aware."

"If I pass on soon, will still stay loyal to the village?"

Naruto didn't reply at the moment and Hiruzen said, "Naruto-kun?"

"Like I said, I am loyal to you. Many others don't have my trust considering that most of the 'people' and several ninjas in this village either see me as a weapon, dead last, demon or an 'it'. Not as a person, comrade or fellow ninja. However, if you have someone that can actually see me for me and they have your trust then I will follow them. If Danzo gets the hat, I will be out of here faster than you can blink. I will not be placed under the war hound's control."

He nodded in reply. Hiruzen would not push anyone in Danzo's path. He could only sigh at how far his friend had fallen so far.

"I see. Hopefully, the citizens earn your trust and respect back, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded back while thinking, 'Not fucking likely old man. They would rather give their left testicle than apologizes to me.'

"You've been this way for a long time haven't you, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen stated as if repeating a fact.

"You truly deserve your title as 'God of Shinobi', Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. So, the boy I have known for so long..."

"He's been dead since the age of three, Hokage-sama. I couldn't handle the torment of that day and it made me snap. I kept up the appearance of a bubbly dead last for both protection for myself and to ease your worries about me... Plus, it was a bit of fun, playing pretend, making it seem like I was a kid, the chance I could smile even if it was fake. Just...for a little while."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You are dismissed."

Naruto nodded and flashed out of the office.

Hiruzen turned around, his eyes misty as he looked at the pictures of the Hokage, especially the fourth hokage and thought, 'Minato, I am so sorry...Your son...I have failed, please forgive me for the sufferings your son has endured under my watch. I know I will be maimed by Kushina for this.'' He involuntarily shuttered at the image of the red-haired woman, cracking her knuckles.

Naruto moved towards the hospital, where he got into an argument with the nurse at the front desk, until Naruto snapped, "Listen, bitch. I don't give a shit about you and your deal against me, tell where Hinata's room is in or else..."

"Or else what, brat?" The nurse quipped

Naruto didn't reply but let his blue eyes flicker red for a second with a slit pupil, startling the nurse that she nearly fell out of her chair.

"R-room 2-234, fifth door on the second floor. You can't miss it."

Naruto didn't acknowledge her with anything more than a nod and turned around to see a face he hoped not to see for a while.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Hakate."

"It's Kakashi-sensei, Naruto."

"When you actually teach the entire team and not just Sasuke and barely any training to the emo's fan girl then I will call you sensei. If you are here to visit your prodigy than go. I have to visit someone."

Naruto walked passed him, but he was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto we need to talk."

"About what, exactly?"

"About your behavior with your teammates."

"I wouldn't exactly say we are teammates. Afterall, pinky barely does any training and fawns over the emo boy, you are hung up over the Uchiha and I am just me. If there was an award for most dysfunctional team, 'Team' 7 would have that on lockdown. Now, can I go?" He shrugged Kakashi's hand off his shoulder and left towards the elevator.

Soon he reached Hinata's room where a conversation was taking place between the father and his eldest daughter.

[Inside Room 234]

"Why have you been hiding these skills of yours?"

"Tell me, father. If I tell you, will you have the branch members stay in my shadows for a duration of time until you are satisfied? Also, if you do, then why do you care now? You thought of me as a failure and refused to train me, constantly reminding me of my failures along with comparing myself to my younger sibling and older cousin. Why do my skills, which did not capture your attention before catch it now? Please answer me, father."

Hiashi could only look and try not to gap at the girl in front of him and that was a stuttering mess in the morning.

"If you are not going to apply, I see this meeting has no point and I would like to rest in peace if you would please so they doctors can do their jobs."

Hiashi left without looking back, while the younger daughter looked back at her elder sibling with a strange look before leaving as well.

Hinata sighed when the door closed.

"Only now, he acknowledges me when I completely surprise him by beating his prodigy. Now, he'll never leave me alone."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice stated

"Naruto!"

"The one and only. Congrats on your match." He said, handing her a bouquet of flowers

"Did you snag them from another?"

"The thought counts, though."

"It truly does." She replied back, fingering one of the blue petals.

"How are things on your end?"

"Hm, several nosy people wanting to know why I have revealed my true self and skills."

"Considering that they didn't recognize anything wrong with you being a loudmouth supposed dead last after all the things they put on you, I am surprised you didn't kill anyone."

"The civilians who wander into the red light district help with cravings."

"I see...So, I am facing Rika."

"Apparently."

"No words of advice?"

"Nope. Both of you are plenty strong and that the match will hopefully make up for the shame of what Sakura and Ino did considering they do not deserve to wear their headbands."

Hinata nodded, "What's the reward you are going to give Rika?"

Naruto's smile turned into a leer. "Just something."

"Try not to break through the floor this time."

He snorted back and pinched her cheek, getting a cute moan in return.

"No promises. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks and good luck with your match."

"Of course, she's a wind user after all."

"Sure it will..."

"Cheeky." He left after kissing her on the cheek he didn't pinch.

Leaving as soundless as he came.

'Demon, huh...? The village made their graves, now they just have to lie in it.' She thought to herself as a nurse came in with the supplies needed to heal her. Soon she came home, ignoring her clan members and went off to do some light training.

Naruto left and waited until nightfall, leaving Rika with a message to meet him at the club, named the Dark Cherry and was already dressed and blended into the shadows.

It was one of the first places that accepted Naruto for being himself, not having to pretend to be a dead last to save his own skin. They were scum and shadows of Konoha that the civilians didn't want to see. They let him in, sheltered him, and strengthened him, they were his pseudo-family and it was only because of them that he didn't leave the village as soon as he was able to.

He wore a pair of leather pants, a studded belt, and a sleeveless black tight wife beater. He nodded to the bartender and gave him several shots to drink. Soon his eyes came upon his target.

Rika was wearing short shorts, showing off her ass and a crop top that was nearly transparent as she walked through the club. He came upon her almost immediately and led them to an empty lounge area that showed the crowd dancing below.

He trapped her between his arms as she leaned against the rail.

"My, Naru~, going to do it here. In front of all these people?"

"Oh? You say that, but why are you rubbing against me?"

"Hm~, it's just you are so comfortable and sultry with your leather pants."

Naruto chuckled and pressed himself against her, before crushing his lips against her own.

The two grinded their hips against each other, practically humping each other through their clothes before they took off their clothes, tossing them away as Rika lowered herself on Naruto's cock. 

"I expected you to ride my cock, until this couch breaks."

"My pleasure," She licked her lips as she started to grind her hips into his own as she bounced on his cock as he grinned at her.

He started to pull on her tits, sucking on her nipples, as she clawed down his sides, making him hiss from the slight pain bleed into his pleasure making his cock even harder. 

"Ride me, harder!"

She did as he ordered before he bit into the junction of her shoulder, nearly driving her insane with pleasure as biting was one of her fetishes. 

The two spent the rest of the night fucking each other until they were covered in each other's cum.

Naruto and Rika fell on the broken couch, sweaty and satisfied, Rika beside him basking in the afterglow of their coupling. Soon the dawn arrived and everyone from inside the shadows left to rest for the next party.

Everyone was training hard for the next month, Naruto couldn't wait, he had nothing against the Suna girl, though, she would interesting, that and Hinata will face Rika and they will hold nothing back, Shikamaru will be avenging Choji and told Rika that her teammate will pay. She shrugged her shoulders and told him he had him well to rights. Rock Lee was training in his speed and had help with some weapons and he found something when training that could help defend against Gaara's crushing technique.

The time for the third part of exams soon upon us, everyone filled the stadium and soon the first match, Hinata Hyuuga vs. Rika Red.

The two girls faced each other and looked at the Hayate to start to match.


	7. The Confrontation & The Third Test of the Chunin Exams

Two weeks later, Naruto could be found stepping out ramen shop, waving bye to the ramen shop and his daughter, Ayame.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, letting the smoke fill his senses until a piercing shriek shattered his good mood. He saw Sakura, stomping her way towards him. Naruto pondered the thought of leaving her alone to vent her frustration on the ground below her, but he decided to crush her before the urge to kill her was prominent.

'Considering that the Hokage never liked senseless violence and only a few close saves from being caught.'

"Naruto-baka!" She snarled out

"What is it, Haruno?"

"You're smoking? You idiot, are you trying to act like Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm trying to be like your emo, Sakura. What do you want? Unlike you people need to prepare for the exams."

"Have you seen, Sasuke-kun?"

"No, I haven't seen your precious Uchiha. What the hell do I look like his keeper? If you are done bugging me, I'm leaving." Naruto said, turning his back

"Don't you turn your back on me, baka!" She raised her fist and made to smash it into his head, but Naruto moved, making her tumble into the ground.

"You baka! I spent hours fixing my outfit to make Sasuke fall for me! You are going to pay."

"Please, Haruno. I'm pretty sure the Uchiha wouldn't look at you unless you have a cock dangling between those anorexic legs of yours."

"How dare you?!" She tries to hit him several more times, but they were avoided until she started panting.

Naruto blew out a puff of smoke in her face causing her to cough and hack.

"Listen Haruno. I never loved you, I actually loathe your weak ass. You are the definition of weak and if wasn't for all the three people on the team who actually train then you would either die or be someone's bitch." He said, coldly

"W-what? But the academy, all this time-"

"That I loathe your damn existence you, weakling. I thought your massive forehead could actually have the ability to think."

Sakura's eyes dulled and she stared up at the boy who shattered her view of the world.

'No, it's not true. He has a crush on me. He's always had a crush on me. I don't believe it! I won't believe it.'

She chuckled and looked at Naruto's bored face. "I don't believe you. It's just another plot to get me to go on a date with you."

" **So, she's delusional now?** "

'Apparently, it will be funny as fuck when she breaks out of her delusions, though.'

" **True...** "

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Go masturbate about the limp-dick Uchiha, Haruno and don't bug me again." Naruto then flashed out, leaving the pink-haired girl alone on the street.

'I don't buy your lies for a second, Naruto. You have been my loyal puppy since I have met you and I'm going to remind you of your place underneath me.' A malevolent Sakura thought as she trudged back to her house. Plans running amok in her head.

* * *

The time for the second part of the exams were upon us, everyone filled the stadium and soon the first match. Everyone went to the box where the opponents who won their match from the last month.

Sasuke actually arrived early with Kakashi at his side, sneering at the box where he should have been but, he smirked thinking he would have many new jutsu to snatch especially from the dobe.

Too bad for the Uchiha, everyone inside the box remembered his match and how he copied the move from one of his own comrades and they made sure to hide their hand signs or shadow themselves from the Uchiha using their abilities against them.

Soon, it was time for the first match and Hinata and Rika went down to the arena.

"Can Rika Red and Hinata Hyuuga come down to the arena?" Hayato said

(Present)

**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Rika Red**

The two girls faced each other and looked at Hayate to start the match.

Hinata got into her own fighting stance and Rika got into her own, their chakra pouring out of their pores surrounding them.

"Both opponents ready?"

A sharp nod from both was his answer.

"Fight~!" He said, moving out of the way

The two stared at each for a second longer then they rushed towards each other, Rika pulled out two kunais, slashing Hinata, who avoided it and tried to get into close range.

Hinata was able to hit her hand but was shocked backward when the chakra she forced in, rushed back out, burning her, causing her skin to turn a shade of red.

"You have to do better than that, Hinata," Rika said, tightening her gloves

Hinata made her chakra cover her hands and said, "I plan too."

The pair rushed forward once more attacking each other, chakra-enhanced weapons vs. Hinata's chakra scalpel.

Hinata struck Rika's stomach, causing her to spit out a glob of bile, Rika stuck with her enhanced kunai causing a bleeding cut on her side. Chakra surrounded the two of them, but they made sure to keep their secrets hidden, the jutsu-stealing monkey with the red eyes and duck butt hair was watching the two of them.

Rika was then caught off guard when Hinata finally managed to disable her two of her four kunai, tossing them away from her. Rika punched the earth, causing a fissure, making Hinata lose her balance, which Rika took advantage from and punch her in the face.

Hinata wiped the blood off her chin with her sleeve and managed to give a palm thrust to Rika's stomach, shocking her at the same time, making her twitch sporadically.

Rika fell on one knee as her body shook and spasmed from the excess lightening.

*Cough, cough!* "A lightning element? You're full of surprises..."

"I aim to please. Don't tell me that's all you got."

"Not even close." She said, going to shortened hand signs that couldn't be copied, and yelled out, "Fire Dragons Roar!"

A large flash of flame came out of her mouth, forcing Hinata move. her blackened jacket was left on the scorched earth.

She panted before returning to sight, only in her fishnet shirt and singed pants.

'So, that's why she wears the jacket...' Most of the genin and ninja thought 

Hanabi looked wide-eyed at her sister, 'I wonder if mine will be like that...'

"You aren't going to make this easy."

"Life never is." She said, gathering more chakra for one last attack.

"Of course not," Hinata said, gathering her chakra into her fist, creating a lion's head

"Have at me, then," Rika said, fire covering her arms.

The two rushed towards each other in a final charge, before striking out, hitting their opponent's solar plexus, forcing the opponent away from them, stirring up dust and rocks.

Rika's attack burned away Hinata's fishnet shirt, showing a burning bruise on her stomach. Hinata's attack wore away Rika's shirt, showing a purpling bruise on her stomach and light bleeding.

Both opponents coughed and hack, struggling to get up, but their bodies, not heeding their commands.

"H-Hinata?"

*Cough!* "What?" She asked, struggling to keep her eyes open

"You win. T-too much damage. I expect a rematch soon."

"Okay. Just wait a couple weeks."

"Fine." Rika finally fell unconscious.

"Rika Red is able to continue. The winner is Hinata Hyuuga!"

Cheers ran amongst the crowd above as Sasuke glared at the fainted Rika, for having a better fire jutsu than he did.

'I will find out how she did that. That move belongs to the Uchiha! It could help me kill Itachi!'

Naruto rushed down before anyone could do anything. He took Hinata into his arms, being careful not to jostle her so her wounds don't get any worse and then he went towards the unconscious Rika.

"You were fantastic out there."

"T-thanks Naruto-kun."

"You can sleep if you want."

"Y-yes." She started to close her eyes and fell into the weary form of sleep. Naruto took Rika on his back and made his way towards the infirmary. Hiashi made his way down to talk to his daughter as Kakashi looked at Naruto, planning to have a talk with him.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a sad smile, 'Even if doesn't like Konoha, at least he has people here who actually give him a chance.'

'So, he's attached to those two girls.' Orochimaru though, planning about the strange, malevolent Kyuubi container

* * *

-Hospital-

Naruto took both girls and had a nurse, who actually did her damn job whenever he had to be brought to the hospital.

She placed them on the hospital beds as the doctors took care of them. The nurse informed him that would awake within the hour, to which Naruto thanked her. Naruto flashed back to the stadium just seconds before Hiashi speed walked down the hallway where he once was.

He looked at his unconscious daughter with interest, but at the same time deep inside of him, he was weeping for his daughter and how far he must have pushed her away before he then he returned to his seat, looking every bit of a cold-hearted bastard as he was taught.

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Kristopher Blue**

"Can Shikamaru Nara and Kristopher Blue come down to the arena?"

Shikamaru went down to the arena as Kristopher went down the other way, facing each other when they arrived in the arena. Both of them got into a ready stance and waited for the protractor to start the match.

"Both opponents ready?"

"Fight~!"

Kristopher went to attack him, but Shikamaru caught him in his shadow, however before he could pin him, Shikamaru felt his hold on Blue slipping away from him. He removed his shadow and made space between him and the chakra sucker.

"What's a matter? I thought you were going to knock me out? Isn't this battle for your fat friend who shouldn't even be a shinobi?" He smirked

"I wouldn't really be talking, you troublesome bastard," Shikamaru said, throwing a kunai, but he avoided it laughing.

"Is that all you got?"

Another kunai grazed his cheek and he made to avoid flying knives that were mostly aimed at lethal points. However, if you looked closely, you could see the thin, chakra wire attached to the kunais, when Shikamaru threw the last kunai hitting the ground, where it could have been lethal if stabbed.

"Finally run out? Good, so now I can-What?!" Kristopher's footing was off from a fissure in the ground and Shikamaru's trap was sprung, the wires finally made their appearance, and latched onto Kristopher, stabbing into his skin. Pinning him in place.

"Aaaah! You bastard!" He snarled, blood dripping down his limbs, the wires holding him in place.

Shikamaru placed a kunai at his neck and said, "Surrender, now."

Hayato made his appearance and called the match, "Kristopher Blue is not able to continue, Shikamaru Nara is the winner!"

The crowd cheered and at the good match, Shikamaru went back to his team who congratulated him, along with Ino who was still a bit sore about her match with him. Kristopher was taken to the infirmary as everyone waited for the next matchup.

* * *

**Temari of the Desert vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

"Can Temari of the Desert and Naruto Uzumaki come down to the arena?"

'Now, it's my turn.'

Temari flew to the field on her fan and Naruto jumped from the railing and landed safely on the ground.

"Both opponents ready?"

Hayato got a nod from both of them.

"Fight~!" He got out of the way and Temari didn't take any chances and wrenched her fan to the side and went to blow a massive gust of wind in Naruto's direction, causing cracks in the Earth, but Naruto avoided the attack and used the dust she stirred up to make several hand signs to make his jutsu that made her attack once more.

Gusts of wind and pieces of earth rocked the stadium as the two wind users attacked each other. Sasuke grits his teeth as his eyes wide and twitching as he tried to search for Naruto and steal his jutsu.

"Sky Dragon Claw!" He yelled, a claw of pure wind, hit the side of the stadium, making a large gash appear beside the Hokage box.

"Holy shit!" Kiba yelled the trembling could be felt from where he stood, holding on to Akamaru.

"Naruto..."

'I need to have him or he needs to be eliminated.' Orochimaru thought, nearly salivating at the thought of the jutsu he just witnessed

'I need to end this. If that attack caught me, it would have ripped me to bloody chunks!'

"Is that all you got, Suna-nin?"

"No! Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique!" The dust that hung in the air, suddenly split from the slice of wind, releasing it into the air and making it disappear.

*whistle* "Impressive!" He said, avoiding the slash, "But, I'm going to wrap this up quickly."

Naruto rushed towards her tired form, but before she could put up a decent defense and stabbed her side, causing her to fall unconscious in Naruto's arms. He looked at the examiner who came down from his position.

"Temari of the Desert is not able to continue. The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Several boos filled the stadium, but the clapping and cheers of others who cared more about Konoha winning or Naruto's choice of attacks, especially the large one near the Kage box.

Danzo looked at Naruto with a critical eye along with several others, Kakashi was shocked and promised to find out how Naruto got that large attack and Sasuke looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. Sakura put the battle out of her mind, she still believed that Naruto was doing this for attention, but when he got on the second floor, he greeted Hinata and Rika who came back from the infirmary, not sparing a glance at Sakura.

* * *

**Gaara of the Desert vs. Rock Lee**

"Can Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee come down to the arena?"

Gaara appeared in the arena in a gust of sand and Rock Lee jumped down, he wasn't in his green leotard, he took to heart when Gaara crushed his opponent to death. Mighty Gai called in a favor from a friend to teach his student how to protect himself from Gaara's crushing technique with his sand.

It was armament Haki, it would protect him along with his speed, he could probably beat him.

He wore a karate gi top with no sleeves and pants and ninja shoes. His ninja headband tied around his forehead.

"Both opponents ready?"

Gaara nodded, which Lee saluted.

"Fight~!" Hayate left the two to fight and Lee went to attack first as Gaara crossed his arms waiting for the attack.

Lee started to punch and kick, but every time he tried Gaara's sand would prevent the attack from reaching, as Lee would speed up his attacks and had two pairs of kunais to cut away the sand Gaara started to attack him with, but Lee moved to get some space between him and his opponent.

"Lee, you can do it!"

Lee looked at Gai and undid the straps on his pants, removing them and some people thought it was just a little weight, but when he released them, they fell with a loud smash on the ground.

After that, he disappeared, making Gaara finally react for the first time since he reached the arena, showing his surprise, when Lee attacked him, breaking through his defense, leaving him to turn around to find nothing there.

Lee kept up this series of attacks, much to the crowd's amazement as Sasuke could only watch with his bloodline, trying to copy his speed and his attacks. He kept getting closer and closer until he unleashed a spinning kick that caused a cut on Gaara, forcing him away from Lee.

"He managed to cut Gaara?" Kankuro whispered

The battle continued with Lee chipping away at Gaara and then finally pushing him against the wall, his sand was withering around him, malevolent chakra surrounding him causing Lee to retreat, giving him so space.

Gaara lifted his head, a large, manic smirk filled his face, until an explosion rocked the stony silence and the feeling of drowsiness overcame most of the crowd.

The invasion has started...


	8. The Invasion and A Meeting Between Godson & Godparent

...until an explosion rocked the stony silence and the feeling of drowsiness overcame most of the crowd.

The invasion had started...

* * *

Gaara had his cue and left the stadium in the chaos surrounding and Naruto took after him after getting an order from Hayato to follow after him as he ripped through several sand-nin who were attacking with the help of Lee and his taijutsu.

Kakashi saw Naruto trailing after Gaara from the corner of his eye and he snapped an order Sasuke and Sakura to go after Gaara, to which Sasuke smirked at the chance to prove his skills and Sakura just followed after Sasuke, jumping away from the battle in the stadium.

Kakashi took down several jounin and made his way towards Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy who were fighting the rest of the invaders.

Asuma said, "Shikamaru, go help Sasuke and Sakura, understand?"

The lazy genin gave a quick, 'Yes sir,' and made haste going after two making sure not leave any trails for the enemy to follow as Asuma then ordered Ino, Choji, and Kiba to help out civilians and protect them.

Shino followed after Shikamaru to trail after Sasuke and Sakura.

Ino and Choji were ordered to help the people in the academy and protect the students and several civilians. Hinata and Rein were attacking the enemy ninjas.

An explosion came from the Kage box and the Sound four created a barrier on the orders of Orochimaru. Entrapping the two kage-level shinobi inside the barrier as Orochimaru brandished his sword, while Sarutobi summoned the Monkey King Emma who transformed into a large staff.

'Finish what you've started you old monkey,' Enma said.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura now joined by Shikamaru and Shino were working their way towards the battle where Naruto and Gaara was.

Shino stayed behind to battle Kankuro and Shikamaru was left behind to battle with Temari, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to stumble upon the scene of Naruto fighting Gaara.

"Dobe, your better is here. You can leave and sigh in relief now."

"Go scrape the cum of Orochimaru off your teeth, Uchiha." Naruto snapped, avoiding the sand was going to crush him.

"However, if you really want to fight him, be my guest. Don't nag me if you die." Naruto said, jumping away from Gaara and landing on the same tree where his 'teammates' were standing.

"So, you know your place?" Sasuke smirked, thinking about how to get him back for the cum comment.

"Get your ass moving, Uchiha or are you waiting for something long and hard to shove you down there?" Naruto said, ignoring him.

Before the Uchiha could reply, a wave of sand rushed towards them and they avoided the hit, but Sakura was now pinned to the tree.

"She'll die if you don't defeat me," Gaara said as the sand was slowly about to crush Sakura.

"Now, now, Gaara why make us wait when you can easily kill her now." Naruto tutted, thinking that keeping her alive was waste of time and air.

Sakura looked shocked at the boy who used to follow her around like a puppy.

"You wouldn't let him kill me, would you de-Naruto?"

"Of course, I would, you pathetic waste of a girl. You aren't worth my time."

"No, you're lying! You love me!"

"Like you know a thing about the concept, Haruno. All you want is admiration and confidence from me and desire the Uchiha along with one-upping Ino. That's all you care about you, vain fangirl." He stated coldly, shattering her as she went limp, tears running down her face

'He doesn't care? No, he does I'll make him care and when he does I'll crush him! He is my loyal puppy! He loves me! He always loves me and I will make him!'

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Sasuke moves to attack Gaara and all his attacks have little effect and it more like a bug buzzing around him. The Sasuke then fell to his knees, his curse mark from Orochimaru spreading all over his body, crippling him and Gaara swatted him away, making him bash his back against one of the trees and he got knocked out of the fight and Gaara made his sand cover him, releasing his biju.

"Aw hell yeah! I'm going to cause so much hell!" The sand raccoon yelled out.

'Kyuubi?'

'You know what to do brat.'

Naruto jumped down to ground level, he bit into his hand, flipping through hand seals and yelled, "Demon summoning jutsu!" A large poof of smoke appeared and malevolent chakra poured around the area.

The Kyuubi has finally been released and it scared the shit out of everyone, shocking the Old man, Orochimaru and the two brought back to life past Hokages.

'Naruto?'

'It seems the Kyuubi brat has some tricks up his sleeve.'

Back to the Battle...

The smoke cleared and Kyuubi stood tall and proud in all her furry, horrible glory with Naruto standing on her head staring at the puzzled sand biju.

"You! How the hell-"

"I just have a better container. Now, it's time for you to learn your place," Kyuubi said with a smirk

The battle was titan-level, the destroyed brush, the flames, and sands of the two monsters changed the landscape and Naruto finally got an opening and smashed a fist into Gaara's skull, waking him up.

"No! Dammit! I wanted to stay out longer!" The one-tail yelled before crumbling into a large pile of sand and Gaara fell to the floor in a heap.

Naruto releases Kyuubi back into the seal on his stomach and walks towards the downed Gaara who looks up unfearing at Naruto who then smirked at him.

While Gaara thought he was going to kill him, Naruto took him and leaned him against a tree.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you going to kill me?"

"Because I couldn't kill a brother in tails, regardless, you seem to be missing a big picture, one-tail."

Gaara looked for an explanation and Naruto told him he still had his brother and sister and not to give them up. He didn't have to be alone anymore.

The Suna-nin thought about what Naruto was talking about it all rang large bells in his head. He was right...His siblings...could have easily abandoned him, instead, they stuck by him.

Right after he finished the thought, Temari and Kankuro appeared, Temari gasped and readied her fan while Kankuro was preparing for his puppet to spring.

"Temari...Kankuro, enough. I lost..."

"Gaara..."

Gaara made his way towards them with the help of Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto looked at him and Gaara said, "Thanks."

Naruto smirked and said, "Anytime, I just want to have another battle in the future."

Gaara smiled and made away with his siblings, disappearing into the brush

Naruto then returned to the village, gripping Sakura by her hair and Sasuke by his shirt and saw that the village was in shambles but the dead invaders lining the floor and the captured ninja being led away by Konoha shinobi.

Kakashi was making his way towards him, but he had to catch the unconscious Sasuke and Sakura as Naruto threw their bodies at him.

Naruto dusted himself off and said, "Where's the old man?"

Before Kakashi could reply, Asuma cut in and said, "He is in the hospital."

Naruto nodded in the smoking ninja's direction and flashed away.

[Konoha Hospital]

Sarutobi Hiruzen was in bed, hospitalized, he was able to cripple Orochimaru by jutsu shredding the nerves in his arms.

Jiraiya is in the room and is talking with Hiruzen who said, "I can't lead anymore, Jiraiya."

"But, who is going to take your place? And before you ask, no. I need to run my spy network."

"The same excuse you use when I ask that you visit Naruto."

"Sensei, don't start."

"Why, should I Jiraiya? Every time I bring up Naruto you find some way to get away, why can't you take responsibility? I can understand Tsunade because she had so much pain of loved ones being taken away from her and she thought that Naruto was dead, but you have no excuse."

"I know, but I-"

"But, what Jiraiya- _sama_?" A new voice came into the room and both men saw Naruto standing in the doorway, and he looked anything but happy.

[Somewhere else]

A red-haired woman was staring at picture frame of a young boy with blonde locks with a sad and miserable look in his eye contrasting the large fake smile on his lips, 'Son, I will set you free. I'm so sorry, I pushed you away.'

A door opened and closed and woman's eyes opened wide before squinting into slits and snarl on her lips.

"Junko..."

A large grin and a smooth voice replied back, "Kushina-chan..."


	9. The Hunt of The Slug Sannin & The Hate Between Two Sisters

[Flashback]

_Sarutobi Hiruzen was in bed, hospitalized, he was able to cripple Orochimaru with a jutsu shredding the nerves in his arms._

_Jiraiya is in the room and is talking with Hiruzen who said, "I can't lead anymore, Jiraiya."_

_"But, who is going to take your place? And before you ask, no. I need to run my spy network."_

_"The same excuse you use when I ask that you visit Naruto," Hiruzen said, disappointed_

_"Sensei, don't start."_

_"Why, shouldn't I Jiraiya? Every time I bring up Naruto you find some way to get away, why can't you take responsibility? I can understand Tsunade because she had so much pain of -loved ones being taken away from her and she thought Naruto was dead, but you have no excuse."_

_"I know, but I-"_

_"But, what Jiraiya-sama?" A new voice came into the room and both men saw Naruto standing in the doorway and he looked anything but happy._

[Present]

"Naruto..." Hiruzen said, wondering how much he heard

Jiraiya stared at Naruto as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. This was not the happy-go-lucky boy he heard so much about. The one that would scream to the heavens about being Hokage in a bright orange jumpsuit and would eat double his own weight in ramen.

"How much did you hear, Naruto?" Hiruzen said

"When Jiraiya-sama said he needed to run his spy network," He replied back, simply

The silence filled the room and Hiruzen broke it by saying, "Naruto, why are you here?"

"I came to check if you were okay. Now, that I see that you are, I will be taking my leave," He said, turning around

"Wait!" Jiraiya said

"What is it, Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto asked

"I want you to come with me."

"What?" Naruto said, turning around to fully face the toad sage

"We are going on an A-rank mission to find my teammate, Tsunade the slug sage," Jiraiya said, proudly

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya-sama. You can find someone much better suited to accompany you in finding your teammate." Naruto refused

"Naruto please," Hiruzen said, cutting Jiraiya off and making Naruto stop from leaving

"Why, Old man?" He asked

"Because I can no longer lead as the Hokage and Tsunade is the only available candidate to take it. If not her, then-"

"Danzo..." Naruto growled

"Alright, only for you and not having to deal with Danzo. However, if the mission is a failure and Danzo is the next Hokage, I am leaving and never returning." Naruto said with a sigh

"You would leave Konoha?!" Jiraiya said, disgusted

Naruto glared at the toad sage, "In a heartbeat, this village hadn't been fucking heaven as you like to think and if you think you could convince me not to jump ship, then you are wasting your breath."

Jiraiya knew he had his work cut out for him and he knew his sensei wasn't going to be any help either.

"As I said before, you can leave. You would be allowed to leave if Danzo was ever made Hokage," Hiruzen sighed, ignoring Jiraiya's shocked look

"What surprises me is why that warhorse is still alive and kicking when the elemental nations would cum themselves silly if they heard of his death," Naruto said, bluntly

Hiruzen sighed at Naruto's crass and blunt words, even though they rang true.

"Okay...Naruto, meet me at the Hot Springs in an hour," He smirked before leaving in a puff of smoke

Naruto stared at Hiruzen and said, "He's the one that writes the perverted orange books, isn't he?"

A blush lit up his face and Naruto shook his head, "Not surprised and it's kind of sad."

Naruto then left the room, throwing a get well over his shoulder before disappearing entirely.

'I hope Naruto-kun, this village will get your trust again...even though they don't deserve it,' Hiruzen thought with sadness

* * *

[Flashback]

A red-haired woman was staring at a picture frame of a young boy with blonde locks with a sad and miserable look in his eye contrasting the large fake smile on his lips, 'Son, I will set you free. I'm so sorry, I pushed you away.'

A door opened and closed and woman's eyes opened wide before squinting into slits and a snarl fell on her lips.

"Junko..."

A large grin and smooth voice replied back, "Kushina-chan..."

[Present]

Kushina stood up from the couch she was sitting on and moved face to face with her sister, Junko Yato, her ex-sister who wore the reverse symbol of the Uzumaki clan tattooed on her right breast.

The large smirk still on her face as her soulless blue eyes bored into Kushina's own.

"Why are you here?" Kushina said, gritting her teeth

"Oh just came to check on my favorite sister," She said, moving towards Kushina

Kushina stood still and Junko moved until the pair were nearly nose to nose with each other.

Junko glanced to the side and let a smile lit up her face, "Oh, you're reminiscing...of what could have been. If you didn't think your own son was a demon."

"Shut up..." Kushina gritted out

"Oh, so now you stare at the picture," Junko said, moving over picking up the framed picture, holding it up to Kushina's face.

"Poor little Naru-chan who tried so hard to please you, but..." A large face-splitting smirk lit up her face, "Not even the spunky blonde who was the epitome of innocence could handle what you did to him. You and your clansmen," She finished off with a growl

Kushina put her head down and started to shake and Junko continued, walking around her and said, "Mommy, you see~! I did what you asked me too! Mommy, do you like it! Mommy, what else do you need?"

"What saddens me that if he were my kid, I would have loved him," Junko said, staring at the picture, making Kushina's head snap up in anger

"Ha, love. What would a person like you know of love?" She spat

"Well, the same could be said about you, dear Kushina. After all, I admit I have done many horrible things, but you are much worse than me." Junko said, ignoring her as if she was a fly

"No, I'm not." Kushina rejected

"Oh yes, you are. After all, how can you call yourself a mother when you made your son into a child prostitute for your own family to take it out their daily stress and anger on and when they were finished, you threw him away, just to die in the trash with a sneer."

Kushina roared and shoved Junko against the wall, but the busty woman moved before her head could be smashed in and she laughed as Kushina went to attack her, to shut her up.

Junko kicked Kushina away from her and pinned her underneath.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Junko said

Kushina just struggled until Junko from her chakra chains and stabbed them one by one through Kushina's limbs and through the floor.

As her screams tapered off she glared at Junko through her tears, "Oh, I love that look, so filled with hate and anguish. Just like little Naru-chan."

"What did you do to him?"

Junko laughed and said, "I didn't do anything. I actually found him in that dumpster you left him in, covered in cum and piss. His eyes were so dead-looking it ran shudders down my spine. He actually thought I was you for second until he saw my strawberry locks," She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Since it was pouring and he had nowhere else to go I took him in and trained him. He became something out of nightmares, when I trained him he was unrelenting and he tore apart his enemies. Something to be very proud of Kushina."

Kushina turned her head away from Junko as she continued on, "I don't think I could do something like that. He was so broken on the inside and yet I could see so much sadness that his own mother used him like that. As a stress reliever and as a fuck toy. I usually choose one or the other, but not both."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I tend on taking Naruto-kun with me to the west," She said to Kushina's horrified face

"You can't!"

"Why not? You want him because you finally realize that he is not the demon you and your clan claimed him to be or is it because Minato if he knew what you did, he would tear off your head."

"That's not true..."

"Yes, it is, don't lie to yourself. Regardless, what do you think he'll do once he sees you again? Embrace you and beg you to take him back? Don't make me laugh, your son, the old monkey Sarutobi and Tsunade the one you consider a mother would kill you and piss on your rotting corpse." Junko said, before slowly removing her chains from Kushina's limbs causing a fresh wave of pain.

"He will never side with you, he's an Uzumaki!" Kushina said

"And when I give him a place in my family, he will a Yato. Cold, merciless, and cruel. Goodbye, Kushina, I'm going to watch my future son wreak havoc and considering he already has two willing females at his side, I might even invite them to join."

"You are a twisted slaughterer, Junko..." Kushina said with a sneer

The blonde woman chuckled, "And what does that make you, Kushina? I'm no saint and I know where I am going when I die, you are going to a place even lower and crueler than I am for you and the rest of those fuckwits in your clan did to Naruto." Junko returned

She turned around and disappeared in a flash of black light.

Leaving Kushina healing herself on the floor. 'I need to make amends, even if I get beaten to death by Hiruzen.' She thought to herself, pulling herself up before flashing away.

* * *

[Hot Springs]

Naruto had an eye twitch as he heard perverted giggling as the pathetic man was watching women in the springs and Naruto silently gathered chakra into his hand and sent it towards Jiraiya's ass making him yelp and fall into the hot springs, where the sounds of pleas of mercy and sounds of flesh being hit.

After ten minutes of ass being kicked, crotch stomping, and pleas for mercy and high-pitched screaming, Jiraiya was thrown over the side of the hot springs and Anko and several others came out to see the twitching toad sage.

One the civilian woman said, "Are you a part of it?"

Naruto glared at the woman making her shake, "Don't dare accuse me of catering to pervert over there." He said, pointing his thumb at the twitching mass of stress.

Anko winked at Naruto who smiled back before Anko dragged Kurenai who was looking at Naruto with a critical eye back into the hot springs.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jiraiya said, standing up, looking completely fine

"You being a pervert," Naruto said, simply

"I'm not a pervert...I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a pose

"Which is even more pathetic," Naruto said in a monotone, causing Jiraiya to face fault.

"Are we going to go or not?" Naruto asked

"Fine, fine," Jiraiya said, walking towards the gate and Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were there.

'Dammit, the bitching three stooges,' Naruto groaned

"Jiraiya sama," Kakashi said, about to prattle on and on about his perverted book

"Perverted sage, are you forgetting the mission?"

"Naruto baka! Don't insult one of the sannin!" Sakura yelled, moving to punch him

Naruto moved to the side and tripped her making her head hit the gate, knocking her unconscious. "Pathetic..."

"Alright, alright, let's get moving, Naruto."

"Try not to die, dobe."

Naruto didn't even acknowledge what Sasuke said as he sped away from the village with Jiraiya to search for Tsunade as Kakashi watched Naruto with a look of contemplation and Sasuke with envy and rage.


	10. Meeting the Godmother...And Exposing Her To My Pain

Naruto traveled with Jiraiya, bouncing from place to place and Naruto having to drag Jiraiya away from the hot springs after he got the shit beaten out of him by pissed off females. Naruto had taken to calling Jiraiya by the affectionate title of Pervert, while he wanted Naruto to call him Jiraiya, which Naruto would continue calling him Pervert.

Soon the pair split up as a girl flirted with Jiraiya leading him to brush off Naruto who shook his head and made his way to the hotel, while two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them were watching him from a distance.

Naruto arrived at the hotel room, clocked in, went into his destined bedroom and laid on his bed and soon the sound of knocking on the door sounded out the minute he was going to sleep.

" **Naruto...** " Kyuubi said

'I know, Kyuubi, I know...' Naruto thought back

He then walked towards the door, opened it and saw two men, the shorter one had red eyes with commas in them and the taller one had a sword nearly the same size he was and his skin was blue with bloodshot eyes.

The three ninjas stared at each other for a while until Naruto broke the silence and said, "Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't care. I'm not interested in what you are selling, please go home."

And with that Naruto shut the door with a firm slam.

Kisame looks at his partner and said, "Did that just happen?"

Itachi sighed and said, "Apparently, bust down the door."

The shark-like man smirked and was prepared to ram down the door until Itachi pulled him away and a blast of chakra enhanced wind destroyed where they just were standing moments ago.

Naruto walked into the hallway to see the two men down the hall, a few feet away from where the attack destroyed the opposite wall.

Kisame whistled at the destruction while Itachi was thinking that this was not the energetic blond that he watched over when he was still in the ABNU. This one was too cold and focused, along with his eyes. They are much darker than when he left.

'So, what happened while I was away to change the blonde like this...' He thought to himself

"Itachi Uchiha, slaughterer of the Uchiha clan and Kisame Hoshigaki, the monster of the Hidden Mist," Naruto said, in monotone

"So, the little brat knows our names," Kisame said, intrigued

Itachi said, "Naruto-kun, please come with us."

"Sorry, Itachi, but I can't do that," Naruto shook his head

"Then can I cut off his legs, Itachi? He won't need them," Kisame grinned

Itachi just glanced at him from the corner of his eye until someone interrupted their meeting.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, arriving panting at the scene, glaring at his brother with so much hate.

Kisame smirked, "My Itachi a reunion?"

Naruto snorted, 'Tch, fucking bastard has the worst timing.'

"Little brother," Itachi said in monotone

"I have been strengthening my hate for this day and I will finally kill you!" He snarled, covering his entire hand in lightning.

He dragged his arm through the wall, destroying it, so he could land a hit on Itachi, however, the elder man easily caught Sasuke's wrist, breaking it, disabling the lightning jutsu.

Itachi then slammed him against the wall with spider cracks surrounding Sasuke's body, "You are still too weak, little brother. Not enough hate."

However, before Itachi could do anything, Naruto decides to infer, causing Itachi to drop Sasuke and dodged Kisame's strike with his massive sword. Naruto rushed towards Sasuke, grabbing him by his hair and made to escape through the wall.

"Dobe, let me go!" Sasuke snarled, trying to pry Naruto's ironclad grip out of his hair.

Naruto didn't bother responding and ran to get as much space as he could between the two S-ranked ninjas and himself. However, that plan was futile...

The two S-ranked missing ninjas stood in front of him, Kisame with an interested and amused look while Itachi still had his emotionless face on.

"Dobe, you better let me go or else-!" Sasuke said, renewing his struggling after seeing his brother in front of him.

Naruto smashed a knee into Sasuke's chest causing him to cough and hack, "Shut it, Uchiha! This is not the time for you pinning after your brother's ass! Your brother is an S-ranked missing ninja who slaughtered his entire clan and you in pathetic arrogance decided to attack him with a frontal attack of an assassination jutsu that should only be used on a restrained target."

Kisame whistled before laughing, "Your brother is getting his ass put on a plate, Itachi..."

Itachi simply closed his eyes and silently sighed at Sasuke's behavior.

Sasuke finally wrenched himself free of Naruto's grip, sending a scalding glare towards the blonde who returned it with his own cold gaze.

"Stay the hell out of my way, dobe." Sasuke snarled, glaring him before focusing on Itachi

"Is dobe all you can say?!" Naruto snapped before moving out of the way of Kisame's sword strike.

"Enough talking kid. Now you have to entertain me for a while...if you can last long enough."

Naruto snarled and put himself into a taijutsu position as he allowed his chakra to flow out as Sasuke faced to his older brother.

Kisame swings his sword bringing it down on the tiled roof with a smashing force that made pieces of tile fly everywhere.

However, a blood-curdling scream came from Sasuke and it was Itachi holding his younger brother by his broken wrist and he just finished using his bloodline technique called, Tsukuyomi on him, making him relive the slaughter of his clan.

Itachi threw Sasuke away to which he landed on the hard ground below them and focused his attention on the armed Kyuubi container, but before the two Akatsuki members to fight to capture Naruto, Jiraiya enters the fray.

"The great Jiraiya has arrived!" He screamed, standing between the two Akatsuki members and Naruto.

"Pervert, what took you so long?" Naruto said, plainly, nearly causing the toad sage to face fault.

"Let's us go, Kisame," Itachi said, before disappearing with the disappointed missing Mist ninja in tow, leaving Naruto and Jiraiya alone on the rooftops.

"Like I said, wh-" "Dynamic Entry!" A scream shouted to the heavens

Jiraiya was then kicked off the roof and Guy is standing tall and proud and Naruto could only slightly smile at and say, "Eight of ten, Guy-san. However, you can make better progress by aiming at pain spots of either the throat or the center of the forehead," He said, clapping his hands

Guy looked at the downed sannin and then looked at Naruto said, "I messed up, haven't I?" He said, scratching his head

Naruto nodded his head and soon Jiraiya was back up again and conversed with Guy who he first berated him for kicking him while Guy defended that he used the glint from his ninja headband to direct his kick. Guy then took Sasuke back to Konoha and Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's stubbornness.

Jiraiya told him that he found Tsunade and they made their way to the bar.

[Bar]

Tsunade was with her apprentice Shizune with her pig Ton-ton eating dinner and Jiraiya walks towards their table with Naruto in tow.

"Jiraiya... why are you here?" Tsunade said as Jiraiya and Naruto scooted into the booth

"We are here because we need you to become the Fifth Hokage of Leaves," Jiraiya stated

"Not happening..." She stated firmly

"Tsunade, come on,' He said

"No," Tsunade said, about to leave, before Naruto cut in.

"Can you at least visit the Old man?" Naruto said, causing her to stop in her tracks

"Old man?" Shizune asked

"The 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Tsunade...He's on his last leg from protecting the village by using a jutsu that shredded Orochimaru's arms," Jiraiya said

"The village still stands?" Shizune asked

"Yes, it still stands," Naruto replied

She shook her head and said, "No, I won't go back."

"Tsunade, you have to. It's your home, you have to protect it." He begged

"Jiraiya, I will not do it. Being Hokage is a fool's dream and everyone who aimed for that dream is dead and that...damn village took all of my family away from me and you expect me to come back and lead it? No way in hell," She spat

Jiraiya was trying to convince her, but Tsunade wouldn't hear any of it, but then her eyes caught Naruto's. They looked cold and dead-looking and it ran shudders down her spine.

Naruto just shook his head and said, "Pervert, scoot over. The mission is a failure."

"Naruto..." Jiraiya said

"No, Pervert. It seems that Danzo will be the Hokage this time considering that the prime candidate is too chicken to go on the stand."

"Who the fuck are you calling a chicken, brat?" Tsunade said, moving until she was nose to nose with the younger boy who looks back at her with unflinching eyes.

"I am because all I see is a pathetic, pale imitation of a woman that used to crumble mountains and the one woman who destroyed the common stereotype of a woman couldn't be stronger than a man... That and the person who I thought was my godmother," He trailed off in a whisper, which she heard causing her to freeze in place.

Naruto turns to Jiraiya and said, "Pervert, I will be at the hotel to pack my things."

He moves away from the table and Tsunade stood up to run towards the boy yelling for him to wait, but he flashed away before she could grab him. Tsunade turns back and sits back down in the booth as Jiraiya swallows down a shot of sake as she glares at him for an explanation.

He sighed and said, "I know, I know you want to know, but I don't."

"You don't know? What was the hell going on with him? And...is he really?" Tsunade trailed off

A sharp nod from Jiraiya gave her the answer, "Dammit Jiraiya why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

"Did you really think you could have raised a baby in your condition? You went drinking and gambling nearly every day for six years after that day!" He snapped back, not in the mood to play the blame game

"And what about you?" Tsunade said, still miffed

"I had my spy network to run and I couldn't take care of him without a bunch of red flags popping all over the elemental nations and people questioning why I have a baby who looks like you-know-who," He said, sadly

Tsunade sighed and she looked like she was going to be ill and Jiraiya stood up and said, "You don't have to come back, I won't make you.  **However,**   **if you join up with Orochimaru, I swear to Kami I will end you** ," He finished darkly, causing her to gulp

He then left the bar, leaving Tsunade alone with her thoughts with Shizune at her side. She touched her teacher's arm but Tsunade just shook her head.

Tsunade paid for her meal and told Shizune to go to Jiraiya's hotel as she grabbed the sake bottle. As she walked outside and looked at the sky and then down at the bottle in her hand and for the first time in a long time, she dumped the rest of her half-empty bottle of sake on the ground and threw away the bottle.

She then went on a walk, letting her feet take her away until she found Naruto meditating underneath the shadow of a tree.

"Tsunade, I know you are there, come out," He said, not moving from his spot.

She stands a few feet away from him and he asks a simple question.

"Why didn't you come for me?" He asked, not opening his eyes

"I was told you were dead..." She said, softly

"That's it...?" Naruto said, plainly

"No, I saw your dead, unmoving corpse and everything, I truly thought you were dead and I tried every healing spell that I knew and you wouldn't wake up and I just couldn't take it anymore and I left the village when they confirmed your death."

'Kyuubi...'

" **She's not lying, her heart is still normal and I can feel genuine sadness. She's telling the truth.** "

Naruto nodded in acceptance of her answer as she took a seat in front of him.

"Other than Hiruzen, what else has been going on in the Leaf Village?"

Naruto looked up and said, "Kushina is alive..."

"Your mother is alive!" Tsunade said, shocked out of her wits

Naruto snarled and a tree sideways from them, exploded into ashes and flames licked at the remains, shocking the slug sannin.

"That bitch is not my mother..." He spat out with pure venom

Tsunade was shocked, but before she could defend the woman she thought as a daughter, Naruto crossed the few feet between him and her and said, "I'm going to show you what she did to me and when it is finished. You tell me if you can still think of her as a mother after that."

Naruto placed his fingers at her temples and said, " **Memory hell-viewing technique!** " before everything surrounding Tsunade faded to black.

* * *

Okame: Sasuke confronts his Brother [Bleach Version] Charlotte Chuhlhourne

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, arriving panting at the scene, glaring at his brother so full of hate

Kisame smirked, "My Itachi a reunion?"

Naruto snorted, 'Tch, fucking bastard has the worst timing.'

"Little brother," Itachi said in monotone

"I have been strengthening my hate for this day and I will finally kill you!" He snarled

"This special technique will finally end you..." Sasuke said, pulling out a sword from behind his back.

Sasuke held it with two hands and said, "Sparkle, Queen of Roses!"

A plume of smoke appeared, covering the entire hallway as Naruto blew the smoke away from his face and when the smoke cleared, Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Kyuubi who was watching from behind his eyes was choking and spluttering inside his head.

Itachi's eyes were popping out of his skull and Kisame was one minute away from laughing his ass to death.

Sasuke. Fucking. Uchiha. was wearing a white crop top with extended wing-like shoulder pads and a short pink cape attached to the back. He has white underwear with extended wings at the hips and a pink flowing mini skirt. He has large, white, disk-like bracelets on his ankles and wrists, and he wears heeled shoes. His pubic hair is replaced by a pink heart outline with a smaller heart above it, and he completes the outfit with a tiara with horns.

Kisame couldn't it hold it in anymore and fell on the floor with cackling laughter and Kyuubi followed soon afterward, laughing inside her seal.

Naruto let out a shuddering breath that sounded like a laugh while Itachi slowly shook his head and wondered if he could just put his clan out of his misery and just kill him and himself for the shame.

Naruto interrupted his train of thought by saying, "Dammit, Sasuke. Did Orochimaru having your black cherry fuck you up so badly?"

Causing Sasuke to blush and then to glare at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders and wanted to watch how the scene played out between brothers and so he leaned against the doorway waiting for the first brother to attack.

'Oh, that how it got to this point...* _inward shudder_ * at least it wasn't Danzo. I would tear his head off myself if he was "taught" by Danzo,' Itachi sighed

"Shut up, dobe. With this power, I can finally kill Itachi."

"Sasuke, apparently we need to have that talk we missed when I found you messing around in mother's clothes and makeup," Itachi said, softly as he cracked his knuckles and his killing intent leaking out slowly.

Sasuke put his hands in a heart shape and yelled out, " **Beautiful Sasuke Uchiha's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero!** "

A pink heart-shaped blast came from Sasuke's hands causing Itachi and Naruto to move away from the attack, but Kisame was too slow and he was caught in the attack.

When the attack finished, Kisame was baked to hell and Naruto whistled at Sasuke's fired attack.

"Not bad, Uchiha," Naruto said, looking at the baked remains of the missing Mist ninja.

Itachi on the other hand, went to have that  _talk_ with his brother, ergo beating the shit out of him and then forcing him through the Tsukuyomi and then had to flee when Jiraiya arrived taking the charred remains of his partner with him, leaving the smell of baked fish in the hallway.

"Naruto?"

"What is it, Pervert?"

"Why is the hallway destroyed and smell like baked fish?"

"Itachi and his partner came to kidnap me, but Sasuke in his infinite wisdom decided to blast a pink attack that destroyed the hallway and baked one of the attackers to hell," Naruto said, pointing at the downed Uchiha.

"Okay, now-" "Dynamic Entry!" A voice shouted to the heavens

It was Guy in all of his green spandex glory who kicked Jiraiya out of the hotel and that made Naruto laugh along with Kyuubi who was now wheezing from so much laughing.


	11. View My Hell, A Very Busty Upgrade, and How They Met

_"That bitch is not my mother..." He spat out with pure venom_

_Tsunade was shocked, but before she could defend the woman she thought as a daughter, Naruto crossed the few feet between him and her and said, "I'm going to show you what she did to me and when it is finished. You tell me if you can still think of her as a mother after that."_

_Naruto placed his fingers at her temples and said, " **Memory hell-viewing technique!** " before everything surrounding Tsunade faded to black._

[Genjutsu]

_**-Naruto first meeting with his mother, hiding her existence and returning to the Leaf Village-** _

Naruto was kicking rocks as the glares, sneers, rude and down-right vile comments of Naruto being a demon and how he should just die washed over the small boy and he just kept his head down and trying to move away from public view without getting another beating.

He walked towards the edge of the village out of the way of the civilians and he was about to make his way back to his apartment until he saw a fiery red-headed woman and his curiosity led him to watch her from a distance.

After two days of watching her, he decided to take a chance and if she was like the rest of the villagers he would never bother her again. After all, the worst of anything happening would be him getting another beating..which unfortunately was something he was well-customed too.

Naruto Uzumaki had no idea how much his life would change after meeting the red-headed woman.

Naruto spent the next days watching her before gathering up the courage to go up to her in private and she noticed him right away. She had her eye on him ever since she returned to the village and would enjoy the reports of the demon's suffering and she hated him for trying to look like her late husband Minato Namikaze.

Kushina didn't know why she allowed the demon wearing the skin of her late son to come anywhere near her or even watch her. All she wanted to do was to tear those traitorous eyes out of the demon's head. However, when he came up to her and introduced himself, it wasn't the boisterous manner she was expecting as she watched him exclaim loudly all over the village, but softly almost to that of a kitten.

"Hello..." He said, eliminating the awkward silence

"Hello," Kushina replied

"Are you new here?" Naruto said, not really knowing where to start the conversation

"No, I have lived here and I have a family," She replied, plainly

"Oh," He said, looking dishearted, "I'm sorry for bothering your quiet time."

"Wait, what is your name?" She asked

"M-my name?" He stuttered

Kushina nodded once and he said, "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki..."

"N-Naruto? Son?" She said in shock

"S-son?!" He said, in shock

She nodded and he hugged her and she slowly hugged him back, but he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she may have had a smile on her face, but her eyes were so filled with malice would kill a lesser man. However, Naruto didn't want to believe her malice was focused on him and her hug was extremely crushing as if she was trying to make him shit out his organs almost to the likeness of toothpaste.

Naruto was bouncing around in excitement and said, "I have a mother! I have a mother! I can't believe it, but...why did you leave me?" He said with utter sadness, looking at the red-headed woman.

Kushina said, "I was hiding, Naruto-kun."

"Hiding?" Naruto questioned

"Yes, you see there are bad men who want me dead," She smiled sadly

"They want to kill you?" Naruto asked shocked

She nodded and said, "I had to go into hiding and there were consequences when you born and it was during the Kyuubi attack and your father...was killed and someone put a hit on me and I hide to hide you so you wouldn't be killed."

Naruto teared up and said, "Is the guy dead? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, but he is in hiding in order to kill both you and me..." She said, softly

"So I can't be with you," He stated with his head down

"Well..." She said, looking away from him

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"I think since it has been years after their first attack, you can stay with me," She said, looking back at Naruto

"I-I can live with you? Really?" Naruto said, his eyes bright with hope

She nodded at the hope-filled boy

"Yes! I can't wait to tell the Old Man!" He smiled

"Who is the Old Man?" She asked

"The Third Hokage. Why? Do you know him?" He asked her, to which she slightly flinched

She stalled for a bit until she said, "You can't tell him about me."

"What? Why not?" Naruto said, looking surprised

"Because of the dangerous man, remember?" She gently reminded him

Naruto looked down in shame because he didn't want his mother to get hurt, "Okay, I won't tell him, only until you feel ready to tell him. However, I don't know your name..."

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki...It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun," She smiled and she took him to her home where the Uzumaki clan is still alive and thriving.

Then everything faded to black and Tsunade was thrust into another memory of Naruto's.

_**-Beating under disguise of training and helping-** _

Naruto was kicked halfway across the training ground and he slowly got up, wincing as his stomach violently refused to his action of movement.

"Don't tell me that's all you have?" A voice of a redhead teen boy said, glaring at Naruto

"No, I am not."

"Good, I have much more to try on you," He smiled before attacking Naruto

Tsunade watched as Naruto forced to take beating after beating under the disguise of training and helping people with 'sparring' and was told to not fight back and it was only because of his advanced healing due to both the Kyuubi and his Uzumaki genes that Naruto was still alive and continue this treatment for several years day after day.

Naruto constantly had to wear bandages so whenever he visited the Hokage, he could just say it was from a beating from the mobs and he accepted it, even though Hiruzen wanted to know what made the tri-whiskered boy so happy he looked like the sun incarnate.

Naruto would just reply that it was a secret and he would tell him when he was ready and he would accept.

_**-Waiting on Kushina hand and foot-** _

Tsunade is then shown Naruto being worked to the bone, working to please his mother, doing anything and everything she asked because she would give compliments here and there and Tsunade saw those compliments meant the sun and moon to the little boy. He would do anything to get his mother's approval and Kushina used that to her advantage and had her clan members use that as well.

How she wanted her meals, if it wasn't perfect then she would dump it on Naruto's head and say do it again and Naruto would get started it on it, while clan members who caught the scene laughed as Naruto kept up his fake smile as if to convince himself that he was happy.

Kushina ordered him to polish the floors, cook all the meals under the supervision the strict chef, clean the bedrooms, and be Kushina's personal caretaker. Brushing her hair and running her baths, setting and ironing her clothes just to name a few.

Naruto would not give up to get his mother's love and respect, he though deep down inside he felt something very bad was coming as days kept passing by more and more of his clan members didn't even try to hide their malice for him and they would sneer and bark orders and compliments from Kushina were getting spare and they backhand at best and downright insulting at the worst.

The little boy didn't want to see the negativity and ignored it because of his dream of finally having a family as he kept repeating, 'It will get better...'

'You should be grateful...You have a mother that is here to take care of you...'

'Bare with it, they are family...'

Those statements hit Tsunade with the likeness of a wet fish and it made her feel sick and the slug sage didn't know how much worse it could get as she was thrust into another memory and this one shocked her out of her wits.

It was Junko Uzumaki...

_**-Meeting Junko-** _

The strawberry blonde-haired woman, standing at the same height as Kushina, however, her fishnet shirt was a v-neck showing her cleavage with a scarlet skirt and knee-high black boots, chakra-enhanced fingerless gloves with black nails. Her heart-shaped face, her pouty lips pulled into her usual large smile, button nose with her usual sky blue eyes.

Tsunade could only look in shock as Naruto chatted with the renowned sadist who exiled herself of the Uzumaki clan and created her own with the reverse symbol of the Uzumaki tattooed on her breast, symboling that she is a Yato.

She watched Naruto's memory as he first saw Junko.

He just finished wiping down the living room and he was startled when Junko kicked open the door and her eyes immediately caught with Naruto's and they stared at each other in silence until Naruto caught on that she was bleeding. He rushed up to her and asked, "Are you okay? I don't think I've seen you before? What's your name?" He said, his voice was soft and pleasant and much to Tsunade's shock Junko allowed him to lead her to the bathroom.

Tsunade wondered what the hell was Junko planning with Naruto, but she didn't do anything to the boy. Naruto just cleaned and dressed her wounds, even though he didn't need to do it considering the Uzumaki longevity. He talked to her and she would reply with a simple yes or no and shake her head at certain points.

When he finished he told Junko that, "Your stomach will be a bit sore, so I suggest you take it easy for a bit."

After saying his piece and goodbye, he left the room, leaving an intrigued Junko staring after the blonde boy.

Soon, their meeting was heard by Kushina who pulled Naruto aside roughly and told him in explicit terms that Junko was a terrible person and she didn't want to hear anything about her being near him or vice versa or there would be hell to pay.

Naruto shook his head as fear welled up in his throat as he heeded his mother's advice...While she was near the compound. Naruto continued to visit Junko on her own part of the compound and who she considered family and kept the meetings hidden from Kushina and the rest of the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto continued to visit Junko on her own part of the compound and who she considered family and kept the meetings hidden from Kushina and the rest of the Uzumaki clan who he heard nothing but terrible things about the Yato clan.

Naruto liked to stay at the Yato part of the compound considering they said no harsh words to him. They were neutral towards him and Naruto liked that and he liked to cook for them, he learned several things from the cooks who ruled the kitchen which improved his cooking much more than before. Whenever he got something right and the chefs would compliment him, he would smile and it would affect the people in the room. They just couldn't help it and they didn't want to admit it but blonde Uzumaki wormed his way into their cold, black hearts.

Even Junko who is well-known to just tolerate others and the sense of love had no meaning to her, she grew a soft spot for the blonde boy. How he would cook her meals and make her and the rest of the family feel comfortable in their own home won their appreciation.

What shocked Junko and made her feel something other than pure enjoyment of people's suffering or sadistic pleasure was when Naruto gave her a gift. It was a painting of her...and not a cheap, child-like one but one of art. It was of her with her strawberry blonde locks not in her normal twin tails and she was sitting in a tree, looking out at the scenery in the backyard.

She looked at the painting for a long time and she felt something in her chest and she didn't truly know how to describe the feeling, but she felt sated, almost to the level of crushing enemies underneath her feet and it made her despise Kushina even more for the way she treated her son.

Tsunade just watched how Naruto's personality worked magic against even the coldest of hearts and how he made the Yato, well-known as the opposite of the Uzumaki to be cold and merciless creating comfort for one they should have considered a target.

She could only think, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are truly an amazing person..."

Then Tsunade was thrust into another memory.

**_-That day..._ **

Tsunade soon found herself in Naruto's bare bedroom, the white walls with a tiled floor with a medium-sized bed with covers and a bedside table. He was resting peacefully and she walked towards the sleeping boy and tried to touch him but her hand passed through his head and she remembered that she just an observer.

And then Naruto's bedroom door was kicked open startling the young boy and Tsunade who looked at the livid face of Kushina and it wasn't her hair splitting into nine parts, but it was straight as an arrow and her face was shadowed with malice and hate.

"M-mom?" He stuttered, but Kushina replied with a harsh backslap causing Tsunade to yell out a curse, but she couldn't do anything but watch.

Tsunade could only watch in shock and horror as Kushina screamed and berated her son, yelling at him that she told him to stay away from Junko and he ignored her order and now he had to pay and she told him of how he disgusted her ever since she first laid eyes on him and how he was a demon.

Naruto was shocked out of his mind as a pulsing pain of his cheek and the words of his mother hit him in a comparison a bunch of kunai to an enemy ninja.

Kushina then started to beat him to a bloody pulp and Naruto's world was racked with pain and he could only lay there and take it.

"Even now, you demon bastard, you scorn me for not dying...Fine, this will break you and I will make sure you will not live after today..." She smiled, twisting her features into something of a monster, causing Tsunade to feel sick.

She picked up Naruto by his hair and dragged him out of his room as Tsunade followed watching as Kushina would scream at him to be silent while Naruto asked what did he do wrong and when said that Junko was a good person he was rewarded with a harsh head slam into the wall that made him see stars and a cut from his head made blood fall down his face.

Kushina finally arrived at her destination, she opened the door and threw Naruto inside and locked it behind her. Naruto slowly picked himself up and he heard Kushina say, "Alright he's all yours. Make him pay!"

"M-Mom? Mom!" Naruto crawled to the door, but then he was suddenly hit in the face and he saw his clan members, all of them leering at him and Naruto had his back pressed against the door, trembling like a leaf.

"Aw~, is the demon boy scared?" One asked with a malevolent sneer

"He's probably doing it in excitement just like them, little whore."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Naruto stuttered, wanting nothing more than to be back at his shitty apartment.

Grins and sneers from all the people in the room answered him before he was jumped, his clothes were torn off and...he was raped repeatedly for hours and Tsunade could only watch in horror as he was raped by men and women in his clan as they thought they could get a new bloodline from the demon and they made sure he felt nothing but pain from the ordeal. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days...

Tsunade wanted to puke, wanted to scream, wanted to anything to make the horrible images and noises that kept attacking her senses and she wanted nothing more than to put Kushina's head on a platter and she watched as the last ones finally finished violating her godson as they dropped him like a used tissue.

Kushina came back into the room and saw Naruto covered head to toe in cum, his blood mixing with the cum creating a sickening pink mixture as Naruto gurgled in pain as Kushina lifted him by his hair as his dead-looking eyes looked back into Kushina's smug ones. She said, "Apparently you still won't die, demon. Just because you look like my son and wear his skin doesn't mean I won't punish you and I know my son and husband are cheering me on from the other side. However, I will not allow your presence taint my house any longer."

"Do you want us to get rid of him, Kushina-sama?" One of Uzumaki members said

"No, you all done enough. We will celebrate tonight." She smiled at them and the members cheered.

Naruto gurgled once more before coughing and throwing up a liter of cum on the floor, making Kushina kick his jaw, shattering it with a harsh crack and Naruto could only sound out a low moan as Tsunade had tears run down her face.

Kushina dragged him out of the house and the scene was caught by one of the Yato members who rushed back to the Yato compound and went to tell Junko.

Tsunade felt so hopeless as she watched Kushina manhandle Naruto, dragging him naked through the brush and she finally dumped him a dumpster filled to the brim with maggots and rotting garbage.

"A fitting end for you demon," Kushina sneered as she threw him into the filthy muck.

Naruto stared at her with dead eyes and Kushina crushed the last bit of light in his eyes and said, "If you come near my compound, I will make the torture you just suffered through look like a playing ninja's game before I finally end your pathetic life, understand?"

He slowly nodded as all the light in his eyes finally died as he stared unblinkingly at the woman who crushed him so thoroughly.

"Good, now stay there and rot in hell you pathetic little demon," She spat before flashing away leaving Naruto to die in the shadows.

Tsunade was now weeping silently as she looked at Naruto's dead eyes staring at her and she just wanted nothing more than to hold him but her trembling hands just passed through Naruto's prone figure.

Naruto barely moved as he kept staring at that spot Kushina left before Junko found him with her emotionless face. He stared back at her with his dead eyes and she slowly moved towards him and carried him in her arms. She took him away from the dumpster and Tsunade knew that Junko was a hair's inch away from committing a slaughter.

The Yato clan finally separated from the Uzumaki moving somewhere the Uzumaki couldn't find them and she took him back to his new compound and they were in shock at seeing the state of Naruto. They steeled their faces and took him into their care, healed, and cleaned him up.

Naruto hadn't said anything since his farewell present from the Uzumaki clan and he rested in his bed as Tsunade watched Naruto from his bedside, watching as the Yato cared for him and healed him.

The young boy still had a blank look on his face, his blue eyes were dark as sapphires but dull as a polished stone. He remained expressionless as his mind was steel box and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Junko walked into Naruto's bedroom, she took a seat on his bed and watched Naruto and he watched her.

Finally, she broke the silence and said, "Do you want to get stronger?"

Naruto finally spoke for the first time since his attack and rape and said, "Where do I start?"

After saying that, the last thing Tsunade saw was Junko's smiling face and sparkling eyes.

[Genjutsu Release]

Tsunade was then back in her own body and she was staring at Naruto's blue eyes and saw terrifying darkness, strength, and crippling sadness that could make a depressed person seem like his cheery mask of a dead last.

He moved away from her as Tsunade ran to a bush and threw up and emptied the contents of her stomach and when she finished she let out an anguished scream of pain and horror as she felt her own heart ripped out of her chest from the horrors she just witnessed.

She punched the ground causing a massive fissure in the ground as tears ran down her face as she gasped and hiccuped in sadness, pain, and rage.

Tsunade felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see a plain-faced Naruto as he handed her a napkin which she took and thanked him for. He then led her back to his hotel room and found that the Pervert was still out and about with his peeping.

She laid on the bed and he sat down on the chair in the room and said, "Do not tell anyone unless I tell you too, okay?"

Tsunade nodded and said, "I will, I won't tell anyone, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you."

Naruto just nodded his head and told her to go to sleep, which she did as the emotional whirlwind she just went through exhausted her and she just went to sleep.

'Now that she knows what they did to me, I wonder what she will do next?' Naruto thought as he got up and watched Tsunade sleep.

However, she grabbed him and pulled him into the bed, not wanting to let him go.

'Oh right, I nearly forgot the Senju are a part of the Uzumaki and she has her sensing ability and her emotions are still running rampant,' He inwardly sighed

'Oh well, at least it will give the Pervert something to cry about, considering his godson is one of few to cuddle with his godmother's massive tits while he can only look and not touch.' Naruto inwardly snorted as he made himself comfortable in Tsunade's grasp.

He wouldn't admit it, but her protective grasp was welcoming and comfortable as he let her warmth lull him to sleep and he went through a flashback of his own...By the time he met Rika...

[Flashback] Naruto: Age 9 Rika: 9; both near the age 10

Naruto had the symbol of the Yato on his black shirt and he wore green shorts with ninja sandals. He grew and trained with the Yato who healed and protected him as he hid in plain sight as they helped him create his mask as a cheery slacker who kept trying and shouting that he would be the greatest Hokage.

He was walking downtown in the middle of night, the eerie darkness never failing to comfort him until his ears caught onto an argument he watched as a girl with wild black hair ran out of a building wearing nothing but a hastily put on shirt and underwear and what looked to be her father chasing after her, his shirt open showing his pot belly and an ugly sneer adorning his face.

Naruto growled and stalked after the man from the shadows and watched as he cornered the black-haired girl in the alley. He watched as the man confronted the black-haired girl and he was going to grab her until the girl lashed out with a piece of pipe causing the man to fall to the ground.

She looked at him with such utter loathing and hate it caused the pathetic man to piss himself in fear.

"Now...you tremble...you bastard. Since you seem so keen on keeping me as your fuck toy since your prune of a wife won't give you any. I think I should remind you and why you shouldn't don't you think...daddy."

He tried to talk, but Rika responded with another bash on the head, beating him with it until his face was a mangled mess and then sodomized him with the rusty and bloody piece of pipe causing the man to gurgle out a low groan of pain.

"Not so fun now, when you are on the receiving end of it, aren't you...bitch," She spat

However before she could leave, Naruto decided to make his appearance and he jumped down on the fat bastard's head causing his brains to spray all over Rika and himself.

She stared at him in shock as he tilted his head and said, "Did anyone ever tell you, you look cute covered blood?"

Which shocked her out of her thoughts and said, "Well you are the first to do so. So good for you."

He smiled at her and began to walk towards her and she was frozen in place until he was face to face with her and she stared into his unblinking dark blue eyes and he just smiled and kissed her cheek, making her violently flinch.

"W-what was that for?" She said, grabbing her cheek

"Just cause I wanted to...I'll be seeing you around." Naruto then just disappeared, leaving Rika alone, however, he was still watching her as she made her way back to her apartment and saw a bloody mess and she ran inside.

It was her mother on the kitchen floor, looking like a piece of mauled meat and a pill bottle and note was resting neatly on the table.

'She's all yours to deal with, kill her or let her die, your choice. The pills are something to make sure you don't have the bastard's child.'

\- Naruto'

"Naruto, huh?" Rika whispered, but the woman on the floor heard her and whimpered causing Rika to look at her.

The mother begged her to help her, but Rika turned to the table and popped two pills inside and downed it with a glass of water and when she finished, she smashed the glass cup against the counter and grabbed the largest glass shard like a dagger and turned her attention to her bleeding mother.

"Rika-chan? Please, no. I'm your mother," The woman rasped

"You aren't my mother...A mother is supposed to protect their daughters and you allowed your husband to use me as a fuck toy and guess what he's dead and will join him. In Hell!" Rika snapped before stabbing her mother repeatedly before slitting her throat spraying her with blood as she watched the light out of her mother's eyes die out.

Rika breathed in and out and she walked to the bathroom and cleaned herself up and made her way towards her bedroom and fell asleep.

"Good girl... This will be the start of a wonderful relationship," Naruto whispered before disappearing into the wind.

* * *


	12. What a Soapy Morning, Kushina's Back? The Beginning of the Sannin Brawl

Naruto silently awakes from his slumber and finds himself within Tsunade's comforting grasp, her boobs pressed against his cheek, he silently sighed as he listened to her heart beating from within her chest and started to slowly untangled himself from her arms.

She slightly frowned in her sleep as tried to search for Naruto's source of warmth and knowing she would wake up before he could what he wanted, he brought himself closer to her to which she wrapped her arms around him with a sigh. He planted a kiss on the purple diamond in the center of her forehead. The results were...interesting to say the least.

Tsunade's genjustu was broken, briefly showing her old age, until the chakra Naruto implanted into her seal started to change her body, rejuvenating it, making it younger and stronger than before. She looked the same as she did in her prime, just a lot stronger with more benefits. Her hair grew longer to where it reached her lower back, slightly curly with dark strawberry highlights, her fair skin became flawless, her shirt couldn't really fit her new bust size and they popped out of it with a tear.

'My, my, I can see why the pervert is smitten with her, sexually, but that is no excuse to try to peek at her in the hot springs. That's just rude and pathetic, two things real kunoichis would not tolerate,' Naruto inwardly tutted, before laying down, closing his eyes and waited for the pervert to arrive.

Soon after, he settled into his position of being Tsunade's blanket the door opened and Jiraiya entered, looking over his notes and when he looked towards the bed, expecting to find Naruto resting alone, he found Tsunade. She was lightly breathing with different hair and her breasts out of her shirt, holding onto a sleeping Naruto as if he was a cuddle toy.

"What the hell?!" Jiraiya snapped, waking up Tsunade quickly, her breasts proudly on display, much to Jiraiya's pleasure as his nose was now gushing fountains of blood.

A groan made the two sages turn to find Naruto rising up from where he fell on the floor, rubbing his head and said, "Dammit, pervert. Do you always scream first thing in the morning?"

Tsunade then realizes why she feels suddenly cold and mechanically turns to face the pervert and punches Jiraiya out of the hotel they were staying in with him saying, "That punch was worth it!" Not realizing he dropped the notebook when he took off via Tsunade punching airlines. One punch lands you anywhere in the elemental countries, depending on how far you piss her off.

Regardless, Tsunade threw off the blanket she was resting under and stretched, as Naruto came up to her and fixed her shirt to a better position, to where she would still have some modesty.

"Thank you, Naruto..." She said, giving him a hug, which he slowly returned

"You are welcome, Tsunade," He answered back, before being released from her hug.

"I feel different, I don't know why, but I do," She slightly yawned, shrugging off the remains of her sleep.

"Ah, that. Come with me," He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

Tsunade first saw her hair was different with strawberry highlights as she ran her fingers through her hair, she found that it was thicker than it was yesterday. She also realized she wasn't wearing her genjutsu, shocking her.

"You are wondering why aren't you?" He asked, simply, as he was sitting on the bathroom counter.

She looked at him and waited for his explanation and he replied, "I put a bit of my chakra into your seal on your forehead, causing it to break your genjutsu and give you your new appearance, without the use of genjutsu, this is how you really look," Shocking her completely

"H-how?" Tsunade stuttered, unable to comprehend how he was able to do that.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, right where her seal was, making her blush before pulling back.

"Understand now?" He questioned softly

"Yeah... Thank you," She replied

"Who is going to use the shower first? Regardless, I don't care either way, but I'd rather not have to piece the pervert back together if you decide to shatter his every bone for peeking on you in the bath," He replied, getting off the counter.

"Actually, I have an idea..." Tsunade grinned

Naruto raises an eyebrow, but when Tsunade takes off her shirt and drops it on the floor, it gave Naruto an inkling of what she wanted to do with him.

Several minutes later, Jiraiya comes back into the room, returning from Tsunade punching airlines and finds that the water in the bathroom is running and Naruto is nowhere in sight.

He decided to a chance and peeked into the bathroom to find a sight he both loved and hated, it was Naruto in Tsunade's lap in the bathtub, being washed by her, fully naked and covered in suds. Jiraiya could barely believe it, but he felt anger and jealousy well up in the pit of his stomach as he watched the two. Naruto smirked at him from his position before slamming the door shut.

He chuckled in remembrance of the miserable look on Jiraiya's face and said, "I see why you wanted me to enter the bath with you. That's hilarious," He smirked at the woman running her hands through his hair.

"I told you," She smiled, pressing her breasts into his back

The two bask in the warmth of each other and the soapy water until Tsunade asks a question that is on her mind, "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I still have to become Hokage?"

"No, you don't. I won't force you, however, I'd rather not have Danzo of all people lead the village because he wants me as a weapon and the Old man, gave me permission to leave if Danzo ever became Hokage."

"Would you truly leave Konoha?" Tsunade questioned

"Yes, I would. The village hasn't really done anything for me and I have two girls and several others that would come with me."

"Then, can you make space for me to join you?" Tsunade said, making him freeze

"What?" He questioned, looking up at her

"If you have to leave, I'm coming with you, I'll be damned if I have to go back there with no family. The village will stand, but family comes and goes, and I want to be with my family...If you will let me," She finished softly

Naruto turned to her, looking into brown eyes and said, "The more, the merrier," he smiled

He was rewarded with a sweet smile and a hug before the two decided to get out of the tub after washing all the soap and suds off their bodies.

The two then left the bathroom and got changed into different clothes for the day and they left the sobbing man on the floor, weeping for his precious notebook and the material he could make with it and the pair went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm~?"

"Am I the only one who knows... _about that?_ "

"The two girls know, Junko, and the Yato clan along with  ** _the Uzumaki_**. Not even the old man knows and I would like to keep it that way, hell knows what that old man would do if he knew..." Naruto trailed off in a whisper, before having Tsunade lead the way for breakfast.

What Naruto didn't know, was that the source of his suffering would be spilling her guts to the one man he didn't want his story of abuse to be told too and so would change the course of ninja history.

* * *

[Konoha: Hokage Tower]

Hiruzen is doing paperwork and a knock is heard at his door and said, "Come in!" He said, not even looking up and when the door opened his semi-smiling face became shocked before turning into a grim line.

"Hey, Old Monkey," She said, looking sheepishly at Hiruzen

"Kushina," He whispered, putting his pen down on his desk.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked, quietly

"Cut the bullshit and get in here." He said, seriously, wondering where the hell was she when she could take care of Naruto when he was smaller

"Everyone please, leave the room," He said, softly and five slight snaps went off and Hiruzen waiting, before sighing and flung two kunai, one behind him and one above him, showing two dead bodies of Danzo's ABNU, he sent them to the T&I unit and focused all his attention of Kushina.

"Where. the. hell. were you?!" He snapped at the woman he thought of a surrogate daughter

She looked down and he felt something bad well up in the pit of his stomach.

"If you won't tell me, then I will call Inoichi," He told her,

She was still silent which caused him to sigh and he called for Inoichi to come to his office immediately.

The blonde interrogator arrived at the Hokage's office and was shocked senseless at seeing one of his best friends among the living.

"Kushina-senpai?"

Kushina winced at hearing the voice of the young man she took under her wing, she knew that he would never see her the same again after this.

"She will not tell me why she has returned, Inoichi. Please enter her mind and tell me what you see."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Inoichi saluted, before saying, "Psycho Mind Transmission!" He placed a hand on her forehead and read her mind and everything that available for his use.

He ended the technique and shakily removed his hand from her forehead and looked down, not wanting to see the woman he used to have so much respect for, not right now.

"Inoichi-kun, I-" *Slap!*

"Inoichi!" Hiruzen yelled, but Inoichi ignored him and yelled at Kushina, "How could you?! To your own son!"

"Inoichi Yamanaka!" Hiruzen shouted, close to snapping at the two of them.

"Sir!" Inoichi then explained in detail, slightly stumbling over the more gruesome parts and then when he finished, he looked he wanted to get wasted to get the memories of Naruto's screaming voice out of his head.

'I owe that kid one hell of an apology when he shows up.' Inoichi thought as he needed to tell Shikaku and Choza. 'Along with telling my daughter to give the kid some space whenever he returns.'

"You are dismissed, Inoichi," Hiruzen said, softly

He nodded, but not without glaring at the major fuck up of a woman he considered a sister, when the door closed, Hiruzen slowly turned to face the red-headed woman.

"Give me one reason. ONE REASON! Why I shouldn't kill you. Right. Now..." Hiruzen growled, looking like he was inches away from choking her to death.

"Please... I wasn't in the right state of mind," She said, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Wrong answer!" He yelled, summoning Emma in his staff form and smashing her through his window, whipping off his Hokage robes, in his battle gear and went to deliver more pain to Kushina.

He screamed at her, "How dare you show your face here!" He smashed his bo staff into her stomach slamming her into a building.

"You could have loved him!" He yelled, missing her head by scant inches

"Please understand!" She said, trying to avoid his fury-filled strikes

"No! Do you know how much he wanted someone to love him? Do you know how it felt to see a boy you considered a grandson nearly burnt alive?" He yelled, shocking Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru who was among the crowd watching Hiruzen attack Kushina.

"Do you know what's like to see a young boy who just wanted to be happy, have his childhood cruelly torn away from him by civilians who didn't understand a kunai sealed into a scroll? Do you know how many times I had to stop his assassinations or his suicide attempts and that was when he was only four!" Once more shocking the three rookies as he caught her in the stomach, making her hack up a glob of blood.

"You disgust me! If I had to make a full pardon between you or Itachi Uchiha, I. choose. the. Uchiha!" He said, slamming her down to earth with each enunciation of his sentence, her broken body forming a crater in the middle of the village.

Hiruzen then jumped to the Hokage Tower and stood on the roof of it and shouted, "All of you should be ashamed! Both civilians and ninja for targeting a young boy to use as your stress reliever! But here's the thing and I hope you all go to hell when you die for trying to kill an innocent boy. He is the son of Minato Namikaze! That's right, the boy you spat on, crippled, tortured, and tried to kill is the son of your Fourth Hokage!"

The silence was deafening before screams of panic and denial came out and people were begging that it was not true, but it was. People were running around like a bunch of headless chickens and Hiruzen didn't have it in him to give a damn.

He plopped down into his chair and let out a sigh of relief and it was answered by an empty chuckle coming from the shadows of his office and he turned around to see Junko Uzumaki or now Junko Yato, the head of the Yato clan. Hiruzen thought he would feel the same type of foreboding he would always get whenever she was near him, but he felt nothing and just didn't have any will to care.

"Well, well, nicely done Old monkey," She said, sitting herself down on his desk

"Only you would say such a thing Junko," Hiruzen said to the smirking woman

Kushina was taken to the hospital and only because of her Uzumaki healing powers that she survived Hiruzen's brutal onslaught.

By now, the news would be traveling all over the village and Ino getting the information from around the village and had a talk with her dad who gave her the extreme bare thread and sugarcoated version of Naruto's torment and how it was true, made Ino rush to the toilet to puke.

After hogging the toilet for thirty minutes, she thought, 'I'm so sorry, Naruto. I will make it up to you, I promise.'

Unknown to her, several others were on the same wavelength as Ino and needed to talk to Naruto when he got back.

Rika was eating at the ramen stand, paying a visit whenever Naruto was unable to and one of the customers was talking about Naruto's abuse and how he would apologize whenever he got the chance to see him.

Rika could only silently snort, knowing that Naruto would rather eat his own liver than to forgive these pieces of crap who only now that they know he is the son of the fourth do they kiss his ass.

'Be safe, Naru...I have a feeling you are not going to like what the civilians are planning for you for when you come back,' Rika thought to herself before counting down the days, Naruto would come back.

Hinata, on the other hand, was eating lunch in her clan's dining room, her thoughts switching from her training schedule, sparring with Rika, and the stormy thoughts of what was going to happen between Naruto and the villagers. She was fully certain she would choose Naruto over her family, considering what he did for her.

'Kushina... ' Hinata thought with a growl.

'The evil woman could not even begin to be called a mother, who would use their own flesh and blood like that...well except the Hyuugas but still. I hope Naruto rips off your head and I get to see it,' Hinata finished off, darkly

She sighed as she finished off her meal and went to her bedroom to look outside and whispered, "Please be safe, Naruto-kun..."

She would tell Naruto when he comes back from his mission with the toad sage.

* * *

[Three days later] Rain Village: Akatsuki Hideout

"Everyone is here?"

"Yes Pein," Konan said

"Yes, Leader," The rest of the group said.

"What is the status of the Kyuubi container?" Pein ordered

"Yes, apparently Kushina Uzumaki is alive," Sasori said, shocking the group.

"The red-headed demon is alive?" Kisame said, tightening his grip on his sword, itching for a fight

Itachi kept his icy, emotionless face on, keeping his surprise hidden, even though 'Tobi' could see it as clear as day.

"What does that have to do with the Kyuubi container?" Konan said

"Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze," Sasori said, closing his eyes waiting for certain members to start cursing.

He wasn't disappointed...

Several members screamed outrage, shock, and curses, mostly from Hidan before Pein silenced them.

"Explain, Sasori."

Sasori then explained with the information that he obtained from his sources from Konoha, from Kushina arrival, her beatdown from Hiruzen, and his announcement of Naruto Uzumaki as Minato Namikaze's son, which left the group in shock.

"Dismissed," Pein said and for once everyone didn't argue and one by one they cut the connection. Itachi made his way from Kisame to think as he flashed back to first meeting Naruto in a long time.

'Those eyes, cold, dead, and focused, along with his power...No child can go from a bright orange screaming to the heavens moran to a cold and dead-eyed shinobi without some type of tragic incident and a mother abandoning him would make him cold, but not dead-eyed...'

"So, what happened between Naruto Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki to make him to...ruthless," Itachi softly said to himself as he looked up at the sky above him.

'How long has he been this way and how could nobody have seen it?' Itachi wondered

* * *

Tsunade then goes on a drink with Jiraiya which leads to her knocking him out with drugs, so he would get out of the way so she could meet up with Orochimaru.

[Tansaku Quaters]

Tsunade meets up with Orochimaru who says, "So you decided to side with me? Abet your new changes..."

"I won't side with you, I just want you out of my life," She said ignoring his questioning tone for the second part of his sentence, her hands glowing a greenish blue hue as she made her way towards the smirking snake sannin.

However, Kabuto slashed at her with a kunai and taking a defensive stance before Orochimaru.

"So, Tsunade you decided to betray me?" Orochimaru asked

"There is nothing to betray if I didn't side with you first..." Tsunade replied

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "We will bring you by force, then. Kabuto?"

Kabuto then goes to attack Tsunade and in which Tsunade defends herself and attacks, him in turn. The battle goes in Tsunade's favor when she manages to land a hit on him with her Body Pathway Derangement technique, however, she watches in slight fascination and horror as he fixes himself with his knowledge of the human body. He cuts his hand and flicks his blood onto her face, making her go into shock and he damaged her hamstring in her left leg.

When the loyal ninja of Orochimaru charged at Tsunade to knock her unconscious he is blindsided from the left that made his head spin. He turned around to see the emotionless face of Naruto Uzumaki staring down at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Kabuto said, in shock

Naruto didn't reply and kicked Kabuto further away from Tsunade's prone form that was still in shock from blood being splashed on her as he wrapped his hands around her and whispered to her, "You are not there, Tsunade... Come to reality, come back to me."

Tsunade snapped out of her shock to find Naruto holding her as he looked at Kabuto and Orochimaru observing the pair.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Deal with the snake fucker, Tsunade. I'll deal with his bitch boy," Naruto said, coldly

Tsunade wipes off Kabuto's blood off her face and glares at Orochimaru's smug face as she healed the damaged hamstring in her left leg.

Naruto vs. Kabuto

Kabuto stands up looking at the silent, emotionless form of Naruto Uzumaki, everything from the perky, orange, sunshine blonde dead last that screamed that he wanted to be Hokage and how the person in front was that dead last's extreme opposite.

"Come on, Kabuto do not tell me that one kick is all it takes to shock you into a stupor?" Naruto said.

"You little shit..." Kabuto sneered before going to attack Naruto who met him head on, attacking the cool-faced genin with a pair of chakra-enhanced kunais.

Tsunade then attacks Orochimaru, who with his flexibility and fighting prowess allowed him to avoid her mountain crushing strikes and then Jiraiya entered the fray with Shizune at his side, who healed him, getting into the fight between Tsunade and Orochimaru and Shizune backing up Naruto.

Finally, three sannin used the summoning jutsu, enveloping the area in smoke before dissipating and three large summons stood across each other.

Manda, the Snake Boss

Gamabunta, the Toad Boss

Katsuyu, the Slug Boss

'My, how interesting...' Naruto thought, looking at the staredown between the three sages.

" **Naruto~...** " Kyuubi said

'Yes, yes, I know,' Naruto thought to his companion before biting into his hand and slamming down on the ground and making his own summon, enveloping himself in smoke and what stood before the three boss summons was something that made them feel fear run down their spines.

"Kyuubi..." Gamabunta said

"Hey, you tadpole...I see you still have the scar from so long ago." Kyuubi said with a smirk.

'Naruto?' Tsunade said, looking at the boy who was standing on the head of the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha.

"Orochimaru! You didn't tell me you were facing the Kyuubi! You will serve me many sacrifices for this!" Manda snapped

"Of course, Manda," Orochimaru said in a silky tone

'This isn't good if Manda finds out that Orochimaru cannot use his hands he will easily turn on us,' Kabuto thought with slight worry over this upcoming battle.

_**Kyuubi & Slug & Toad Boss Summon vs. Snake Boss Summon, who will win?** _


	13. The End of the Brawl and Tsunade's Back in Town! Kushina, You Have Some Explaining To Do!

_'My, how interesting...' Naruto thought, looking at the staredown between the three sannin._

_'Naruto~...' Kyuubi said_

_'Yes, yes, I know,' He thought back to his companion before biting into his hand and slamming his palm into the ground and making his own summon, enveloping himself in smoke and what stood before the three boss summons was something that made them feel fear run down their spines._

_"Kyuubi..." Gamabunta said_

_"Hey, you tadpole...I see you still have the scar from so long ago." Kyuubi said with a smirk._

_"Naruto?" Tsunade said, looking at the boy who was standing on the head of the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha._

_"Orochimaru! You didn't tell me you were facing the Kyuubi! You will serve me many sacrifices for this!" Manda snapped_

_"Of course, Manda," Orochimaru replied in a silky tone_

_'This isn't good. If Manda finds out that Orochimaru cannot use his hands he will easily turn on us,' Kabuto thought with slight worry over this upcoming battle._

**_Kyuubi & Slug Boss Summon & Toad Boss Summon vs. Snake Boss Summon, who will win?_ **

[Present]

Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were having the staredown of the century.

Naruto was standing on the Kyuubi's head, the nine-tailed fox was smirking at the snake and toad summons as her tails waved excited behind her.

Tsunade was standing on her own personal summon, Katsuyu still a bit in awe at her godson summoning the damn Kyuubi.

'Damn, talk about having a literal ace up your sleeve...' Tsunade thought as she glanced at her godson once more, before turning her attention to Orochimaru.

Jiraiya had to rely on all his ninja experience to not have his mouth drop to the ground as he stared at Naruto standing on top of the nine-tailed fox that nearly destroyed Konoha.

'Naruto... how can you summon the Kyuubi of all things?' Jiraiya asked himself as Gamabunta wasn't that far away from his train of thought.

Orochimaru glared at the boy who has been shown to be more than a pain in his side since the chunin exams and he needed to be either eliminated or on his side as both his summon and Kabuto glared at the cold-eyed genin.

"Well what you know, my new snakeskin wallet has arrived," Gamabunta snarked, blowing a puff of smoke into Manda's face

"How dare you disrespect me, you dirty, rotten toad!" Manda hissed in displeasure

"The sannin end today, Orochimaru, you will die today," Tsunade yelled, towards the cocky sannin

"Let's get this started, Tsunade," Jiraiya yelled, his hands flipping through hand signs.

Orochimaru said nothing, but a smirk on his face as he looked at his ex-comrades.

Naruto mentally told his companion, "Let's get this party started, Kyu."

Kyuubi let out an even larger smirk that caused all three boss summons to be put on edge as the Kyuubi smacked her tails down on the ground causing a thunderous earthquake, forcing the battle to begin.

Manda struck first, avoiding Gamabunta's strike with his dagger as he wrapped his body around Katsuyu, tightening around her in an unrelenting chock hold, causing Tsunade to yell out, "Katsuyu!"

However, the massive slug then split into many smaller slugs, escaping from Manda's hold to reform entirely, causing both the Kyuubi and Naruto to raise an eyebrow in interest.

Kyuubi then entered the battle, smacking Manda away from Katsuyu with one of her tails, but that caused Gamabunta's sword to be tossed away, just slightly out of his reach. Manda hissed and bared his fangs at the large fox and charged at the Nine-Tailed Fox, but the Kyuubi wrapped two tails around Manda, halting its' charge.

Tsunade seeing an opportunity grabbed Gamabunta's knife and stabbed it into Manda's head who responded with a loud roar of his displeasure and pain.

* * *

[Orochimaru vs Jiraiya]

Jiraiya and Orochimaru attacked each other, the snake sannin with his unique sword while Jiraiya attacked with kunai.

Orochimaru tried to bite Jiraiya using his long-neck technique to reach him, but Jiraiya used his Wild Lion's Mane technique to protect himself, making Orochimaru unable to bite him as he righted his neck to its usual position.

"Still the annoying dobe who can't do anything, aren't you, Jiraiya?" Orochimaru said

"Maybe, but this dobe will finally end you for all the suffering you caused," Jiraiya said

"Hmph," Orochimaru snarked, before slowly tearing off his face and a beautiful female's face appeared

"Huh?" Jiraiya said, starting at the beautiful woman's face, before freaking out

"No! I am not gay! How can you have such a beautiful face! No, that sounds horrible! I might cry!" Jiraiya yelled, before hacking thinking he was going to puke.

Orochimaru could only have a large sweatdrop appear behind his head, before punching Jiraiya in the face, making him stop his blubbering.

"Idiot, I completed my jutsu, I have obtained immortal life!" Orochimaru said, before being punched by Jiraiya, who growled at him as Orochimaru returned to his male face.

"Damn. Now you are even creepier than before and you are a pedophile that goes after little boys," Jiraiya said, turning green.

"I am not a pedophile!" Orochimaru snapped

"Sure~, you aren't. Don't worry, there are many psychiatrists that can help you with your issues," Jiraiya smiled

Orochimaru then nearly stabbed him with his sword of Kusanagi, but Jiraiya avoided the strike and tried to land a snap kick towards Orochimaru which he avoided and the fight continued.

* * *

[Kabuto vs. Shizune]

Kabuto and Shizune fight against each other, Kabuto with his curved kunai and Shizune with her senbons. Shizune had several senbons were drenched with different types of potions and concoctions that ranged from immediate incapacitation to instant death.

"Not bad..." Kabuto said, before charging at Shizune.

Shizune flipped through several hand signs and called out one of her secret attacks, "Super Ham Attack!"

The stupidity of the name caused Kabuto to stop in shock, which gave Shizune enough time to use Tonton as a projectile which hit the ninja of Orochimaru in the face causing him to be thrown back a few feet.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he clutched his face in shock of having a small pig tossed at his face.

Kabuto then went to attack once again and she called out, "Super Ham Meat Barrage!"

Poor Kabuto was then was smacked with multiple clones of Tonton, squealing in anger at all sides, burying him in a mountain of pigs for a short couple of seconds, before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Kabuto then kept his distance not wanting to be hit with any other version of that stupid pig-based attack.

* * *

Manda roared, "Dammit, I won't be able to eat solid food for three months because of this! Orochimaru! Don't you dare summon me or else I will have you killed!" With the massive snake, saying his piece, he then left the battle, poofing back into his cave to heal.

Orochimaru glared, knowing that Manda was going to be a pain for the next several months because of his injury and he kicked Jiraiya away from him as he had to defend himself against Tsunade's brutal punches, taking several to the face as she punching him towards Gamabunta's large dagger.

The snake sannin righted himself at the last second, but Tsunade appeared behind him and kicked him into the ground and then used one of her signature attacks, "Heaven's kick of pain!"

The kick landed directly on his stomach, causing him to puke up blood and bile as he felt his stomach was destroyed by the power of her kick caused a crater to form underneath him. He used the rubble and dust that her technique caused to shed his skin, avoiding Katsuyu's sticky tongue tooth acid that ate away at the ground he had just been standing on and he avoided being roasted from Jiraiya's Toad Oil Bomb. But he was unable to avoid being caught by the Kyuubi's tail, ripping his body in half.

Orochimaru used his snakes to fix his body making it whole once more, much to the disgust of both Tsunade and Jiraiya. Kabuto then appeared next to the snake sannin, avoiding another round of Shizune's needles.

The snake sannin glared at all his attackers as they stood before him, glaring at him in return. Orochimaru then started to disappear into the ground.

He smirked at them saying, "Shame on you, Tsunade, giving up the chance to meet your loved ones~."

Tsunade snarled, "They would be ashamed of me if I believed that you could bring them back to life for me. They would be nothing more than cheap knockoffs."

"Regardless, I have many ways, I will get my arms back and then I will destroy Konoha and you...Naruto Uzumaki will be the first of many to be killed."

"Get in line, Pedomaru. There are many who already want me dead and they have tried and failed, your threats make no difference," Naruto said

Orochimaru finally disappeared with Kabuto in tow, his eyes completely on Naruto before being swallowed into the ground below him.

The two sannin and Naruto stood silently waiting until they were sure Orochimaru was no longer among them and they slightly relaxed their stance.

Tsunade and Jiraiya called off their summons.

Katsuyu replied, "Milady, until we meet again," before disappearing back into her realm.

Gamabunta, grabbing his dagger and said, "Brat, next time we meet each other will have a drink, you hear?"

"Sure," Naruto shrugged to which the massive toad nodded and then disappeared.

The Kyuubi then returned back into her seal on Naruto's stomach to rest and Naruto landed safely on the ground.

Jiraiya looked like he wanted to have a long talk with him about his skills and how he was able to summon the Kyuubi, but Naruto ignored the toad sannin's inquisitive look and said, "I need to borrow Tsunade."

"What for?" Jiraiya and Shizune asked

"My own reasons..." Naruto said, before disappearing with Tsunade in tow, leaving Shizune and Jiraiya alone.

"Dammit, Naruto, get back here!" Jiraiya yelled before taking off in a burst of speed with Shizune right behind him carrying Tonton.

The two searched the town, minus Jiraiya being delayed for peeking on women and Shizune having to heal him from getting the shit kicked out of him from pissed off females, the pair then search for the missing two at the last gambling den Jiraiya and Shizune hadn't checked.

The missing two could be seen sitting together among a crowd of women surrounding Naruto as he won machine after machine after machine, cleaning out the gambling den and left Tsunade with enough money to pay off all her gambling debts with money to spare, making her extremely happy.

Shizune had her mouth on the ground in shock and then fell into a dead faint as Jiraiya was staring at Naruto, being surrounded and caressed by many beautiful women, including Tsunade, he felt very emotionally conflicted.

He couldn't decide whether to be proud of Minato's son for being such a babe magnet, cry because Naruto had so many beautiful women surrounding him, or perverted as his mind came up ten story plotlines from the jealousy-inspiring scene alone.

The next day, the group then left Tanzaku Quarters for Konoha, taking their time as Naruto wanted to spend a bit of time with Hinata and Rika, unaware that things in Konoha were different and he would not like it...not one bit.

* * *

[Konoha Gate]

Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton appear over the horizon and the eternal gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu are the first to greet them.

"Hey, Naruto!" Izumo said, running up the blonde genin

"Izumo, Kotetsu, how are you guys?" Naruto said, letting out a slight smile

"Fine, but you wouldn't believe what happened while you were away!" Izumo said, staring at Naruto

"Wha-" "Naruto, hurry up, we need to meet with the Hokage!" Jiraiya said, interrupting their conversation

"I'll find out later, bye guys," Naruto said, leaving the two as the group entered the village

"How much do you want to bet he will rip off the head of the next person who irritates him?"

"Don't play that shit with me, man. Not even Tsunade would take that bet, it's too easy."

[Townsquare]

Naruto was walking beside Tsunade with Shizune between himself and Jiraiya carrying Tonton near her chest as she took in Konoha's sights as Naruto looked straight ahead, ignoring the whispers of people, but was on edge due to the lack of glares or muttered curses of demon brat and how he should have died.

Instead, he received looks of awe, respect, disbelief, confusion, or sadness with the occasional hint of pity, making him fight to hide a growl that welled up deep from within his chest.

'What the hell is going on here?' Naruto asked himself as he avoided looking at the villagers.

Tsunade then cuts the awkward silence between the group and says, "I need to go to the hospital, Naruto I will have Shizune call you back we are going to meet Hiruzen, alright?"

Naruto nodded, "Got it."

The blonde biju holder flashed away to his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen, where Ayame was manning the counter and she welcomed with a rib-crushing hug.

After Naruto was able to release himself from Ayame's death grip, he asked for a bowl of ramen and asked, "What is going on, Ayame? Why are the civilians acting the way they are?"

Ayame stopped wiping down the counter and slowly turned towards Naruto with a frown and said, "They know."

Naruto's chopsticks snapped in two in his grip as he growled, his blue eyes turning red in anger.

"What? How?" Naruto gritted out

"Apparently, Kushina came to Konoha of her own violation and she confessed her sins to Hokage-sama, who didn't take the news very well as he beat her up very badly using his bo-staff."

"I see. Where is she?" He asked

"I don't know, but I don't care. Dad and I told her to never show her face around here again, because of what she did to you, I nearly hit her with my frying pan if it wasn't for my dad, even then he wanted to throw a bunch of knives at her and nearly took out an eye when he tossed a knife at her to make his point."

"Good old, Teuchi..." Naruto smiled

"Of course, anything for my favorite customer and you're practically a son to me. Anyone who could do that to a child has no business here in my restaurant and I don't care if even God wishes for her to enter, she won't," Teuchi said, coming from the back, a serious look on his face.

Naruto smiled and ordered three bowls of ramen to start off as he asked about what else he had missed, besides Kushina's return to Konoha.

[Konoha's Hospital]

Tsunade arrived at the hospital with Shizune in tow as Jiraiya went to take one last peep at the hot springs before going to meet Hiruzen.

She goes to the front desk and the nurse stationed there stood up and bowed saying, "Tsunade-sama!"

Several other doctors and nurses who heard the woman shouted, repeated her actions, "Tsunade-sama!"

Said woman ignored the bows and said, "What rooms were Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hakate residing in?"

"Oh, yes! Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hakate are stationed in the same room and it is on 357 on the third floor."

Tsunade nodded at her and made her way up to the third floor and passed several rooms leading up to where her new patients were stationed.

She opened the door and walked inside, dismissing the nurse stationed in the room and made her way towards Kakashi first and healed him, causing him to wake up with a start.

He looked around the room and saw Tsunade staring down at him, the look on her face was nothing short of blank, making him wonder what he did he do to upset her or if she was going to punch him out the hospital room.

Tsunade then turned away from him and focused on Sasuke who awoke with a groan of pain as he felt the bright light of the room blind his eyes before his mind recalled what happened to him before he was placed into his coma.

"Itachi!" He yelled

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she recalled what Naruto said about his unfortunate teammate, 'He really needs to move on with his life...'

The room door is then opened by Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy with Sakura and Ino gushing that their Sasuke-kun was awake and ran towards him to squeeze them and would have played tug-a-war with Sasuke as the rope if not for Tsunade in the room.

Asuma lightly coughed, catching Tsunade's attention.

"Yes?" She said

"My old man wants to meet you and to bring Jiraiya-sama and Naruto with you," He replied

Tsunade nodded and turned towards Shizune who shunshined away to get Naruto, already knowing where he would be and then to get Jiraiya who was at the hot springs.

[Ramen Stand]

Shizune arrived at the ramen stand and found Naruto finishing his sixteenth bowl of ramen, much to her dismay and slight awe.

"I will never understand how you can eat so much and not get fat," Shizune said in exasperation

"Secret trick of the Yato clan," Naruto smiled

"Of course, are you finished?" She asked

Naruto said, "For now, Teuchi, I'll be back! Later Ayame!"

"Bye, Naruto!" Ayame said

"See you later, Naruto!" Teuchi called from the back

Naruto placed a wad of bills on the counter and made to walk with Shizune who told him that had to pick up Jiraiya.

The young genin groaned and said, "He's there, isn't he?"

Shizune slightly nodded and Naruto sent a clone to do his dirty work for him.

"Why did you summon a clone?" She asked

A large smile on Naruto was her answer and she wasn't sure on whether she wanted him to explain his actions.

[Hot Springs]

The Naruto clone arrived silently at the hot springs, in his sights was his target, pervertedly giggling and he flipped through hand signs and made his signature sexy-no-jutsu coupled with a hedge turning him into a buxom woman with silver hair, green eyes, and tan skin.

As she walked, Jiraiya saw her out of the corner of his eye and instantly transported over to her and tried to woo her which Naruto pretended to be smitten by, until Jiraiya touched her and she screamed, "Help! Pervert! Pervert!"

The wall surrounding the hot spring fell with a crash and there was a group of enraged women who apparently bathe with a variety of weapons and not even Jiraiya could ignore the banner that the wall slightly hid that said, "Anti-Pervert Club."

"Shit..." Jiraiya could say before he was pounded on by the horde of angry, scantily clad female wearing nothing but towels barely covering their extremities and the poor pervert couldn't even enjoy the view.

After the crowd had their fill, they left after pulling up the wall for the hot springs leaving a pile of bloody human flesh on the street.

The clone smiled as he turned back to his original form and Jiraiya stood up and brushed himself off, shrugging off a beating that would have crippled a lesser man and glared at the clone.

"Tsunade, wants your perverted ass in the Hokage's office," After saying his message, the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"...I really hate that kid," Jiraiya said to himself as he shunshined towards the Hokage's office.

[Hospital Room #357]

Asuma, Kurenai, Guy stood before Kakashi's bed as Sakura and Ino practically snuggled into Sasuke's bed, much to his horror and disgust as he wanted to get out of bed, but couldn't because his body was stiff and he was stuck until someone got the fangirls off of him.

Ignoring the Uchiha's plight, Asuma said, "You missed a lot, Kakashi."

"Oh?" Kakashi said, pulling out an Icha Icha book from nowhere.

"Yes, apparently the boy you considered to be nothing, but a waste was the son of the man who was your teacher," Kurenai said

Kakashi's book dropped from his hand and landed on his lap, "What?"

"You heard me, Kakashi. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Kakashi turned pale as he recalled everything he did to Naruto as an ABNU and as his teacher.

"Oh God, what have I done..." Kakashi said in horror

Mighty Guy could only sadly shake his head at his once-youthful rival, knowing that karma was a bitch and she was back in heat.

Sasuke, on the other hand, doesn't give a shit and was growling as Sakura and Ino used him as a cuddle toy.

'The dobe doesn't deserve it, I'll have the council force him to teach me everything and allow me access to the Namikaze library or else he will be banished. After all, Namikaze or not, he's still a dead last,' Sasuke finished with a smirk

[Hokage's Office]

Jiraiya met with Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune who were waiting for him and asked Naruto, "Was that really necessary?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Yes, and when you stop being a pervert is when I will stop."

"Never!" Jiraiya yelled, in a stupid pose, pointing his finger up to the sky

"Whatever..." Naruto said, causing the sannin to faceplant on the floor.

"Can we go inside, please?" Shizune said before one of three got annoyed and started a fist fight.

Tsunade nodded and entered the room with the rest of the group coming up behind her and when everyone was in the room, she closed the door and Hiruzen, who was sitting on his chair flipped through hand signs and slammed his palm on his desk making the room glow.

"Hello, little Naruto~," A familiar voice said, causing Naruto to turn around and let out a smile

"Junko," Naruto said, moving toward the strawberry-haired woman

Junko wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her cheek against his with a smile as he basked in her scent before another scent came across him that he instantly recognized made him growl as his eyes turned red.

Kushina came out from the shadows, a couple of bandages were still wrapped around her head from Hiruzen's brutal beatdown and she had shadows underneath her eyes as she stared at the young man she abused and used because of her delusion that he was the Kyuubi.

"Son..." Kushina said, softly

Naruto growled as he tightened his grip on Junko and gritted out, "I'm not your son, Kushina...You made damn sure of that, remember? I'm just a pathetic little demon."

"Kushina, you're alive?" Jiraiya said in shock as he stared at the tired woman who looked like a shadow of her formal self.

"Tsu-" "Don't you dare...You don't deserve to call me by that name. Not anymore, not considering what you did to him. Your son."

Causing Kushina to pale as she looked at Naruto, the hate was still present, but his eyes were a cold blue once more and his face was blank.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Jiraiya said, close to snapping

"Well, Kushina? Tell him. Or should I?" Junko said, smirking

'This is going to be nothing short of amusing,' Junko thought as she savored Kushina's miserable face as she decided whether to stay silent or not.


	14. Kushina's Explaination ,Smut and the Works,The Meeting Between Father and Son

[Flashback]

_"Junko," Naruto said, moving towards the strawberry-haired woman_

_Junko wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her cheek against his with a smile as he basked in her scent before another scene came across him that he instantly recognized made him growl as his eyes turned red._

_Kushina came out from the shadows, a couple of bandages were still wrapped around her head from Hiruzen's brutal beatdown and she had shadows underneath her eyes as she stared at the young man she abused and used because of her delusion that he was the Kyuubi._

_"Son..." Kushina said, softly_

_Naruto growled as he tightened his grip around Junko and gritted out, "I'm not your son, Kushina...You made damn sure of that, remembered? I'm just a pathetic little demon."_

_"Kushina, you're alive?" Jiraiya said in shock as he stared at the tired woman who looked like a shadow of her formal self._

_"Tsu-" "Don't you dare... You don't deserve to call me by that name. Not anymore, not considering what you did to him. Your son," Tsunade spat as she clenched her fists in anger._

_Causing Kushina to pale as she looked at Naruto, the hate was still present, but his eyes were a cold blue once more and his face was blank._

_"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Jiraiya said, close to snapping_

_"Well, Kushina? Tell him. Or should I?" Junko said, smirking_

_'This is going to be nothing short of amusing,' Junko thought as she savored Kushina's miserable face as she decided whether to stay silent or not._

[Present]

Junko massaged Naruto's shoulders as she purred, "Well, Kushina? We're waiting..."

Kushina remains silent as Naruto snorts in disgust, causing her to wince.

She whimpered, "Please... son-"

"Don't you...fucking dare... You don't deserve to call me that. You lost the right to call that. I have no mother. She's dead," He hissed as his eyes flashed red.

"Dammit Kushina, you will tell him or I will make what I did to you a few days ago seem like a pat on the head!" Hiruzen growled

Kushina sighed as turned towards Jiraiya and started to explain her sins inwardly wincing every time that Jiraiya's eyes turned a shade darker and how his knuckles clenched so tightly that they were white and nearly bleeding.

"So...Let me get this straight? You abandoned your son because you thought he was the Kyuubi incarnate, then after gathering all the lost Uzumakis across the elemental nations along with your sister you decided to come back to Konoha to hear about either Naruto's death or mistreatment and being satisfied you were going to until leave Naruto saw you. After which he started to watch you before finally confronting you and then you 'falsely' welcomed him back getting his hopes up of having a family while telling Naruto not to tell the Old Man that you were back. Then you forced him to be your literal slave in everything but name along with being your punching bag for your clan to take their stress out on and then finally if that wasn't enough. You, still thinking he was the Kyuubi decided to have your clan members-" Jiraiya shudders as he swallows his disgust for a second, "-rape him repeatedly for over the course of three days and three nights, while he experiences nothing but pain as he is aware and conscious for all of it. Finally, you drag him naked through the brush and you toss him in a maggot-infested dumpster while threatening if you ever saw him again you would make what you did to him sound like a child's ninja game. Do I have everything in order?" Jiraiya said, his tone dead as his eyes glared into Kushina's.

Tsunade refused to look at Kushina as she moved to stand next to Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder as Shizune stood next to the Hokage, placing on her chest trying not to throw up what she ate this morning as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

She looked down and said, "Yes."

Jiraiya didn't need any more confirmation and punched Kushina in the face where she fell on one knee as blood trailed from her eye as she put a hand over her eye.

"You have some nerve. How could you? He was your son?! Plus what made you think he was a demon in the first place?" He yelled

"I-I don't know! I had the same burden as well and when Minato put the Kyuubi into him I just snapped. I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare the thought of being on the receiving end of glares and curses and of being called a freak again," She said, picking herself off the ground

"And so you just leave your son behind to take your place? You could have protected him!" Shizune said, softly, tears falling down her cheeks

"I just couldn't-" Kushina said

"Then you shouldn't of have kids!" Tsunade interrupted as she pressed Naruto against her chest wanting nothing more than to rip Kushina apart.

"Yes, Kushina, you couldn't what? You just couldn't take care of Naruto? What a load of shit. You just didn't want him. The pain of losing your husband was just too much for that simple hothead of yours along him being sealed with the thing that set you apart from everyone else and so you decided to leave," Junko said, moving away from Naruto and standing right in front of Kushina.

Kushina placed her head down as she felt the glares of Tsunade, Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune, Hiruzen and the smug look of Junko boring holes in her head.

"I have no excuse..." She said, her shoulders slumped

"Tell me, Kushina. I am curious, what made you think of me as a person?" Naruto asked

Kushina started to cry as tears started to drip onto the floor as she calmed herself and said, "Minato wrote me a letter, explaining the details of the seal and how the demon will never take control of Naruto unless Naruto commits suicide or his mind breaks."

"And now you realize your fuck up..." Naruto chuckled as his tenant's laughter filled his ears.

"Yes..." She said, looking at Naruto's cold gaze

Naruto could only chuckle until he dissolved into a fit of mad laughter, "That's funny. That's real funny, now what? You want my love, right? Thinking I would welcome you back with open arms?"

Kushina didn't bother reply as she kept her head down.

"You really are...pathetic," Naruto said, softly as he basked in her misery

"Son, please...Give me another chance..." She said, going down on her hands and knees

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Your words have no meaning just like you obtaining my forgiveness. You have nothing I want and you will get nothing from me. Now, is this shitshow of a meeting done and over with? I have two girls I need to meet with."

"Yes, Naruto, you can go. I have several other things to discuss with Kushina and I'm pretty sure Tsunade wants her questions answered as well," Hiruzen said as Tsunade cracked her knuckles

"Very well, then good day, Old man, Tsu-chan, Shizune-chan, and Pervert," Naruto said as he was about to walk out before he was grabbed from behind and pressed against the chest of Kushina.

Naruto slowly turned around in her grip as he felt her warm tears fall on his face, "Please, son, please forgive me."

Tsunade looked like she was going to rip off her head, but Naruto looked at her, silently telling her to calm down.

"Tell me Kushina, with all your begging of forgiveness, you seem to forget a few things. Does your clan know that I am not a demon?"

"Not yet..." She whispered

"Along with your other children as well?" Naruto asked, coldly, shocking the rest of the occupants as they didn't know that Kushina had more children.

"No..." She whimpered

"One last thing...Tell me, Kushina, will me forgiving you give me back my virginity? Will it heal the mental and physical scars of being repeatedly raped or erase the horrible vivid nightmares? Will giving you my forgiveness fix me or do you just need it because you are sure that your husband, the Fourth would rip off your head and piss down your neck if he saw you at this moment?"

"..." Kushina couldn't even reply at this point, as she fell on her knees, her grip slipping from Naruto's arms.

"I thought so...No, Kushina. You will not have my forgiveness nor will you ever get it, what you did was inexcusable and something that could make Orochimaru puke. You have one chance to disappear from my sight. If you are anywhere near me or those I care for, I swear to every force of nature that is listening, I will destroy you and your clan..." and he turned around to face her one last time, "And I will enjoy every second as I tear your clan apart," He finished with a hiss, before opening the door and slamming the door shut in her tear-stained face.

All of the occupants in the room were silent before Junko broke it by saying, "Well Kushina? How does it feel that your son would rather have a psychopath as a mother instead of yourself? Along with the fact that he would rather use you as a cock sleeve?" She chirped with a smile as Kushina's misery tripled as she started bawling, much to Junko's pleasure-filled joy.

* * *

[Barbeque Place]

All the rookies, minus Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke were all sitting in a booth as they picked at their food.

"We are terrible friends, aren't we?" Kiba asked as Akamaru whined

"Guys, it can't be that bad?" Tenten asked

"You weren't there when the Hokage screamed at Kushina, who just so happened to be Naruto's mom," Shikamaru said as he turned green at hearing at that Naruto tried to commit suicide.

"Tenten, it is really bad. Trust me, if you heard what my dad explained to me, you would look at every civilian like they were mini-versions of Orochimaru. The version he gave me was the bare thread, sugarcoated version and I puked up my guts for thirty minutes," Ino paled

Tenten looked like she was going to be sick as she pushed her plate away from her as she looked at Neji, who had his head down.

He remembered several incidents when Naruto came to class with a limp or had bandages on his face, or even coughed up blood. Lee was thinking of Naruto as well as he remembered when he and Naruto were partners for a project. Naruto did most of the work when Lee overworked himself training and Lee got an A for it, while Naruto failed for taking credit for Lee's work.

Lee couldn't believe that he didn't speak up for Naruto as he saved his grade allowing him to be on a team, while Naruto was pushed back two years. Lee put his head down as if he couldn't believe how unyouthful he was, but he was just really tired and he never thanked him.

"We need to make amends... I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want anything to do with us," Shikamaru said

"We can at least try, Shika," Chouji said

"Yeah...But this will be nothing short of troublesome..."

"I have to agree," Kiba said as Akamaru whined on top of his head

"Neji, where is Hinata?" Shino asked

"She is training at the compound," Neji replied with a wince as he remembered her nearly taking off his head when she practicing open-palmed strikes against a training dummy.

"We can find him tomorrow and we can all apologize to him," Ino said

"If he accepts, that is..." Shikamaru said, being pessimistic

Ino gave him a hard elbow to the gut, which caused to fall face first in his plate of ribs as he slowly raised his head, smothered in barbecue sauce, making him the source of laughter.

The group then decided to stick with Ino's plan of apologizing later, unaware that they were being watched by a girl with black hair.

'Forgiveness, huh? How silly...' She thought before leaving the resturant

* * *

[Dark Cherry]

Naruto wore a skin-tight silver sleeveless shirt tucked into black leather pants with black boots as he gave the guard a high five when they allowed him to enter after cutting in line, leaving those outside in shock.

The party in the nightclub was in full blast, music caused the air to vibrate and pulse, people were already dancing the night away as Naruto made his way to the bar, ordering his usual.

After finishing his drink, he gave a tip to the bartender and made his way upstairs to see the crowd of people dancing below along with several females blowing kisses and waving at him from the cages.

Then two pairs of arms wrapped around him, one around his neck, the other around his waist making him tilt his head back to see both Hinata and Rika in rather, revealing outfits.

Hinata wore a white mid-thigh length lace dress down to silver stockings and high heeled wedges.

Rika wore a black crop top showing off her midriff down to skin-tight shorts and knee-high boots.

"Lovely outfits, girls~," He said, sultry

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," The pair said, moving to face him

Naruto smirked at both girls and then made the hand sign for his signature jutsu and created two reinforced clones.

Rika smirked and grabbed both clones, pressing them against her and said, "Thank you, dear Naruto-kun~. Have fun, you two~," She purred, before disappearing in the shadows of the club.

[Naruto/Hinata]

Naruto led Hinata to a massive couch where Hinata was now straddling him as Naruto took her first kiss, making her blush as his hands trailed down her body, squeezing her tits, making her squeak, much to Naruto's amusement.

His hands move down to her slim stomach going down to her hips and then finally gave her butt a good squeeze. Naruto then kissed her cheek, then down her neck and started to suck on her collarbone.

"Tell me, Hinata. Do you want me?" He whispered, his hot breath on her skin

"Yes," She whimpered

"You accept me?" He said

"I think it should be the other way, Naruto-kun and yes I do accept you. Every part of you," She said, kissing him as she mentally prepared himself

"Are you ready? I'll-" "No, be brutal if you want. Don't hold yourself back, please," She interrupted

Naruto smirked and said, "Of course."

He then removed her dress, leaving her bare in a bra and what surprised him, no panties.

"No panties...naughty~," He purred, much to her blushing face

She smiled at him and pulled at his outfit, "I want this off, now, mister~."

"Whatever you require, my princess," He whispered before stripping himself of his outfit and made to prepare Hinata for him.

Hinata moaned when he sucked on her skin, sucking her nipples, flicking his tongue over them before kissing down her stomach and then reached her flower, making her want to look away, but Naruto told her, "Look at me, Hinata. You have nothing to be ashamed of,"

Naruto then let his tongue flick over her slit, making her thrust up her hips as he made to suck on her pussy as he swirled his tongue inside of pussy, thrusting in and out as Hinata moaned as she tangled her hands in his spiky locks as he ate her out.

He then pulled his tongue out and pressed his cock against her pussy and shoved himself inside, causing her to scream into her palm.

'God, he's so big~,' She thought

Naruto waited a bit for her to adjust to his size and then started to thrust inside of her, causing her to moan as she grabbed his shoulders as she looked at Naruto and him back at her as he directed his thrusts to find her sweet spot.

He found it when Hinata clenched around him with a yell as she shivered in pleasure as she pressed him against her breasts which he started to suck on as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! God, Naruto, you're so big! I love it and I love you!" She said, nearly losing her mind

"Trust me, princess you haven't experienced the best part, yet~," Naruto huffed, smirking at Hinata's face, who smiled back as she kissed him as he thrusted faster and faster, bringing her over the edge.

"Naruto~!" She yelled, before cumming around him, her pussy milking him for everything he had

"Hinata," He moaned, before releasing himself inside of her and the best part was him using a low-powered lightning jutsu on her lower back to make her orgasm ten times more powerful.

Naruto and Hinata were completely still as their orgasms ravaged their bodies, "Naruto, t-that was incredible."

He chuckled making her raise an eyebrow in question, "Oh princess, who said this night was over?" He finished giving a large grin

"Eep!" She squeaked before she began to influenced by pleasure once again as Naruto started the next session.

* * *

Hours later...

Naruto and Hinata basked in the afterglow of their coupling, Hinata nuzzled against him as they laid on a broken couch. Then footsteps came from the left of him and Naruto looked up to see his clone carrying Rika's sleeping form before laying her down next to him before dispelling. She curled up next to him as Naruto looked up at the ceiling with a small smile as he closed his eyes as he pulled a blanket over the three of them as he was lulled into a deep sleep.

"Had fun, Naruto~?" A deep voice said as Naruto appeared on a couch in front of a massive fox

"Yes, and how is  _he?_ " Naruto asked

Kyuubi could only laugh as he pointed a tail in the direction of his hall of memories.

"He should just about be finished with seeing all of them..." Naruto said, thinking of when he first saw him...not the prettiest of reunions if you catch my meaning...

"And  _she_ thinks, I am the demon? Ha! Any demon found of harming their own child or any child would be ripped to pieces. We may kill, torture, and maim each other for fun, but hell at least we take care of our kids..." Kyuubi grumbled

"Your concern and lovely rant of how she and how most of the human race is lower than shit, is ever so pleasing," Naruto mockingly bowed

"Of course, now get. I want to sleep some more," The massive fox growled before all that Naruto could hear was the slight breaths of the massive chakra being

Naruto let out a smile and made his way through the corridors of his mind and reached the end and what was found was a sad sight of a man throwing up everything he has into a trashcan.

"Hello, you poor bastard...How was your trip down my memory lane?" Naruto asked as the man who had yet to pull his head out of the trash can.

After retching and spitting a couple more times, the man huffed and puffed as he tried to stop his body from shaking. The poor man slowly lifted his head out of the trash can showing off, a head of spiky blond locks, tan skin although was pale from lack of sun and the horrors he had just witnessed and dark blue eyes with shadows underneath as if he had seen nothing but nightmares for a year.

"N-Naruto..." He coughed

"Hello Fourth Hokage, or should I say... ** _Father?_** " Naruto quipped


	15. Sasuke's Demands, Hakate's Just Desserts, Father & Son and I got a 4?

[Konoha's Hospital Room #357]

 _..._ _Asuma said, "You missed a lot, Kakashi."_

_"Oh?" Kakashi said, pulling out an Icha Icha book from nowhere_

_"Yes, apparently the boy you considered to be nothing, but a waste was the son of the man who was your teacher," Kurenai said_

_Kakashi's book dropped from his hand and landed on his lap, "What?"_

_"You heard me, Kakashi. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze."_

_Kakashi turned pale as he recalled everything he did to Naruto as an ABNU and as his teacher._

_"Oh God, what have I done..." Kakashi whispered in horror_

_Mighty Guy could only sadly shake his head at his once-youthful rival, knowing that karma was a bitch and she was back in heat._

_Sasuke, on the other hand, doesn't give a shit and was growling as Sakura and Ino used him as a cuddle toy._

_'The dobe doesn't deserve it, I'll have the council just force him to teach me everything and allow me access to the Namikaze library or else he will be banished. After all, Namikaze or not, he is still a dead last,' Sasuke finished with a smirk_

[Present]

Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy left the room to check on their teams before leaving the hospital so Guy who went to the training ground to train himself into the ground to become more youthful while Kurenai and Asuma went to a restaurant to continue their not-so-secret dating routine.

Sasuke was heading towards the Hokage Tower after he called one of his ninja supporters to round up everyone on the council as he was going to make Naruto hand-deliver all of his power to him. Then all he would have to do was wait for the chance to rip off his brother's head and deliver it to his parent's graves on a silver platter before finally having all the pure kunoichi of Konoha line up to be impregnated with his seed.

* * *

[Council Room]

Sasuke stood in the council room with all the civilian council members and Elders all accounted for with all the ninja clan heads barely trickling in, making him fight not to growl at the show of disrespect.

Tsume was the first to question, "Where's Hokage-sama?"

"He is not here at the moment, but the real reason why you all are here is simple," Sasuke said with a sick smile

Shikaku groaned from his lazy position on his desk as barely looked up to look down at Sasuke and said, "Why are we here in the first place?"

Sasuke gave a wide grin and said, "You are to order Naruto Namikaze to give me everything from the Namikaze library and teach me everything he knows."

The entire room was silent to absorb the words that poured from Sasuke's mouth before loud shouts of agreement/outrage filled the room that could have been heard by all of Konoha if not for the silencing seals on the room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kakashi Hakate was looking for the boy whose name was on everyone's lips, Naruto Uzumaki, now Namikaze as he found him standing on the roof of the hospital, sitting on one of the water towers, not bothering to look behind him as he called out, "Hakate..."

"Naruto...Are you really?" He trailed off

Naruto chuckled as he slowly turned his head to face Kakashi and said, "Even now, you still can't see what is right in front of you, Hakate? I'm not really surprised. Apparently, those who are named rookie prodigies have a lack of common sense that is normal for those who have brains, but then no one here besides a certain few could see the truth that was obvious."

Kakashi winced as he thought, 'Okay, I deserved that...'

He said, "I want to apologize for my treatment of you."

Naruto gave a harsh-sounding laugh that ran shudders down Kakashi's spine.

"What a load of crap," Naruto stated as his laughter settled into chuckles as he calmed down before he jumped off the water tower and stood on the rooftop, facing Kakashi.

"No, Naruto I-"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Hakate. You are apologizing only because Minato Namikaze's blood runs through my veins."

"Just listen to me, please. What do you want from me? Do you want me to get down on my knees and apologize to you? Is that what you want?" He said as he knelt down, now eye-level with Naruto.

Naruto snorted and walked towards Kakashi until they were mere inches away from each other and he leaned over to whisper in his ear, "No amount of your shitty apologies will ever get me to forgive you."

Kakashi was shocked at the boy that used to be his student and asked the question that had been on his mind since the end of the chunin exams.

"Naruto, what happened to you? What happened to the boy that wanted to be Konoha's greatest Hokage?" He asked as he stood up

Naruto gave a dark smirk and said, "He died when his cunt of a mother showed him the cruelty of the world and my precious one taught me that no one gives a shit, so why should you do so?"

"Is that what you really think? Or are you not who we thought you were?" Kakashi said as he took a step back, his hand reaching back for his kunais.

"Oh please, try to keep up here. My lovely friend isn't in control, but I would be glad to allow you to meet him, he is not happy about your treatment of me and he would just love to spend a good ten minutes with you."

Kakashi paled in horror as he looked at the dark look on Naruto's face, clearly stating he would willingly allow the Kyuubi to tear him to pieces. He inwardly gulped, knowing he landed himself in deep shit and it was sucking him in like quicksand.

Naruto said, "I'll leave this for your train of thought, you know the seal that Minato used to seal the Kyuubi inside me, correct?"

Kakashi slightly nodded and Naruto squinted his eyes to hide his upcoming amusement for his next sentence.

"Apparently he made some modifications to the seal, adding a good portion of chakra under the order to help me if the fox tried to do anything funny or if I was on the verge of releasing the fox..." He trailed as he opened his eyes to look Kakashi directly in the eye as he finished, "That chakra would only come out if I was in extreme danger, but let me ask you something, does having a blood-thirsty mob trying to skin you at four-years-old isn't life-threatening isn't it?"

Kakashi thought he was going to be sick as he started to tremble as Naruto continued, "Well, the poor bastard came and he was at first ecstatic at seeing his son but wondered how he could be in danger at such a tender age...When I explained it, he didn't want to believe me, but then he walked into where I kept all my memories, all my pain, all my suffering, where I pushed it to the dark corners of my mind. I left him there and said, See what your so-called innocent villagers did to me during all my time alive and tell me if your wish was granted."

Naruto smiled as he bit his lip at seeing Kakashi's eye looking glazed over as if all his past memories were coming back to haunt him.

Naruto finally buried the knife into him when he said, "He has been watching everything since then...including you, Kakashi. Every. Single. Wrong. you committed to me, he has seen it all and felt my pain as his own."

Kakashi fell back on his knees as he looked up at the sky, his despair overwhelmed him like a dark mist surrounding him and Naruto slowly absorbed it as he watched Hakate drown in his despair and whispered one last thing to the grieving man.

"One last thing before I go, you see all your failures, your crimes, you may as well hang yourself and then you can be with your father, but unlike your father, he was a man, he was actually honorable, choosing to save his ungrateful friends who turned on him the second things got too heavy for him and he killed himself out of misguided shame, even though all it would have taken was just one compliment from you to keep him from ending his life. You, on the other hand, have none. Taking out your frustrations on me, using me a target for your jutsu and your hand in all my birthday mobs...All of them, killing you would be a mercy but at the same time, your death would be your worst punishment. What would your friends say, especially your precious sensei who treated you like a son? Who was there for you and you repay him with the shit you have done? Well, dear Hakate, you have proven your worth and it's lower than shit, enjoy," Naruto finished before leaving with a mad cackling laugh

Two nurses would find Kakashi still kneeling there, two hours later, unresponsive to the world as Naruto's cold words echoed into his ears and he would be later checked in to the trauma ward as a patient.

* * *

Naruto had a massive smile on his face as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he made his way back to his compound and he flashed back to his conversation with his father.

[Mindscape/Flashback]

_"Hello, you poor bastard...How was your trip down my memory lane?"_

_'N-Naruto...'_

_"Hello Fourth Hokage, or should I say... **Father?** "_

Minato Namikaze pulled himself up to lean against the wall of Naruto's memory room as he looked at the state of his son. His cold empty eyes, drained of any respect for life or fellow man, his glee at shoving a person so deep into despair it would literally lock them into a nightmarish coma. It was all his fault...

The man looked like he aged twenty years as he slid to the floor as he looked at his son who was staring blankly at him.

"I'm such a fool..." He whispered

Naruto sighed and said, "I would have to agree with you, but I wish you didn't make that assessment, I was hoping you would still be blind, it makes it much easier to rip out your guts and feed your Kyu."

Minato chuckled and said, "Yeah...I'd probably deserve it, hell what's stopping you from killing me? If I was you, I would have sent a Rasengan to my head and watch as I buried it deep into my skull."

"Flashy and messy, but your death would be too quick, though..." Naruto trailed off in thought

Minato absorbed the young man in front of him, wondering what would have happened if he never saved Konoha. Would Kushina still be the lovely woman I thought she was before? Would Naruto take after myself or her more if he was raised properly...

'I guess only God knows that answer...' Minato said with closed eyes

"So..." Naruto said, bringing Minato back into reality

"What shall I do with you? Killing you is much too simple..." Naruto whispered as he thought before he stopped and a smile nearly split his face in two.

Minato said, "You're planning on destroying Konoha...Aren't you?"

Naruto glanced at him and said, "Am I that obvious?"

"No, for the most part. Though I won't blame you if you did."

"You aren't going to stop me? No speeches about how you can be better than them and just them to rot in their own mess?"

Minato chuckled as he looked the young man who looked so much like him and said, "They don't deserve that. They should have honored my first wish but didn't. They spat on it, forming mobs to kill you and mistreat you in my name. Hell, traitors to their country were treated like heroes in comparison to you, I would have killed myself years ago."

"Believe me, it's harder than you think," Naruto said in a cool voice

"So it seems. So what now? Are you going to kill me now?" Minato asked, calmly

"No."

"No?"

"No. I have much bigger plans for you."

"Ah, well, I just have to go along for the ride, won't I? But..." Minato trailed off as he stood up and walked towards Naruto.

He knelt down and pulled Naruto into a hug, making him violently flinch as he immediately pulled out a kunai and started to stab Minato in the stomach with a cold hiss of "Let go of me."

Minato didn't notice or care that his son was stabbing him, It didn't really hurt as much as he expected it to, 'Probably because of all the beatings I felt in Naruto's place made me nearly immune to pain...'

After Naruto stabbed Minato 28 times, he dropped the kunai and felt Minato's warmth around him as he felt something stir within him.

"Let me go, dammit...I'm not a kid who needs his father to hug him," He hissed

Minato only tightened his grip and said, "I know you hate me. Hell, even I hate me for what happened to you, but you need to know that I love you. I love you so much, even if you never forgive me, even if you slaughter hundreds of people I will still care for you, but... I have to ask you one thing. And that is to have everything that I have ever worked for, it is all in the Namikaze compound and my ashes. I don't want them to fall into the wrong hands. Live the life you want to and know I will love you in the past, now, and forever," He whispered until Naruto couldn't feel Minato's arms wrapped around him anymore.

Naruto closed his eyes as he pushed down the feeling of peace he felt from his words as he disappeared from his own memory room and back into reality.

[Flashback End/Reality]

Finally, Naruto appeared in front of the hidden compound, the massive iron gate with the reverse symbol of the Uzumaki spiral, the Yato clan symbol. He pushed past the gate and made his way inside.

His family...made way for him and he asked one of his cousins who was reading 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu, a practical childhood story for all of the Yato clan to vaguely memorize most if not all of the thirteen chapters the book had to offer.

"Naruto..." He said, glancing at the blond as he put down his book

"Is Junko here?" He asked as he leaned on the couch

"No, she's still meeting with the Hokage, why?" He questioned, marking his page in the book as Naruto had his full attention

Naruto didn't speak but showed his arm, lifting up his shirt sleeve making his cousin's eyes light up with glee at the mark on his forearm.

The mark is the symbol of the number 4, a number that is translated to death.

"So~, you finally got it. Tell me...Who was it?" His cousin asked, taking in the sight of the black mark that was on Naruto's right arm.

"Hakate...Kakashi Hakate, as of right now he should be nothing but a miserable vegetable, barely clinging to life, but longs for and is extremely fearful of death," Naruto grinned.

"Good work, now meet me at the training grounds, it is time to see what your power of your four is."

The two stood across from each other and Naruto said, "What now, Akira?"

"Flare your chakra, spread it out only around this training ground and see what it affects."

"Sure," Naruto said as he concentrated, his chakra circling around him before he wrapped it around every part of the training ground.

The two boys waited for a minute before a large shrieking caught their attention and they turned to see a large tiger eating a baby doe.

"How did Jake's tiger get the doe? It's been chasing that damn thing for a month?"

"Maybe it wanted a snack and didn't want to play around anymore," Naruto shrugged

"Hold on for a second, do it again. Flare your chakra again," Akira said with his arms crossed, his mind running rampant with ideas.

Naruto repeated it just as a bird started to sing and a strike of lightning struck the bird immediately, finally sealing Akira's assessment.

"Misfortune...That's your power...The power of misfortune and it can strike things around you."

Naruto grinned, "That's so fucking sick..."

"Want to work on it now or later?" Akira asked

"Later, I have to go, I have two girls I intend on turning into quivering piles of goo."

"Ha! Have fun," Akira smirked when Naruto went back to his room to change while his cousin went back to read his book.

Naruto then changed into his clothes but then he was called by one of Junko's animal summons, a lynx who told him, "Naruto-sama, you are needed at the Hokage Tower with Junko-sama."

"I'll be there," Naruto answered

The lynx bowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke as he spoke, "Looks like I have more work to do before I can have my damn drink."


	16. Kushina's Bitter Tears & What? You had more children?!

[Flashback]

_...Naruto was about to walk out before he was grabbed from behind and pressed against the chest of Kushina._

_Naruto slowly turned himself around in her grip as he felt her warm tears fall on his face, "Please, son, please forgive me."_

_Tsunade looked like she was going to rip off her head, but Naruto looked at her, silently telling her to calm down._

_"Tell me Kushina, with all your begging of forgiveness, you seem to forget a few things. Does your clan know that I am not a demon?"_

_"Not yet..." She whispered_

_"Along with your other children as well?" Naruto asked, coldly, shocking the rest of the occupants as they didn't know that Kushina had more children._

_"No..." She whimpered_

_"One last thing...Tell me, Kushina. Will having me forgive you give me back my virginity? Will it heal the mental and physical scars of being repeatedly raped or erase the horrible vivid nightmares? Will giving you my forgiveness fix me or do you just need it because you are sure that your husband, the Fourth would rip off your head and piss down your neck if he saw you at this very moment?"_

_"..." Kushina couldn't even reply at this point as she fell to her knees, her arms slipping away from Naruto's body as she looked down on the floor._

_"I thought so...No Kushina. You will not have my forgiveness nor will you ever get it, what you did was inexcusable and something that could make Orochimaru puke. You have one chance to disappear from my sight. If you are anywhere near me or those I care for, I swear to every force of nature that is listening, I will destroy you and your clan..." and he turned around to face her one last time, "And I will enjoy every second as I tear your clan apart," He finished with a hiss, before opening the door and slamming the door shut in her tear-stained face._

_All of the occupants in the room were silent before Junko broke it by saying, "Well Kushina? How does it feel that your son would rather have a psychopath as a mother instead of yourself? Along with the fact that he would rather use you as a cock sleeve?" She chirped with a smile as Kushina's misery tripled as she started bawling, much to Junko's pleasure-filled joy._

[Present]

Kushina had been crying for nearly an hour since Naruto left the office since he ripped her a new ass and it was getting on everyone's nerves. Jiraiya then nudged Junko who sighed, knowing that she had to end her new source of entertainment with a slight pout.

She smacked Kushina with enough force to send her on her back in a daze as she raised a hand to clutch her swollen cheek.

"Enough of your pathetic weeping..." Junko stated with slight annoyance.

Kushina glared at her through her tears, making Junko coo at her, "Aw, is the little bitch going to start crying again?"

"Kushina, you will tell us everything and I expect it to be truthful or else-" Hiruzen trailed off with a heavy hint of warning

He then started to cough and hack into a napkin, showing spots of blood stained into the napkin.

Tsunade rushed over to him and Hiruzen explained, "Orochimaru must have nicked me with his sword when I used my jutsu to shred the nerves of his arms."

Hiruzen sighed, waving Tsunade off and said, "I'm fine, but we need is the story from Kushina and I am not leaving until I get it."

Kushina stood up and sighed as she went to explain what happened after she left Naruto into the dumpster.

[Flashback]

Kushina smiled as she thought about the empty look of the demon wearing her son's face, 'That will teach the little shit not to screw with Kushina Uzumaki!' She thought as a mini-Kushina pumped a fist in the air.

She left the alleyway with a smile and her heart light as a feather as she thought of how proud her husband must be, cheering her on from the other side for teaching the demon a lesson it will not soon forget.

When she arrived back to her compound, the celebration for getting rid of the demon was in full swing and Kushina immediately jumped in to enjoy the party along with her three children, Mina, Menma, and Naruko.

Mina Uzumaki had red hair, the same as her mother, almost looking like an exact replica of her with her round face and smooth features, she was 7 years old and wore a yellow shirt over a fishnet with a black skirt and ninja sandals. She was dancing next to two of her aunts to the beat of the music.

Menma Uzumaki had black hair from his father with tan skin and an angular face with traces of baby fat and dark violet eyes, he was 6 years old, going on to 7, and wore a black jumpsuit with ninja sandals. He was being carried on the back of one of his uncles as they went into the back to dunk themselves into the pool.

Naruko had a dark rose-colored hair, probably a mixture from Kushina and one of her one-night stands with unique orange eyes, a round face and wore a battle dress with ninja sandals, being 6 years old as well. She was sitting on the couch with a plethora of snacks sneaked away from the kitchen around her, munching on them with vigor.

It was a very large celebration and would have woke up the dead if it wasn't for the Uzumaki seals that protected them from being noticed.

As the night faded into the morning and all the children went to sleep as everyone else continued to party, a visitor wearing a hat that covered their face and a cloak decided to make an appearance.

Two guards who were standing at the gate frowned at the newcomer and said, "You are not allowed in."

"Oh, I'm not?" They questioned

"No, you are not welcome. Please leave the area or we will use force," The left guard stated

They gave a large grin, "Now, you are talking my language," as she removed both her hat and cloak, causing the two guards to pale before they were immediately fell under Junko's tender mercies.

The two guards couldn't even scream, all they could do was lie down and take the pummeling and even if they could scream, there was no chance they could be heard over an Uzumaki-style party.

[Inside the Uzumaki Compound]

The party continued and was still at full blast until half of the blood-soaked body of one of the guards with his face twisted in horror and pain, immediately killed the party. The near-deafening click of high-heeled kunoichi boots filled the area until they stopped as people got an eyeful of those boots' owner.

It was Junko Yato and she  _ **was not smiling**_...

She was frowning...Very bad things happened when Junko Yato was frowning.

Mina, Menma, and Naruko immediately came downstairs due to the noise, but when they saw Junko, Kushina immediately said, "Kids, get upstairs and lock the door."

Mina tried to speak, "But Mom-"

"Now, Mina! All of you!" She snapped as all three rushed upstairs and locked the door

Junko didn't even glance in the three children's direction, her eyes were solely focused on Kushina as she walked into the compound, stepping over the body of the guard until she was mere inches away from Kushina.

The tense atmosphere made everyone shake off the effects of alcohol quickly as people didn't move or breathe as the two sisters stared each other down.

"What are you doing here, Junko?" Kushina stated

Junko replied, "Well, Kushi~. I heard the Uzumakis partying like there was no tomorrow and was sad that I didn't get an invite~. So cruel~."

"Like you are one talk."

"I wouldn't get on your soapbox so quickly. Afterall, I just came from a certain alley and I saw a small blonde fox that was thrown away into a dumpster by a pathetic red-haired cunt. You wouldn't know where I could the disgusting creature would you?"

Kushina snorted, "So you found the demon brat in the garbage? Knowing you, you probably saved it just out of spite for me, but he will never forget his lesson of messing with my-Gak!"

The red-head Uzumaki couldn't continue statement due to Junko burying her fist into her stomach, punching through the wall as she rolled to a stop into one of the compound's training grounds.

Everyone got into a fighting stance, but Junko didn't bother to look at them, she just kept her gaze on Kushina who slowly made her way back inside.

Blood dripped off her chin and before she spat the rest of it out and glared at the emotionless expression on her strawberry-blonde sister's face.

'Her punches are still as hard as before...' She thought as she prepared herself

Junko then spoke, "Little cunt... here's the deal, I came here fully prepared to kill off most if not all of you and make the massacre seems like the one Itachi did look like a child's tantrum in comparison, but I find the results of that rather lacking. Because you wouldn't reach my favorite emotion that I just love to give others if I did it that way... So, here is the thing, I'll just beat the shit out of every single one of you fuckers until I feel better."

One of the Uzumakis' spoke, "Why would go so far for that thing? You should have just left it in the garbage to-Splat!" THe idiotic Uzumaki couldn't shout anymore due to Junko reducing his head into a messy paste with a kick.

Kushina spat out, "I'll finish you off this time. I should have just left you there in the Iwa prison to rot."

"I would have escaped in a couple days, to be honest, but you Kushi, are different. If you die, I'll just make your kids into servants of the Yato clan, just like you did to Naruto, except they will know everything about how their mother is a horrible delusional cunt."

Kushina flared her chakra, her hair splitting into nine parts as she hissed, "Don't you dare say my son's name when talking about that demon. After I kill you, I'll finish the job myself so my son's soul could finally have peace."

Junko flared her own chakra and said, "Let's see if you can actually touch me this time."

[Junko vs Kushina]

Kushina quickly makes her way forward to land the first strike, but Junko grabs her fist, twisting it behind her, kicking the back of her knee forcing her to kneel but then she is attacked from her left by an Uzumaki who refused to let her do what she wanted.

Junko, however, wasn't a fan of those who interrupted her battles so she backhanded the now headless Uzumaki, whose head landed conveniently on a table as several others tried to attack her causing her to slightly groan in irritation as she kicked Kushina away to deal with them.

The one on her left struck out to impale her through her side with a katana, but Junko kicked her assailant's wrist, breaking it, making them release the sword as she grabbed it as she twirled it in her grip before slicing the Uzumaki in half from bottom up.

The Uzumaki's face was forever frozen in horror as their body split into two and fell to the floor. She grinned before she lashed out of the others, slicing them to ribbons, covering the floor in blood as the rest were pressed against the wall.

Kushina tackled Junko to the ground and started to wail down on her face, but Junko headbutted her, forcing her away and breaking her nose as she slammed her foot on her ribcage causing Kushina to lowly groan as she felt her bones threatening to break under Junko's foot.

Junko then lets out chakra chains from her back, stabbing into the walls of the living room of the Uzumaki compound, keeping everyone pinned to the wall, so that they wouldn't interfere.

The tension inside the compound was so thick it could be cut with a knife before Junko drolled and said, "By all means, I should kill you and every person here in so many different ways it's not even funny, but I won't. I know someone who deserves that right more than anyone else."

Several Uzumakis hid their displeasure, but some of them felt sweat fall down their faces as they knew she was talking about Naruto as Kushina gave a harsh growl, before it turned into a groan.

"When he has enough strength, none of you will be able to do anything as he rips your lives apart. This is your first and last warning. You will stay away from my compound or you will be captured and killed on sight after Naruto has his first potshots at you."

She then ripped her chains out of the wall and yelled, "Yato Style: Blood Twister!"

Junko began to spin in a frenzy as her chains ripped through everything and everyone, causing a shower of blood as Kushina could only watch in horror as Junko tore through everyone pinned against the walls.

The walls were covered in blood, the floor was covered in body parts as most Uzumakis were groaning in pain or withering on the ground as they tried to stem the blood flow of their wounds as Kushina was laid helpless, still pinned underneath Junko's foot.

Junko smirked at her work, before she stomped on Kushina's chest, before she left, stepping on the groaning Uzumaki members and disappears out the door.

Kushina coughs as she picks herself up and made to get some help for her clan.

* * *

[Several Years Later...]

Kushina was sitting on a windowsill, looking out into the yard until a familiar caw caught her attention and she saw a large lightning blue hawk, shocking her as she never saw Minato's familiar since he died.

The blue hawk landed several inches away from Kushina with a letter attached to its' neck and when she undid the letter, the hawk immediately flew away, leaving her with a sense of dread.

She slowly tore open the envelope and read the letter, becoming paler and paler as she read it until it slipped from her fingers.

It read...

_Dear Kushina,_

_If you are reading this, then my worst nightmare has come true and you have abandoned our son. How could you? Are you so filled with hate from the loss of me that you would take it out on your own flesh and blood? Our own baby boy? The same baby boy we spent hours decorating his room with all the toys we planned for him to have and play with. The same baby boy we celebrated with when we pranked the entire fangirl coalition with baby blue paint? What happened to the cute tomboy who became my lovely spitfire wife? What became of the woman who tore into Danzo for three hours to protect Kakashi from becoming one of his Root ninjas? Who became my pillar of strength during the war? Who became a symbol of what it means to be a kunoichi of Konoha? Apparently, you were not the woman I thought you were...if you are reading this letter. I...really don't know what to say, except to say that I am so disappointed in you, Kushina. The seal I placed on Naruto is the Uzumaki-version of the Death Sealing Method, you gave me when you were helping me learn all about sealing methods. The prevents the demon from influencing Naruto and it can only be released when Naruto's will is either broken or he dies. The seal will drain the Kyuubi of all its' chakra and give it to Naruto until the demon faded away from existence. I don't know what you did to our son in my absence and I am pretty sure I do not wish to know, but Naruto is able to forgive then I will, but if he is not and if I ever meet him and he has legitimate reason to hate you, don't expect any mercy from me or your Uzumaki kin the next life._

_I really hope I was wrong writing this letter, Kushina...please don't let me be right in thinking you would abandon our only son._

_Minato Namikaze_

She immediately snapped out of her self-loathing and burned the letter when she heard Menma calling her, "Mom?"

Kushina turned around to see her three children, all looking at her with slightly worried expressions.

"Oh, Mina, Menma, and Naruko. What is it?"

"What did you just burn?" Naruko asked

"Nothing. It was just a threatening letter. Don't worry about it," She said with a smile

"Okay..." Mina and Naruko said as Menma nodded

"Let's get you all something to eat," She said

"Ramen!" They all yelled, before heading into the kitchen

When she was left alone, she allowed her anguish to appear on her face as she whispered, "Oh God, what have I done. What have I done to my own flesh and blood?"

[Back to Reality]

Kushina let her tears fall as the room was silent, still absorbing her story before Tsunade said, "Now you realize your mistake? There are no excuses for what you did to Naruto, Kushina."

"I know, I know. I have no excuse, I don't what to do... I just want him back. I don't care what I have to do, I just want a chance to have Naruto in my life," Kushina in a plea

"Kushina, the only way you will have a place in Naruto's life is by being his toy to torment for all eternity," Junko stated, plainly

Jiraiya shook his head and said, "You fucked him over, literally, screwing out of a childhood and any normal sense of family. What surprises me is that he hasn't burned down the village. Only God knows what I would have done in his place..." He finished with a shudder

Kushina kept her head down as she listened to everyone around her, she couldn't bring herself to look at the painting of the Hokages, especially Minato's.

Before anyone could speak, a chunin knocked on the door and opened it saying, "Hokage-sama, the civilian council, and Elders demand your presence."

"They demand my presence?" Hiruzen growled

The chunin slightly gulped and said, "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed," Hiruzen said, as the chunin immediately disappeared

"Well, old monkey, what do you intend on doing?"

"Doing what I should have done years ago. Putting my damn foot down, call Naruto. He will want to be here for this."

Junko immediately flipped through three handsigns before slamming it on his desk before a lynx came out with a mew, "Lady Junko. What do you require of me?"

"Get Naruto, tell him to meet us in the council room."

"Of course, my Lady," the lynx bowed before vanishing.

Junko made her way to the door and said, "What are you waiting for? An invitation, I want to see some miserable piles of bones be put in their place," She finished with a grin.


	17. Sasuke Shits Himself & He wasn't a Demon, Afterall?

[Council Room]

_Sasuke stood in the middle of the council room with all the civilian council members and Elders all accounted for with all the ninja clan heads barely trickling in, making him fight not to growl at the show of disrespect._

_Tsume was the first to question, "Where's Hokage-sama?"_

_"He is not here at the moment, but the real reason why you all are here is simple," Sasuke said with a sick smile_

_Shikaku groaned from his lazy position on his desk as he barely looked up to look down on Sasuke and said, "Why are we here in the first place?"_

_Sasuke's smile became a wide grin and said, "You are to order Naruto Namikaze to give me everything for the Namikaze library and teach me everything he knows."_

_The entire room was silent to absorb the words that just poured out from Sasuke's mouth before loud shouts of agreement/outrage filled the room which could have been heard by all of Konoha if not for the silencing seals on the room._

[Present]

"Fuck no!" Tsume roared in outrage

"Who are you to deny Sasuke-sama what he wants, dog bitch?" An elder civilian yelled

"The same bitch who is going to rip you in half you old fuck!" She growled at the older man who shrank in his seat

"Sasuke-sama deserves to have that knowledge!" Another yelled

"It's not yours to give, you troublesome idiots," Shikaku said, knowing today was going to be a long day

"What do you know you lazy bastard?" A female council coldly asked

"Because it is the  _ **Namikaze**_  library and he is an  _Uchiha_ , there is no Namikaze anywhere in that name and the only one who can open it is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and everyone knows that Naruto wouldn't even spit on the Uchiha if he was on fire," He replied, calmly

Sasuke growled at him, but Shikaku didn't bother looking at him. This meeting was a waste of time and cutting into his time for cloud watching.

"Then we will order him to give him that knowledge, it is in our right as council members!" A man smugly yelled as everyone else on the civilian council roared in agreement as Sasuke grinned at the council bowing to his whims.

Hiashi swallowed the groan that wanted to spill from his lips as he wanted to smash his head against the table, he thought his brain was going to melt out of his ears from all stupidity that was flooding the room.

Then Naruto suddenly came into the room with a flash as he said, "Alright, old fucks, ignorant, miserable pieces of shit...Ninja council members. I am here. What the hell for?"

Several of the ninja council members hid their laughter behind a tight smile, the Elders growled at his disrespect, all the civilians turned red at his disrespect as Sasuke scowled at being ignored as he thought, 'You will respect me dobe.'

Tsume grinned and was about to speak until Sayuka interrupted her yelling, "You are to give Sasuke-sama access to the Namikaze library. We, the civilian council demand it."

"You want me to give the miserable shit pickle access to my library?" Naruto stated, pointing a thumb at Sasuke whose face turned red.

"You will treat Sasuke-sama with respect!" She screamed in outrage

"I'd rather you suck on my nuts instead! No wait, please don't. I'd rather not find out where your mouth has been."

"Excuse you!" She screeched

"Oh, you poor thing. Well, I would say that if I actually felt sorry for you... _Chu chu~_."

She paled as the sound of that nickname echoed into the room, "How do you know that name?"

The room was silent, Shikaku even sat up to listen as Naruto grinned and said, "What's a matter Chu chu~?"

She started to tremble as she growled, "Don't call me that you little-"

" **Get on your knees, Chu Chu,** " Naruto ordered and Sayuka immediately did as he said, shocking everyone including the hidden ANBU in the room into nearly giving away their hiding spots.

"Sayuka, what the hell are you doing?!" A council member yelled, snapping her out of her daze.

"What did you do to me, you little shit!" She snarled, hiding her fear in of her body conditioned response

Naruto gave a low chuckle and said, "I didn't do anything. You went down on your knees all on your own."

Sayuka trembled as Naruto gave her an evil grin and continued, "Well, Sayuka, it's rather well known of your past and how you got in that seat you seem so comfortable on."

"I earn this seat, you brat," She stated

"Of course you did. All that time on your back has paid off somehow, you must be so proud."

"You dare call me a whore?!"

"My dear, I do dare. It's the truth, after all, considering how you slept with nearly everyone one downtown. How you tried to get into the late Hokage's pants. Then Hiashi's pants, then Shikaku's, then Fugaku's and so on~. But all of them ended with failure and you just so happened to sleep with the head of the merchant guild to where you got your seat that you so happily sit in now."

Her hands were clenched as she grinded her teeth as her fellow council members started to mumble and look at her strangely, while the ninja members listen to his story as Tsume was cursing the fact she didn't have any popcorn.

Sayuka said, "You have no proof."

"Your daughter is proof enough, after all, she is a bastard in every sense of the word."

"My daughter isn't a bastard!" She yelled

"Of course she is~. After all, you cheated on your 'husband' many times, throughout your life. You should really be more careful when you head downtown. Drunk lips are loose lips," He shrugged

"I, I-"

"Have no chance of ever having your daughter marry into the Uchiha fortune? Of course, you don't. Besides, even if I didn't say anything she would have found out later. The Uchiha never marry bastards, regardless of what family they come from."

Sayuka then fell into a dead faint, as Naruto grinned as he sighed, "One miserable banshee on the rocks, double the misery and hold the pity."

Sasuke had enough of being ignored and said, "You are to give me access to your library, dobe."

"And why in the name of Kami's great tits, should I?"

"Because, I am an Uchi-" Naruto then punched him straight in the mouth as he looked at the ninja council members stating, "If he continues to say that, I am beating him into a coma."

"How dare you harm the last Uchiha?!" Koharu yelled in outrage

"How dare you not be in a retirement home, old lady."

"You dare disrespect me?"

"Of course, it's one of my favorite passtimes~," Naruto grinned as the steaming Elder, who looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel

Danzo was about to speak until the doors opened and Hiruzen, Junko, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Kushina arrive.

"Kushina..." Tsume whispered as the red-head had her head bowed, not looking at anyone

"Tsunade..." Danzo stated, as he inwardly growled as he thought about his plans to get the hat.

"Junko..." Shikaku stated as he looked at the strawberry blonde who grinned at him, making him bite back a shudder as he tensed his muscles prepared for anything.

Junko immediately made her way towards Naruto and pressed him against her chest as she said, "Miserable piles of shit, ninja council members, undesirables~," She grinned

Everyone minus the ninja council members twitched at the insult, not sure which was worse, being called an undesirable or a pile of shit.

An ignorant civilian yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

"How rude of uncultured swine to shout," Junko pouted

"Ignore them, Junko. They're not worth getting worked up over," Naruto stated, softly

Sasuke stared at the older Yato, sizing her up, the way she stood and leaned against Naruto, her well-toned and busty figure made him lick his lips as he thought, 'She will perfect to start my clan with.'

The last Uchiha announced, "Dobe, you are to give me this woman, along with Rika and the other Hyuuga or you will pay the consequences for denying an Uchiha Elite."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a minute before he let out a chuckle that evolved into a loud, mocking laughter that ran shivers down all the ninja council members' spines. The laughter was...completely dead.

His laughter tapered off as he rubbed his eye, "What an amusing statement. Seriously, you should be a fucking clown, that line really cracked me up. Just tell me when and I'll get you your first outfit and clown makeup to jumpstart your career."

Sasuke grit his teeth as Junko pressed her chest behind Naruto's head and said, "This is the miserable pile of shit that's your ex-teammate?"

"Yup~."

"My, my, what a pathetic little boy."

"Who are you calling pathetic, you bi-" Sasuke cut himself off from the combined killing intent from both Naruto and Junko as the civilians shit and piss themselves in fear as they fainted in their own mess. The ninja council members gulped as they kept an iron grip on their consciousness along with the Elders, barely holding on to their own.

The worst of the group was Sasuke who had shit fill his pants as Naruto grinned at him, thinking, 'Of course, the Uchiha shits himself. If only I had a camera.'

"Enough! You called one of  ** _my_** ninjas to a council meeting without my council and you have the nerve to demand me to come. Who is the miserable idiot who called this sham of a meeting?" Hiruzen growled, unnerving several members of the ninja council members and the Elders.

"Ask the pile of shit, who is going to be shitting out pieces of his teeth on the floor. He had the nerve to demand I give him access to my library," Naruto stated as Junko wrapped his arms around his chest

Hiruzen sighed and said, "You are free to go Naruto, I will handle this."

"Why thank you. Come along Junko. Oh, and one thing Uchiha," Naruto stated, wrenching the black-haired boy up by his hair, making him look directly into his eyes.

"You will never get them, Uchiha. They are not toys for you to play with it."

"All women belong to me, dobe. The council-"

Naruto laughed once more and said, "You think they, the piss and shit filled idiots up there can help you? Oh, no Uchiha. They can't. Afterall-" Naruto smashed his skull on the floor making him groan as he spat out a tooth, "I can beat the shit out of you anytime I wish. Plus, my girls will never side with you. They are mine as I am theirs and you need to realize something in that walnut you have as a brain. You try anything against them, I will make you wish your brother killed you that night. Who knows, maybe I will put your brother's head on a pike just for the pleasure of robbing you of the one thing you've dreamed of since that night."

Naruto then dropped him to the floor like a rag doll and left with Junko at his side and said, "Later old man, Shizune, Tsu-chan, Pervert."

He didn't even spare a glance towards Kushina who's eyes were red from crying as Junko gave her a grin as the two vanished as if they weren't in the room, to begin with.

"The civilians called the meeting?" Hiruzen asked to everyone the room

"The Uchiha who is going to be shitting out his teeth called the miserable meeting and the civilians brought us into it..." Tsume stated

Hiruzen sighed, snapping his fingers as a team of ANBU bowed before him, "Take the civilians to the T&I department and tell Anko and Ibiki to not hold back. The civilians are banned from council meetings for this point forward, more level-headed people are to take the roles when it is decided the civilians will have a voice in these chambers once more."

The ninja side grinned as the Elders were shocked as Horuma asked, "Hiruzen-"

"It's Hokage-sama to you, Homura. It would be best that you remember it."

Homura stated, slowly, "Hokage-sama...Are you sure this is wise?"

"Yes. It is one of the wisest decisions of my reign. For too long, I have allowed you three and the civilians power and look what happened? Girls, who make all the previous kunoichi who the past spin in their graves? An entire population catering to the whims of a spoiled boy who has no sense of loyalty? That same population despising a boy who something he had no control and has more reason to pull an Itachi on everyone whoever harmed him? Oh yes, letting you have the reigns of the use to be wonderful village is a shame that will follow me even in the afterlife, but I will be damned if I allow it to happen anymore."

"Hiruzen..."

"Silence Koharu! And Danzo don't you dare say a thing. You have caused enough problems and I will deal with you later."

Danzo just squinted his remaining eye but said nothing as he glared at Tsunade who didn't bother looking at the war hawk.

Hiruzen then stated, "Tsunade is going to be the fifth Hokage and Genin Sasuke Uchiha, we will be discussing your punishment later."

"Punishment! How dare you, you miserable old-" He cut himself off when Hiruzen directed a sliver of killing intent in his direction as he called an ABNU to take the Uchiha to get changed and would discuss what to do with him.

"The rest of you are dismissed," Hiruzen stated as he walked out of the room with everyone in tow.

As everyone left and Kushina flashed away as Tsunade shook her head at what has become of the woman she was so proud of and wondered what was going to happen now.

Danzo walked away with his cane, his fists were clenched so tight that they were nearly bleeding as he growled inwardly.

'That arrogant little shit. How dare he. Both him and Hiruzen! Deal with me, huh? Don't worry, Hiruzen, you won't be alive to witness my success when I bring Konoha to greatness by ripping your successor apart.'

The elder made his way to the room where they make the Hokage special hat and decided to use his hidden eye to...make things interesting for the announcement of the next Hokage.

'I will lead Konoha to greatness and then after having all of Konoha under my rule, I will bring the entire Elemental Nations under my rule and no one will stop me,' Danzo grinned as he left.

[With Kushina]

Kushina flashed to appear in front of her compound's gates as she was let inside, her clan members were worried about her.

Before finally, her younger children made their way towards her, standing in front of her and asked the million dollar question, "What's a matter, mom?"

"It's nothing..." She whispered

Mina snapped, "Like it's nothing! You've been crying when you think none of us can hear you at night."

"Everyone is worried sick, mom!" Menma stated

"Did something happen? You can tell us. We will still love you," Naruko stated with a smile

"Yeah! Whatever you did we can fix it!" Menma shouted with glee

Kushina looked at her three children as she felt her heart squeeze in her chest as she recognized her features in her eldest son as she could only think, 'I'm so sorry...my son.'

She opened her mouth and said, "I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" All three asked as they tilted their heads in a German shepherd pup.

Kushina trembled as she said, "I was wrong about your brother. Your older brother Naruto Uzumaki. He...wasn't a demon...We- I hurt him horribly."

"Our big brother is not a demon?" Mina whispered in shock.

[Council Room]

_Sasuke stood in the middle of the council room with all the civilian council members and Elders all accounted for with all the ninja clan heads barely trickling in, making him fight not to growl at the show of disrespect._

_Tsume was the first to question, "Where's Hokage-sama?"_

_"He is not here at the moment, but the real reason why you all are here is simple," Sasuke said with a sick smile_

_Shikaku groaned from his lazy position on his desk as he barely looked up to look down on Sasuke and said, "Why are we here in the first place?"_

_Sasuke's smile became a wide grin and said, "You are to order Naruto Namikaze to give me everything for the Namikaze library and teach me everything he knows."_

_The entire room was silent to absorb the words that just poured out from Sasuke's mouth before loud shouts of agreement/outrage filled the room which could have been heard by all of Konoha if not for the silencing seals on the room._

[Present]

"Fuck no!" Tsume roared in outrage

"Who are you to deny Sasuke-sama what he wants, dog bitch?" An elder civilian yelled

"The same bitch who is going to rip you in half you old fuck!" She growled at the older man who shrank in his seat

"Sasuke-sama deserves to have that knowledge!" Another yelled

"It's not yours to give, you troublesome idiots," Shikaku said, knowing today was going to be a long day

"What do you know you lazy bastard?" A female council coldly asked

"Because it is the  _ **Namikaze**_  library and he is an  _Uchiha_ , there is no Namikaze anywhere in that name and the only one who can open it is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and everyone knows that Naruto wouldn't even spit on the Uchiha if he was on fire," He replied, calmly

Sasuke growled at him, but Shikaku didn't bother looking at him. This meeting was a waste of time and cutting into his time for cloud watching.

"Then we will order him to give him that knowledge, it is in our right as council members!" A man smugly yelled as everyone else on the civilian council roared in agreement as Sasuke grinned at the council bowing to his whims.

Hiashi swallowed the groan that wanted to spill from his lips as he wanted to smash his head against the table, he thought his brain was going to melt out of his ears from all stupidity that was flooding the room.

Then Naruto suddenly came into the room with a flash as he said, "Alright, old fucks, ignorant, miserable pieces of shit...Ninja council members. I am here. What the hell for?"

Several of the ninja council members hid their laughter behind a tight smile, the Elders growled at his disrespect, all the civilians turned red at his disrespect as Sasuke scowled at being ignored as he thought, 'You will respect me dobe.'

Tsume grinned and was about to speak until Sayuka interrupted her yelling, "You are to give Sasuke-sama access to the Namikaze library. We, the civilian council demand it."

"You want me to give the miserable shit pickle access to my library?" Naruto stated, pointing a thumb at Sasuke whose face turned red.

"You will treat Sasuke-sama with respect!" She screamed in outrage

"I'd rather you suck on my nuts instead! No wait, please don't. I'd rather not find out where your mouth has been."

"Excuse you!" She screeched

"Oh, you poor thing. Well, I would say that if I actually felt sorry for you... _Chu chu~_."

She paled as the sound of that nickname echoed into the room, "How do you know that name?"

The room was silent, Shikaku even sat up to listen as Naruto grinned and said, "What's a matter Chu chu~?"

She started to tremble as she growled, "Don't call me that you little-"

" **Get on your knees, Chu Chu,** " Naruto ordered and Sayuka immediately did as he said, shocking everyone including the hidden ANBU in the room into nearly giving away their hiding spots.

"Sayuka, what the hell are you doing?!" A council member yelled, snapping her out of her daze.

"What did you do to me, you little shit!" She snarled, hiding her fear in of her body conditioned response

Naruto gave a low chuckle and said, "I didn't do anything. You went down on your knees all on your own."

Sayuka trembled as Naruto gave her an evil grin and continued, "Well, Sayuka, it's rather well known of your past and how you got in that seat you seem so comfortable on."

"I earn this seat, you brat," She stated

"Of course you did. All that time on your back has paid off somehow, you must be so proud."

"You dare call me a whore?!"

"My dear, I do dare. It's the truth, after all, considering how you slept with nearly everyone one downtown. How you tried to get into the late Hokage's pants. Then Hiashi's pants, then Shikaku's, then Fugaku's and so on~. But all of them ended with failure and you just so happened to sleep with the head of the merchant guild to where you got your seat that you so happily sit in now."

Her hands were clenched as she grinded her teeth as her fellow council members started to mumble and look at her strangely, while the ninja members listen to his story as Tsume was cursing the fact she didn't have any popcorn.

Sayuka said, "You have no proof."

"Your daughter is proof enough, after all, she is a bastard in every sense of the word."

"My daughter isn't a bastard!" She yelled

"Of course she is~. After all, you cheated on your 'husband' many times, throughout your life. You should really be more careful when you head downtown. Drunk lips are loose lips," He shrugged

"I, I-"

"Have no chance of ever having your daughter marry into the Uchiha fortune? Of course, you don't. Besides, even if I didn't say anything she would have found out later. The Uchiha never marry bastards, regardless of what family they come from."

Sayuka then fell into a dead faint, as Naruto grinned as he sighed, "One miserable banshee on the rocks, double the misery and hold the pity."

Sasuke had enough of being ignored and said, "You are to give me access to your library, dobe."

"And why in the name of Kami's great tits, should I?"

"Because, I am an Uchi-" Naruto then punched him straight in the mouth as he looked at the ninja council members stating, "If he continues to say that, I am beating him into a coma."

"How dare you harm the last Uchiha?!" Koharu yelled in outrage

"How dare you not be in a retirement home, old lady."

"You dare disrespect me?"

"Of course, it's one of my favorite passtimes~," Naruto grinned as the steaming Elder, who looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel

Danzo was about to speak until the doors opened and Hiruzen, Junko, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Kushina arrive.

"Kushina..." Tsume whispered as the red-head had her head bowed, not looking at anyone

"Tsunade..." Danzo stated, as he inwardly growled as he thought about his plans to get the hat.

"Junko..." Shikaku stated as he looked at the strawberry blonde who grinned at him, making him bite back a shudder as he tensed his muscles prepared for anything.

Junko immediately made her way towards Naruto and pressed him against her chest as she said, "Miserable piles of shit, ninja council members, undesirables~," She grinned

Everyone minus the ninja council members twitched at the insult, not sure which was worse, being called an undesirable or a pile of shit.

An ignorant civilian yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

"How rude of uncultured swine to shout," Junko pouted

"Ignore them, Junko. They're not worth getting worked up over," Naruto stated, softly

Sasuke stared at the older Yato, sizing her up, the way she stood and leaned against Naruto, her well-toned and busty figure made him lick his lips as he thought, 'She will perfect to start my clan with.'

The last Uchiha announced, "Dobe, you are to give me this woman, along with Rika and the other Hyuuga or you will pay the consequences for denying an Uchiha Elite."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a minute before he let out a chuckle that evolved into a loud, mocking laughter that ran shivers down all the ninja council members' spines. The laughter was...completely dead.

His laughter tapered off as he rubbed his eye, "What an amusing statement. Seriously, you should be a fucking clown, that line really cracked me up. Just tell me when and I'll get you your first outfit and clown makeup to jumpstart your career."

Sasuke grit his teeth as Junko pressed her chest behind Naruto's head and said, "This is the miserable pile of shit that's your ex-teammate?"

"Yup~."

"My, my, what a pathetic little boy."

"Who are you calling pathetic, you bi-" Sasuke cut himself off from the combined killing intent from both Naruto and Junko as the civilians shit and piss themselves in fear as they fainted in their own mess. The ninja council members gulped as they kept an iron grip on their consciousness along with the Elders, barely holding on to their own.

The worst of the group was Sasuke who had shit fill his pants as Naruto grinned at him, thinking, 'Of course, the Uchiha shits himself. If only I had a camera.'

"Enough! You called one of  ** _my_** ninjas to a council meeting without my council and you have the nerve to demand me to come. Who is the miserable idiot who called this sham of a meeting?" Hiruzen growled, unnerving several members of the ninja council members and the Elders.

"Ask the pile of shit, who is going to be shitting out pieces of his teeth on the floor. He had the nerve to demand I give him access to my library," Naruto stated as Junko wrapped his arms around his chest

Hiruzen sighed and said, "You are free to go Naruto, I will handle this."

"Why thank you. Come along Junko. Oh, and one thing Uchiha," Naruto stated, wrenching the black-haired boy up by his hair, making him look directly into his eyes.

"You will never get them, Uchiha. They are not toys for you to play with it."

"All women belong to me, dobe. The council-"

Naruto laughed once more and said, "You think they, the piss and shit filled idiots up there can help you? Oh, no Uchiha. They can't. Afterall-" Naruto smashed his skull on the floor making him groan as he spat out a tooth, "I can beat the shit out of you anytime I wish. Plus, my girls will never side with you. They are mine as I am theirs and you need to realize something in that walnut you have as a brain. You try anything against them, I will make you wish your brother killed you that night. Who knows, maybe I will put your brother's head on a pike just for the pleasure of robbing you of the one thing you've dreamed of since that night."

Naruto then dropped him to the floor like a rag doll and left with Junko at his side and said, "Later old man, Shizune, Tsu-chan, Pervert."

He didn't even spare a glance towards Kushina who's eyes were red from crying as Junko gave her a grin as the two vanished as if they weren't in the room, to begin with.

"The civilians called the meeting?" Hiruzen asked everyone the room

"The Uchiha who is going to be shitting out his teeth called the miserable meeting and the civilians brought us into it..." Tsume stated

Hiruzen sighed, snapping his fingers as a team of ANBU bowed before him, "Take the civilians to the T&I department and tell Anko and Ibiki to not hold back. The civilians are banned from council meetings for this point forward, more level-headed people are to take the roles when it is decided the civilians will have a voice in these chambers once more."

The ninja side grinned as the Elders were shocked as Horuma asked, "Hiruzen-"

"It's Hokage-sama to you, Homura. It would be best that you remember it."

Homura stated, slowly, "Hokage-sama...Are you sure this is wise?"

"Yes. It is one of the wisest decisions of my reign. For too long, I have allowed you three and the civilians power and look what happened? Girls, who make all the previous kunoichi who the past spin in their graves? An entire population catering to the whims of a spoiled boy who has no sense of loyalty? That same population despising a boy who something he had no control and has more reason to pull an Itachi on everyone whoever harmed him? Oh yes, letting you have the reigns of the use to be wonderful village is a shame that will follow me even in the afterlife, but I will be damned if I allow it to happen anymore."

"Hiruzen..."

"Silence Koharu! And Danzo don't you dare say a thing. You have caused enough problems and I will deal with you later."

Danzo just squinted his remaining eye but said nothing as he glared at Tsunade who didn't bother looking at the war hawk.

Hiruzen then stated, "Tsunade is going to be the fifth Hokage and Genin Sasuke Uchiha, we will be discussing your punishment later."

"Punishment! How dare you, you miserable old-" He cut himself off when Hiruzen directed a sliver of killing intent in his direction as he called an ABNU to take the Uchiha to get changed and would discuss what to do with him.

"The rest of you are dismissed," Hiruzen stated as he walked out of the room with everyone in tow.

As everyone left and Kushina flashed away as Tsunade shook her head at what has become of the woman she was so proud of and wondered what was going to happen now.

Danzo walked away with his cane, his fists were clenched so tight that they were nearly bleeding as he growled inwardly.

'That arrogant little shit. How dare he. Both him and Hiruzen! Deal with me, huh? Don't worry, Hiruzen, you won't be alive to witness my success when I bring Konoha to greatness by ripping your successor apart.'

The elder made his way to the room where they make the Hokage special hat and decided to use his hidden eye to...make things interesting for the announcement of the next Hokage.

'I will lead Konoha to greatness and then after having all of Konoha under my rule, I will bring the entire Elemental Nations under my rule and no one will stop me,' Danzo grinned as he left.

[With Kushina]

Kushina flashed to appear in front of her compound's gates as she was let inside, her clan members were worried about her.

Before finally, her younger children made their way towards her, standing in front of her and asked the million dollar question, "What's a matter, mom?"

"It's nothing..." She whispered

Mina snapped, "Like it's nothing! You've been crying when you think none of us can hear you at night."

"Everyone is worried sick, mom!" Menma stated

"Did something happen? You can tell us. We will still love you," Naruko stated with a smile

"Yeah! Whatever you did we can fix it!" Menma shouted with glee

Kushina looked at her three children as she felt her heart squeeze in her chest as she recognized her features in her eldest son as she could only think, 'I'm so sorry...my son.'

She opened her mouth and said, "I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" All three asked as they tilted their heads in a German shepherd pup.

Kushina trembled as she said, "I was wrong about your brother. Your older brother Naruto Uzumaki. He...wasn't a demon...We- I hurt him horribly."

"Our big brother is not a demon?" Mina whispered in shock.


	18. Childish Wants, Sasuke's Demotion and Offer, The Fifth's Crowning and Assassination?

[Flashback: Uzumaki Compound]

_...Her younger children made their way towards her, standing in front of her and asked the million dollar question, "What's a matter, mom?"_

_"It's nothing..." She whispered_

_Mina snapped, "Like hell it's nothing! You've been crying when you think none of us can hear you at night."_

_"Everyone is worried sick, mom!" Menma stated_

_"Did something happen? You can tell us. We will still love you," Naruko stated with a smile_

_"Yeah! Whatever you did we can fix it!" Menma shouted with glee_

_Kushina looked at her three children as she felt her heart squeeze in her chest as she recognized her features in her eldest son as she could think, 'I'm so sorry...my son.'_

_She opened her mouth and said, "I was wrong."_

_"What do you mean?" All three asked as they tilted their heads like a German shepherd pup._

_Kushina trembled as she said, "I was wrong about your brother. Your older brother Naruto Uzumaki. He...wasn't a demon...We- I hurt him horribly."_

_"Our big brother is not a demon?" Mina whispered in shock_

[Present]

Kushina stared at them before she shook her head and said, "No...he was never a demon. He was just the container that held the demon at bay."

Mina looked at her silently before the entire situation hit her like a freight train and she vomited on the floor. Kushina stood up to comfort her but she backed away with her hand up as she yelled, "Stay away from me!"

"Mina!" Her siblings yelled in shock

"No! You...did that to him...Uncle...He, he would tell me bedtime stories about how you would treat him. What the rest of the family did to him. How you watched every second of his torture from the viewing screen in your office upstairs."

Kushina whimpered, "Mina, please..."

She shook her head as she started to tremble, "I fell asleep to those stories. I thought you were a hero for getting rid of a monster you told us to stay away from when we were smaller. I remember how you would make us throw the food he made for us away even though it was great. I can remember how he smiled at me whenever I saw him. I remember that you spanking him for hours and forced him to sit on the stairs for just carrying me back to the compound when I scrapped my knee."

Kushina let her tears flow again as her daughter's words stabbed into her before she said one thing that made her heart snap in two, "I don't know who you are anymore...My...my mother wouldn't do this. The one who hugged me whenever I need it. The one who told me stories about a blond hero who slew the evil demon. You... are just a monster wearing her skin."

Mina then ran to her room and stayed inside as Kushina bitterly wept for herself and what she has done. She kept her head in her hands as Menma and Naruko tried to comfort her, but they were conflicted over the situation they found themselves in.

Menma didn't know what to think as he couldn't believe what he just heard. Naruko just rubbed circles on her mother's back in comfort while she wanted to learn about her eldest sibling and the only one who knew Naruto personally was Junko

Naruko made a plan to sneak out at night to find Junko and ask her about her oldest brother and ask him to come back.

She thought, 'Maybe if he heard how sorry mom is about her treatment of him, he would come back and they could be one entire happy family.'

She strengthened her resolve and swore that she would bring her brother back to their family, after all, Uzumakis have to stick together.

Simple childish hopes and dreams...What a shame.

* * *

[Later that evening]

The mood of the Uzumaki compound was awful, everyone was in a state of self-loathing over what they had done to Naruto. Some of them couldn't even look themselves in the mirror.

The older generation knew that Mito-sama would have skinned them all and bathed them in salt if she had heard about what they have done to an innocent child of all things.

After Kushina was carried to bed by one of her cousins, Naruko snuck out after midnight. She ran from the compound and ran through the forest, she knew where the Yato compound is and she knew she wasn't allowed anywhere near that area. It was certain death, but she had to try.

'For Naruto... and mom,' She thought to herself, but then she stopped when she felt that she was being watched.

She turned around and saw her objective staring at her as she sat down on the thick tree branches.

"What is a little Uzumaki doing here? I thought I told the miserable bitch that no one from her compound is supposed to enter by territory or they would be killed. So~," She trailed off as she got off the tree branch and slowly made her way towards the slightly trembling girl.

"How would you like to die? Shall I choke you to death? Crush your throat, set you on fire? Maybe I can age you up and give you to my darling son as a present?"

Naruko was trembling as she recalled all the violent things she heard about the woman standing in front of her before she clenched her fists as she took in a deep breath and repeatedly thought, 'For mom...This is for mom...'

"I want to talk to Naruto," She said, looking straight at her.

"Oh~, really? Why should I? Usually, I've killed people up to this point, but I have to admit. I am rather curious, why?" She asked, tilting her head

Naruko took a deep breath and said, "Mom, ah-Kushina confessed about what she did to Naruto and I want to apologize and asked his forgiveness."

"You aren't telling me the entire story...Little girl..." She purred as her killing intent filled the air and Naruko quickly said, "I want to know him! I want to know my big brother!"

"You don't have a big brother. Naruto is mine," She stated, plainly

Naruko growled, "He is not a toy!"

Junko went from amused to terrifying as she hissed, "Learn your place, you little shit," her annoyance peaking, making Naruko whimper and she quickly stated, "I'm very sorry!"

The killing intent slowly faded as Naruko regained her breath as she said, "Please I just want to talk to him...Please."

"Nope, can't do that!" She chirped

"Why not?"

"He's busy with other  _matters_ with the opposite sex. Now leave," She firmly stated, her boredom peaking through

Naruko took the warning and said, "You can't hide him forever...I will find him and then I will bring him back to our family. He will forgive us and then we will be the family we should have been at the start!"

She then ran into the brush and Junko watched her leave until she couldn't see her anymore.

Junko laughed in amusement as two members of her clan appeared beside her and one of them said, "Do you wish for us to behead and send her body back in pieces?"

She hummed for a moment before saying, "Nope. Let her have her hopes...She will unwillingly damn her clan to hell and I just can't wait to see it."

"Of course, Lady Junko," They announced as the two vanished

"Now, Naruto, you've proven to be more interesting every day and you even have the same number as I do. I wonder what you will do when you come across your half-sister." She whispered as she looked at the number 4 on her forearm.

* * *

[Hokage's Office]

Hiruzen sat behind his desk, tapping his fingers on the polished table as he looked at the unrepented boy in front of him after he got a fresh pair of pants after he soiled himself in the council room.

He sighed and said, "What am I going to do with you, Sasuke?"

The last Uchiha snorted and said, "You can't do anything."

"Can I? I can easily snatch off your headband and have you beginning the restoration of your clan."

"You can't do that!" He snarled, standing up

"Of course I can. I am the Hokage! I can easily do it with my eyes closed. Your sense of entitlement is completely out of control!"

"I am an Uchiha, am I allowed to have whatever I want, whenever I want, and however I want! Maybe you need to retire old man? Allow someone with better ideas for the village to take over," Sasuke stated with a scoff

"You mean someone like Danzo?" Hiruzen offered

He said, "Yes! He actually has good ideas for the village"

Hiruzen gave him a cold laugh as he said, "You really know nothing about how the world works. You think everything revolves around you."

"It should be, it is my right!" He snarled

"You have no rights, genin," He glared back

Sasuke stated, "You seem to give Naruto leeway in everything."

"My relationship with Naruto is none of your concern."

Sasuke gave him a twisted smile and said, "I wonder what the people will think of your relationship with him. An older man of your status with an underage boy, the news would-"

_***Crack!*** _

The walls cracked under his killing intent before he reeled it in as he looked at the shivering genin and said, "Sasuke Uchiha... I am taking your headband, you are no longer a genin."

"What?!" He shouted enraged before the headband was snatched off his head

"You are going to be an academy student until you learn what it means to be a ninja of Konoha," Hiruzen continued as if Sasuke hadn't spoken

Sasuke was nearly foaming at the mouth, "You can't do this!"

Hiruzen said, "I expect you at the academy tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock or you will not like the consequences."

"Wha-"

"You are dismissed, Uchiha-san," As Hiruzen turned to his paperwork

Sasuke stared at him before he stormed out of his office as Hiruzen sighed, 'He truly his father's son. How did he come from Mikoto, I have no idea.'

[Random Training Ground]

Sasuke tossed all of his kunai into the training posts before he charged up his signature attack he got from Kakashi and yelled out, "Chidori!"

He stabbed the attack into the boulder and growled at his lack of progress, as he yelled out in rage before he punched one of the training posts until he was able to break the wood and looked at his bleeding knuckles.

'Dammit! I'll fucking kill them. Both Itachi and Naruto. I'll take everything from him and then I'll train to be the strongest and then I will make Itachi pay for what he did,' He snarled

Then he heard someone clapping and he turned towards the brush and someone walked out and the Uchiha recognized him, "Kabuto."

The silver-haired 'genin' smiled at him and said, "I see you remember me?"

"What does a loser like you want with me?" He sneered

Kabuto disappeared before kneeling Sasuke in the stomach, making him wrap his arms around his stomach trying not to puke from the force he was hit with as fell to his knees.

"I am here because my master wanted me to observe you. Apparently, you have been demoted to Academy student, what a shame. You miserable disgrace," He stated, giving him a smile

Sasuke glared at him with his Sharingan activated, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I want to know if you want power? Power to get revenge on your brother...and Naruto?"

Sasuke stood up, still clutching his stomach, "How?"

"Through Orochimaru, the strongest Sannin," He stated

Sasuke stared at him, "I'm listening."

Kabuto gave him a smile and showed Sasuke a piece of Orochimaru's power and left him wanting more.

* * *

[Next Day]

All the villagers and many ninjas were all standing in front of the Hokage Tower as they looked at the group before them.

It was 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, with Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin along with her partner Shizune beside her. Naruto was on the side, of the 3rd as Junko was on the rooftop watching as she carried an umbrella to give her some shade from the sun.

Hiruzen announced, "I now proclaim Tsunade Senju the Fifth Ho-" *thunk!*

"Naruto!" He said, but he snatched the hat away and tossed it as far as he could and then *Ka-Boom!*

The hat exploded, safety as everyone looked at the remains of the smoke in the air and back to Naruto who was glaring at the bandaged old man in the shadows.

"Either you can come out or I will drag you out Danzo, your choice."

Danzo came out and Hiruzen snarled, "What is the meaning of this Danzo?"

"The rise of a new era. I will not you squander Konoha any longer with your pathetic methods of peace," He growled, as he tapped his cane twice and a group of ROOT ninjas appeared and kneeled before him.

"How pathetic...miserable puppets bowing to a fake king," Naruto stated

Danzo removed his arm brace and showed his arm filled with Sharingan eyes with Senju skin cells.

Tsunade's killing intent filled the area as her hands glowed blue, "You son of a bitch."

He ignored her as he focused on Naruto and said, "You will now kneel before me."

Naruto tilted his head with a smile as he took a bow and said, "Fuck off, you miserable pile of shit."

"Kneel!" Danzo ordered

"Fuck off," Naruto stated, cheekily

"Impossible. I should be able to control you! Why isn't it working?!" He snarled, looking at his arm

"Nice try, old fuck. But I give you a D for dumbass."

"How can you resist?!" He snarled

"Because you are half-assed, I would never bow to a miserable pile of shit like you also because I am awesome."

"Get him!" He yelled, ordering his Root ninjas to take Naruto and prepare him for mental conditioning.

Naruto grinned as he had a feeling that today wouldn't be boring as he made to fight groups of ROOT ninjas along with Tsunade.

Hiruzen punched Danzo off the Hokage Tower and made his way to deal with one of the many mistakes he made in his career as a shinobi.

Danzo landed on one of the rooftops and said, "Today is a new era for Konoha, your ways of peace are over."

"As if your ways are any better. The second you obtained the title, Konoha's enemies would have tripled. You are hated universally around the entire elemental nations."

"How they see me, doesn't matter. Soon everything will be under Konoha's banner!" He stated as he flipped through hand signs.

"You mean,  ** _your_**  banner. Regardless you are going to die today. Even if it costs me my own life," He stated as he summoned his bo-staff.

With Naruto, he crushed any ROOT ninja that stood in his way, whether through crushing their heads with his punches or kicks or ripping their hearts off along with their limbs, leaving them to suffer and be finished off by the rest.

Tsunade used her super strength to literally blow them to pieces, painting the area red with their blood as Shizune guarded her back, making sure none of them got too close as she used her senbons to give them a quick, but vicious death.

Junko had a smirk on her face as she ripped all the ROOT ninjas in her path, splattering their blood all over the floor, as Jiraiya mowed down the remains with his Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon.

[Hiruzen vs. Danzo]

Hiruzen charged at Danzo who met his charge with own as he infused his tanto with wind chakra and tried to stab into Hiruzen's chest, but the man avoided it and tried to crush Danzo's ribs with his bo-staff, but the slightly older man avoided the attack and the two were forced into a stalemate of attacking and dodging.

Before Hiruzen managed to land a crippling blow on Danzo when he crushed his sternum when he jabbed his bo-staff into Danzo's chest. The heavy tip of the bo-staff forced him back before he vanished and he saw one of the eyes on Danzo's arm close.

"Pathetic..." Hiruzen sighed as he attacked again, widdling down all of Danzo's defenses and destroying all his stolen Sharingan, he managed to get rid of three through poison-tipped kunai and landed six more killing blows on Danzo, leaving him with no more extra lives.

Hiruzen took a bit of sadistic pleasure in ripping off Danzo's fake arm in a painful way and burning it to ashes in respect for his sensei.

Danzo glared at Hiruzen before vanishing as Hiruzen prepared himself for anything before he was blindsided by Danzo making a genjustu which he dispelled, but it was enough time for him to stab into Hiruzen's barely healed wound that he got from his old student.

He whispered, "Goodbye Hiruzen. Maybe if you saw things my way, your life wouldn't have ended like this."

"You're pathetic Danzo," Hiruzen coughed up a bit of blood before he vanished, shocking him as he turned around to see Hiruzen with his staff brought up before he slammed it into Danzo's head, turning his head into a paste as blood and brain matter, splattered everywhere.

Hiruzen reverse-summoned his bo-staff as he went into a coughing fit clutching his stab wound as he collapsed. He was about to fall to the ground, but Naruto caught him as he looked at him from the corner of his eye as he was taken to the hospital.

[At the Hospital]

Hiruzen was resting in bed, Tsunade was going to start healing him but he stopped her, making her confused as she said, "Why?"

"I've done enough. It's my time. I can feel it," He said

She tried to argue, "But-"

He shook his head and said, "I would last only a week, maybe two if I am lucky, but I don't want to spend my remaining days wasting away in a hospital, but I am happy. Naruto, whatever you do, I am proud of you. I know your father is too."

Naruto stared at him silently before tears started to fall down his cheeks as Hiruzen smiled at him and thought, 'He may have become colder and much more violent, but...he's still that same boy with that dream to take my place. Even if he doesn't want to admit it.'

He patted the young man on the head as he said, "Perverted Grandpa..."

Hiruzen laughed before it ended in a coughing fit, "You called me grandpa...I've been waiting so long to hear you call me that."

Naruto's lips twitched into a smile as he took in Hiruzen's face as the old man looked at Junko, "You take care of him. Make sure he lives a long and happy life."

"Is there any doubt, old man?" She stated as she looked at him with respect

He grinned at her as he held Naruto's hand in his before his grip slacked and he took his last breath while burning Naruto's face and all the happy moments he shared with the boy who was like a grandson into his memory before he passed away with a smile.

Naruto didn't look at the woman beside him as he stated, "Junko..."

She hugged him and said, "I will excuse you this time...He is the only one from the very beginning to give a damn, now go ahead."

Naruto's face twisted in anguish then he sobbed. He sobbed for the first time in a very long time into the chest of his dead grandfather figure as Junko hugged his back. She could not feel any pleasure in the misery of the boy who was the closest she ever had to a son. Tsunade left the room and allowed them some privacy as she guarded the door, preventing anyone from opening it.

After two hours, Naruto came back out, his face set in stone as he allowed the people to take Hiruzen's body and prepare it for the burial.

Two days afterword, Tsunade was pronounced as the 5th Hokage after getting her a new hat that wouldn't cause her head to turn into a pile of a mush and she accepted it.

However, a week after her appointment as the Hokage, an ABNU entered her office and said, "Sasuke Uchiha has defected!"

She coldly ordered, "Get me Naruto Uzumaki."

He did so and Naruto quickly appeared and said, "So~, the weakling has finally snapped. I was thinking he go the day after the third's funeral."

She snorted, "You are to bring him back."

He tilted his head, "Under any conditions?"

"You just can't kill him, the civilians would be unbearable."

"Are you going to put him under that?" He asked

"Yes~, there is no other fitting punishment."

Naruto gave a cold chuckle and stated, I accept. Do I need a team or can I go by myself?

"It's an S-rank if you go by yourself," She shrugged

"I get an S-ranked mission, I get the beat the shit out of several people and the weakling and drag him back to a hellish room where he is violated by fangirls. What joy."

She snorted, "Have fun...Don't get too carried away," As she turned towards her paperwork

"When have I ever?" He smiled before he vanished

"Why do I even bother..." She sighed

**The hunt begins~!**


	19. Sasuke's Defection, His Punishment, the Reactions and the Meeting between Brother and Sister

[Flashback]

_Naruto appeared and said, "So~, the weakling has finally snapped. I was thinking he was going to beat it the day after the third's funeral."_

_She snorted, "You are to bring him back."_

_He tilted his head, "Under any conditions?"_

_"You just can't kill him, the civilians would be unbearable."_

_"Are you going to put him under that?" He asked_

_"Yes~, there is no other fitting punishment."_

_Naruto gave a cold chuckle and stated, "I accept. Do I need a team or can I go by myself?"_

_"It's an S-rank if you go by yourself," She shrugged_

_"I get an S-ranked mission, I get to beat the shit out of several people and the weakling and drag him back to a hellish room where he is violated by fangirls. What joy."_

_She snorted, "Have fun...Don't get too carried away," As she turned towards her paperwork_

_"When have I ever?" He smiled before he vanished_

_"Why do I even bother..." She sighed_

[Present]

Naruto smirked as he made his way towards the front gate before a loud voice called out to him, "Naruto! Wait!"

He turned around to see Sakura running towards him along with the rest of the Rookies as she said, "Let us come with you!"

Naruto shook his head, "No. You will only slow me down."

Shikamaru cut off Ino and said, "You can't take him alone."

Naruto gave him a cold grin that made everyone shiver, "That's...what you think."

His killing intent suddenly filled the air, making Sakura and Ino drop to the floor trying to take in some air, as several civilians shit themselves and fainted while the rest nearly fell to their knees as he waved to them, "Bye-bye~!"

Naruto then vanished as Sakura started to cry as Ino comforted her.

Kiba yelled, "Let's go after him!"

Shino stated, "That would be illogical."

"But-" Ino stated

"No. Shino is right. The only one who knows the details of the mission is Naruto and we would be going in blind if we went after him. We would be literally walking ourselves to our deaths."

"But we can't just leave him to go after Sasuke alone. He'll kill him!" Ino snapped

"I have more faith that Naruto will kill Sasuke then the other way around, Ino," Chouji stated, pulling out a bag of chips

"But..." Sakura whispered

"Leave it. I am not going to pull your ass out of the fire if you leave through that gate. I will not sacrifice my career or my life for a traitor," Shikamaru snorted as he rolled his eyes

Kiba sighed and agreed even though his blood boiled as he wanted to put the Uchiha's head on a stake for betraying Konoha.

Shikamaru dragged the stupified Ino away from the gate as everyone left as Sakura stood at the gate with tears falling down her cheeks as she whispered, 'Please...bring him back alive.'

[With Naruto]

He raced through the trees as he slightly smiled at sensing that none of the Rookies were following him, he fully expected Sakura to do so, 'To save my precious Sasuke-kun!'

"She's more a coward than I thought, huh, learn something new every day," He grinned as he sped up to get Sasuke back to his new hell.

[With the Sound Four]

Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon were running towards the sound village to deliver Sasuke to their Lord Orochimaru, Kidomaru was holding the container that held Sasuke who was given a Mind Awakening Pill to forcefully mature his cursed seal.

Then Jirobo and Tayuya sensed someone coming towards their location and they were coming at an extremely fast rate.

"What the fuck!" She hissed, getting everyone's attention

"What? Is it?" Sakon and Ukon asked

"There is someone right on top of us," Jirobo stated putting everyone on edge

"Take the bastard out, then!" Kidomaru hissed

"I-Grk!" A spear suddenly impaled Jirobo's neck as he tried to pull it out but then collapsed, twitching as he gurgled on his own blood before dying.

"Holy! Shit!" The conjoined twins yelled at once

Naruto then showed himself as he ripped out his spear from Jirobo's neck and kicked his corpse off the tree branch and smirked as he heard the crunch of his bones hitting the unforgiving forest floor.

"My, my, four targets. Whose's next?" He grinned looking at the group before him

"Isn't he the shithead from the chunin exams?" Tayuya whispered, mostly to herself 

"Shame on a lady saying such foul words," Naruto whispered back, shocking her before he impaled her on his arm through her stomach, making her cough up blood as he licked the blood off her chin.

"Shame I have to kill you as you would have been a fantastic fuck toy, but die already!" He smiled before he ripped his arm out and ripped out her neck with his teeth, making her choke on her own blood before she breathed her last.

"You bastard!" Sakon yelled before he attacked Naruto as Ukon yelled, "Get him out of here! Make sure he is taken to Lord Orochimaru!"

Kidomaru nodded and ran like the wind as he heard the faint remainder of both Sakon and Ukon's horrified, pain-filled screams and Naruto's malevolent laughter.

"Come on, dammit! I'm almost there," He hissed to himself as he carried Sasuke before the barrel exploded, making Kidomaru take a nose dive and hit the unforgiving ground, crushing most of his ribs.

Sasuke glanced at him before he ran off, leaving Kidomaru behind as he tried to crawl forward before the cold voice of Naruto stated, "Well, well, another toy. Tell me where he went and I'll make your death slightly easier."

Kidomaru said, "Fuck you. I am not a snitch." and Naruto said, "So be it. Die. Yato Style: Acid Wave!"

Naruto then released a torrent of acid over Kidomaru's body making his scream in horrific pain before he died just as quickly, he then made his way to follow after Sasuke, no words were exchanged between the two as Naruto chased after him until the pair reached the valley of the end.

Sasuke stopped as he stood at the feet of Madara Uchiha, while Naruto stood at the feet of Hashirama Senju.

"You have one chance, Uchiha. Come back quietly, or I'll make you wish you were killed that night."

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah, right, dobe. You think I would come back to that weak village?"

"Under your own power? Of course not. I am hellbent on ripping your soul to pieces, but I think you being the bitch of all the fangirls in Konoha just warms my insides."

"Oh, like how you were the bitch of your clan members?" Sasuke stated as Naruto's smile melted off his face

Sasuke kept going and said, "Yeah, I heard about it from Kakashi, telling me how you deserved it and how you must have liked it. Now, dobe, be a good little cocksucker and kneel to your betters. Maybe I'll take you with me, I bet you will make a-" Sasuke didn't finish as Naruto smashed his fist into his face.

The area grew extremely cold as Naruto's eyes became blood red as he said, "It's taking me a lot for me not to end your pitiful existence, but I have the perfect punishment back home. Tsu-chan said that I can't kill you, but she didn't say that I couldn't maim you, though~!"

Sasuke tried to get up, but Naruto tackled him and started to wail down on his face, punching him repeatedly, before kicking him into the mountain, leaving him disoriented before Naruto took him by the leg and started to slam him into the ground repeatedly like a rag doll.

After that, he tossed him into the water across the valley and followed after him to slam his face into the ground before he sat on Sasuke's back, took his right arm and started to slowly pull until all the tendons ripped as Sasuke's muffled screams could be heard through the mud as Naruto whispered, "I have three more limbs to get rid of. Also, you shouldn't think that I will be punished for this because you are no longer going to be a ninja. You are now going to be a sex doll for the rest of your miserable life."

Sasuke could see at Naruto's twisted grin from the corner of his eye and frantically tried to escape, but couldn't do anything as Naruto got to work on his left arm, pulling all the muscles out of place.

After that, Naruto breaks both of Sasuke's kneecaps and destroys all of the bones in Sasuke's legs making them bent in multiple places at an awkward angle.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's pain-filled face as he stood up as he pushed down his erection he got from the entire situation as he grabbed ahold of Sasuke's hair and dragged him back to Konoha.

Sasuke who was now semi-conscious and delirious from pain and nearly suffocating from having his mouth filled with mud could barely breathe as he was dragged over every bump and rock there was in the forest and soon enough they appeared at the gates of Konoha where Sakura, most of the Rookies, and the many Uchiha supporters were there.

Some of them were about to scream about the state of the Uchiha until Naruto's cold voice washed over them all, "I was allowed to bring the Uchiha back under any circumstances other than death. So help me, if any of you prevent me from passing I will murder the lot of you without a single shred of remorse. Move your asses, now!"

The crowd cleared a path for him as Sakura was held back by Shikamaru's shadow who knew Naruto would go through with his threat as Sasuke's broken body was seen by all. Especially, a young girl with rose-colored hair as she whispered, "Big brother..."

Naruto arrived at the tower and dropped Sasuke's broken body at the foot of Tsunade's desk.

"So you didn't kill him? I'm surprised," She stated as she got up and looked at the damage the Uchiha suffered from

"Really?" He asked, twitching an eyebrow upwards

"Yep, I fully expected and prepared myself to have a bloody, mutilated head with a face filled with nothing but torment placed on my desk."

Naruto sighed and said, "As much as the thought of doing that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, you said you were going to do that?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. You can thank Junko for giving me the machinery to do so and the council have no say."

Naruto's face twisted into a massive grin and said, "I know which machine, it's down at the sixth of that area, correct?"

"Correct. Come, the Elders are coming here to bitch any minute," Tsunade said, as she grabbed his shoulder as Naruto took hold of Sasuke's head as they vanished, just as the elders came to complain about Naruto.

[Sixth Level]

The sixth level of the T&I department is where Konoha kept most prisoners that knew too much about the village to be sent away or had abilities that needed to be replicated, which were mostly spies and defeated enemies taken from battles or war. The criminals that knew too much were repeatedly punished and forced to live in insolation while those who had interesting abilities were put into the dark room, where they were forced to fuck with either ninja or kunoichi to have children before they were quietly killed in their sleep, a quiet and peaceful end to a horrible experience.

However, Sasuke wouldn't be given that same luxury as Tsunade led Naruto into a private room at the end of the hall where a giant pod was placed in the center of the room, fit for a single person. Attached to the pod, most notably was a giant black dildo, then several tubes which Naruto deduced was for feeding and removal of wastes from the body.

He looked at her said, "He doesn't need his limbs, right?"

"Not entirely as he will be attached to pod via metal clamps that are going to be attached to his limbs but if you are going to cut them off it needs to be from the elbow/knee and down," Tsunade stated

"Can I help prepare him for his new life as well and show him the first person who is going too...well, ride him to hell?" He smiled

"You would do so anyway, take him to the medical room. The nurses would help you. Also, be sure to tell the Uchiha this," She whispered something as Naruto's eyes turned dark as he looked at the older woman lustfully

"Thank you for the gracious opportunity, my darling Tsu-chan," He grinned before he vanished with Sasuke in tow.

Tsunade shivered at his tone before she shook her head, 'Kushina you fucked up big time. You better hope that Naruto better not see you or any of your clan members or you are fucking toast...It doesn't help that this was the prototype Junko built to place you into. The real one is much worse.'

She then went to her office to finish off the rest of her paperwork and take a break, she knew that Naruto would be back to report to her after...permenantly dealing with the traitorous Uchiha.

 

[Ten hours later]  _ **[This is the Dark Scene Skip until you see the next pair of '[]']**_

"Urgh!" Sasuke groaned before he looked around and saw himself surrounded by darkness before light shined down on him, blinding him for a moment, as a voice announced, "Finally awake Uchiha? I have to admit, you are more resilient than I realized. Well, more fun for me."

Sasuke looked around before Naruto came into view beside him, wearing a black version of a male nurse's uniform and a pair of medical gloves.

"Dobe-" His head quickly snapping to the side from Naruto smacking him and said, "Shame on you Uchiha, even now you don't get you aren't in control."

"Release me!" He ordered before Naruto gave him a sadistic laugh that made Orochimaru's sound like a giggling school girl's.

"I can't do that, you see...if I did you would bleed to death. See?" Naruto then pulled up a vanity mirror, showing the state of Sasuke's body.

His arms and legs were severed at knees/elbow and the stumps of them were attached to metal clamps to keep him from moving.

He screamed in horror, he barely noticed that he was naked as he cursed and screamed at Naruto for ten minutes as Naruto looked on in amusement before he slightly calmed down and gave a glare so vile it would rot an apple, but to Naruto, he felt harsher glares from the villagers.

"I'll kill you. I fucking swear it!" He snarled

"Now, now, you can't do anything without your limbs. You are attached to that device, but before I get the fun part," He pressed a button on the pod Sasuke was attached to and the black dildo jammed right into his ass, making Sasuke scream in both pain and pleasure as the dildo hit his prostate hard for the first time. He came hard as the sticky white substance covered his stomach as Naruto grinned at him.

Sasuke panted as he couldn't believe he came, now of all times to do so, in front of his ex-teammate who he was starting to hate more than Itachi.

"The council-"

"Is useless, Uchiha. You are a traitor, plain and simple. You have been captured and are now subject to its' laws just like everyone else who betrays their country. Most of the village was prepared to give you anything and everything just because of your bloodline. Did you think you could leave without a care after they invested so much in you."

"The demon helped you, your eyes were red," He pointed out

"That didn't mean the Kyuubi was active or was he in control of my body. Everything I did to you was purely _**me**_. I am just much stronger than you. You're much weaker than you realize, you were spoiled because the village wanted another Itachi but one that they could control."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I-"

"Think with that rotten brain of yours, Uchiha. Remember how everyone bowed to your presence even though you did nothing to earn it? They bolstered your ego to believe you were stronger than everyone else, but it wasn't true. It was never true. You were their spoiled puppet who cut his strings at the first sign that you weren't happy with your life and wanted something you could have gotten if you actually had a brain. But now you are just a real-life version of a sex doll."

Sasuke grit his teeth as Naruto's words rang in his ears as he recalled everything, the stores selling him free items and food, him not having to pay full price for everything he needed, how the civilians praised him, how the teachers gave him full credit for things he was sure he got wrong on certain tests. He felt his heart sink and thought, 'They used me...They all used me...'

Naruto patted Sasuke's head, "Do you finally get it?"

Sasuke didn't respond before Naruto said, "Look at the door in front of you."

The light in the room turned towards the door and Sasuke paled and started to shake to see Sakura, but she looked much crazier then he recognized and he could see from his position that there are hearts in her eyes as she was drooling. The growing puddle she was standing in was dripping down her legs with a large wet spot in front of the crotch of her dress as she was pounding on the door, slamming her hips on the glass door, licking the glass.

" _ **Sasuke~! Sasuke~!**_ " She moaned 

"Oh fuck!" He hissed as he wanted nothing more than to flee, but the burning pain of his missing limbs brought him back to reality. 

"Oh fuck indeed, my dear sex doll. You see, when Tsunade told me that you were going to be placed under this, she announced to every girl who wanted a chance to have your child to line up and she would decide who would be the lucky ones. She picked out 14, but she knew Sakura would do just about anything for you and when an ABNU told Tsunade how she tried to turn traitor for you, she decided her punishment would be to have her mind destroyed and turned into what you see now. She is completely and utterly devoted to fucking you to death."

"You sick fuck," He spat

Naruto chuckled, his blue eyes swirling with madness, "So I've been told. While she was waiting for you, she heard about the girls that were chosen to give birth to your babies and she immediately went to Tsunade who told her that they need to be civilians and she quickly resigned from the ninja corps thinking that she would spend the rest of her life raising your child. Her parents, on the other hand, told her about an S-ranked secret and she killed them. You should have seen her face, how broken it was when she realized that she was an orphan..."

Naruto shivered, his face twisted in a massive grin as he felt his cock pulsing inside his pants before he sighed and looked Sasuke straight in the eye as he continued, "Sakura is the first to ride you and she's responsible for feeding you. I had her body specifically modified so she produces breast milk, along with cum are now your food. Don't think she can't make eat because she can and will. It has addictive properties and nutrients that will keep you alive so you will not die easily. Also, she was fitted with a chakra battery that can last 6 months, but the best thing for me, Sasuke is that after you are done impregnating all 14 girls, you will be sealed in this room with just Sakura, whose sole job is to punish you until you die."

Sasuke turned pale as he looked like he was about to shit himself as he whimpered, "No...You can't do this."

Naruto laughed and said, "Oh, but I can and I have to tell you, your eyes have been replaced, see?"

He showed Sasuke his own Sharingan eyes in a jar of formaldehyde and screamed, making Sakura even more eager to get inside as Naruto smiled "I replaced them when I had the pleasure of cut off your limbs."

Sasuke then started to violently weep as he told Naruto to kill him, but Naruto silently shivered at the miserable sound before he hushed him as he ran his fingers through his black hair and cooed, "No can do...After I leave this room, that door opens and your punishment begins. Make sure to burn my face deep into your memories because it is the last time you will see me."

Sasuke's face was twisted in agony as his tears dripped down his cheeks as he took in the aroused face of Naruto staring down at him, savoring his misery, before he licked his tears away.

"Goodbye, Uchiha, have fun being a sex doll," He stated before he slowly walked away towards the exit.

"Naruto! Naruto, please! I am sorry! I am so sorry, please! Kill me, don't do this, please!" He yelled before he trailed off in a whisper, "Please... I'll do anything! Anything you want! Don't make her come in here."

"Tell me...what do you plan on to do if I don't allow her to come in here?"

"I'll be your bitch, I do whatever you want, please...Don't let her come in here! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Convince me. Suck on my balls you dirty bitch..." Naruto grinned as he pulled out his entire length with his nuts hanging out, placing them on Sasuke's face. 

Sasuke was overcome was a raging blush as he did as he ordered, sucking on Naruto, swirling them around in his mouth as he felt his cock twitch before Naruto pulled away, his cock still out and twitching as Naruto kissed his forehead, "What a good little bitch."

Sasuke had a sparkle of hope gleaming in his eyes, it was so...new to him as Naruto savored it with a soft smile, which Sasuke took as his reassurance that he was going to be as far away from Sakura as possible. 

"Are you going to release me?" He asked, softly 

Naruto's soft smiled turned a cruel smirk before he pressed a series of buttons making the pod turn Sasuke over with his ass exposed, the dildo ripped out of his ass as the orifice was winking as the drooling Sakura, ponding at the door.

Sasuke's eyes grew dim as he caught on as he looked up at the tall erection of Naruto, just barely out of reach and he didn't dare look up at Naruto's face.

He whispered, "You said you wouldn't allow her to come in..."

Naruto tilted his head up and said, "I never actually said, I would have, did I? I said, if! Enjoy Sasuke-kun~. Your brother will be next, I'll make him a slave for him to fuck me as much as I want to fuck him, be a good boy and enjoy the fangirl pussy. I should mention that I gave her a cock to fuck you as hard as she wants." 

Sasuke's face became the epitome of misery as tears pooled at the corner of his eyes, just beginning to fall and Naruto loved every second of it as he rubbed his miserable face next to his own as he begged the blond to kill him, every plea for death just made Naruto harder until he thought his cock would rip out of his pants. 

He sighed as he made his way out as Sasuke's pleas got louder and louder until it ended with a strangled whisper as Naruto looked back at the sobbing Uchiha, before he blew him a kiss before closing the door with a slam as Sakura raced into the room, the door slamming shut behind her as she tore herself free from her clothes and made to snuggle into the pod with him.

She gave him a sloppy wet kiss, swirling her tongue with his as she repeatedly said, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Her saliva all over the lower half of their faces as Sakura maneuvered the pod, positioning his cock which was still hard before the pod forced Sasuke to fuck her pussy. 

The sloppy wet sounds filled the room as Sasuke moaned in horror as Sakura screeched in pleasure as she maneuvered the pod to go faster and make him cum inside of her, as Sasuke tried to push it back but couldn't and came inside of Sakura much to his disgust-filled pleasure. He was once again subjected to another of her sloppy make-out sessions. 

Then she pressed her breasts against him as she opened his mouth and coaxed the milk to come out, shocking him as he tried to spit it out before the dildo thrusted inside of him once again, forcing him to drink her milk, pressed against Sakura who was constantly moaning and cumming before making him suck the other one.

"Your meal time isn't over Sasuke-kun!" She grinned as she flipped through handsigns and pressed them to her lower stomach and watched in horror as a dick grew from her clit as she got up and said, "I need to cum five times at the least, Sasuke-kun but don't worry. I've been given a battery that allows me to cum 15 times without getting tired. But don't worry. You will never be hungry again."

The last Uchiha could only scream in anguish before it was smothered by Sakura kissing him once again and the lights turned off, leaving the room with only Sakura's moans and Sasuke's smothered weeping and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room as Sakura took Sasuke up the ass, screaming that she loved him and his tight ass and promised to empty her balls into him every day. 

**[Alright, all of you sensitive pussies, it's over!]**

[Hokage's Office]

Naruto entered the Hokage's Office with a massive grin as he placed the jar with Sasuke's eyes inside of it on her desk.

"I see you've got that massive grin on your face, was watching him suffer really that enjoyable?"

"Yes, nothing is more arousing than watching someone who is so conceited beg for death."

"I can see that," She said, looking at the dark eyes of her godson.

"You don't have any more meetings, right?"

"No, I don't." She stated before she heard the sounds of the blinds closing and the click of the lock on the door.

She smiled at Naruto and said, "So, that's what you want, huh?"

He nodded as she continued, "Little naruto, want me?" She stated as she leaned over her desk, showing her tits.

"Very much, Tsu-chan."

"But I-ssh~", He hushed her as he got on her desk

"Age is but a number so forget that and embrace me," He growled before he crushed his lips against hers as she couldn't help herself and kissed him back and then the next two hours were spent in a hazy bliss as he smoked a cigarette and handed it to her which she inhaled as well.

"You do realize this is all sorts of wrong, right?" She stated, glancing at him

He snorted, "We're ninja, morals and such rules have no part in our lives and besides you would rather lose it to someone who you know who can please you and its' just a fuck. If you want me to fuck you until you can't even remember your own name. I will do so. If you wish to have a baby with me, I then will do so."

She sighed, "This is a whole level of wrong..."

"But it makes it much more exciting." He grinned as he put on his clothes and kissed Tsunade's forehead.

"I'll see you around, Tsu-chan," before he vanished and she got up with a groan.

She didn't need to glance at the pictures of the past Hokages as she put on the extra clothes she kept in her office and left to go back to her manor. She would Shizune replace her desk in the morning.

If she did look at the pictures, they all looked noticeably red, as if someone had a nosebleed.

As Naruto walked around and made his way to a training ground, he called out, "Come out. I know you're there."

A rose-haired girl came out of the bushes and Naruto looked at her blankly, "So, what do you want with little old me?"

She pursed her lips before she said, "I am Naruko Uzumaki, your youngest sibling."


	20. The Declaration of War Between the Yato and Uzumaki!

Flashback]

_Naruto walked around and made his way to a training ground, he called out, "Come out. I know you're there."_

_A rose-haired girl came out of the bushes and Naruto looked at her blankly, "So, what do you want with little old me?"_

_She pursed her lips before she said, "I am Naruko Uzumaki, your youngest sibling."_

[Present]

He rolled his eyes and said, "Of course the wench has more children."

Naruko snapped, "Don't talk about our mom like that!"

He chuckled, "You mean  _your_  mom…She stopped being my mother after she abandoned me and then brought me back only to abuse, violate, and break me."

"But, she is extremely sorry! She has been weeping all day and night about it. She's so sorry! She just wants you back, all of us do!" She yelled

"Do you think that her realizing her mistake now along with her just barely admitting her faults to you and your bastard siblings will get something out of me? You are more childish than you look."

Naruko clenched her fists and said, "I will bring you back into our family. Even if I have to break all the bones in your body and drag you back. Then we will be a real family, something we should have been at the start."

He tutted at her and said, "Now, my dear little bastard…you should know better than to talk like that to an enemy who has a seething hate for your family, which includes you as well~."

She got herself into a fighting stance as Naruto looked back at her completely amused before she charged at him, striking out with her fist, but Naruto avoided it as he allowed her to continue to try and attack him, but nothing worked.

The rose-haired girl then flipped through handsigns at a moderate speed and yelled, "Water Style: Great Whirlpool!"

Naruko blew out a massive collection of water in the form a great whirlpool, but Naruto slashed it in half.

He decided to end this by flicking her away, smashing her into a tree, as she slid down clutching her head, before he quickly walked forward, wrapping a hand around her neck and started to repeatedly flick her head, smashing it into the ground as Naruko's nose started to bleed as she could only stare up at the blank face of her older brother.

[ **A/N: Think of Trigun: Badlands Rumble: Gasback flicking his traitorous partner into submission, its' basically that** ]

But then an unwelcome voice rang out and yelled, "Stop it!"

Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red as heard her voice as he stood up straight and turned around to face Kushina, her violet eyes watery as she looked at Naruto's blank face and the bloody face of her youngest daughter who is now barely conscious.

"I see that you didn't heed my warning..."

"She's only ten..." She whispered

"Don't play the age card with me, Kushina. How old was I when you abandoned me to the village? When you made me your slave in everything but name? When you allowed me to be made into a punching bag by nearly everyone in the compound? How old was I when you sent me  _ **into that room**_?" He finished was a Kyuubi-enhanced growl

Kushina had no reply, except the slight trembling of her fingers before she took a deep breath and said, "No amount of apologies will ever get you to forgive me...will they?"

"If you were in my place, would you?" He offered

Kushina gave a sad chuckle and said, "I will get you back...even if I have to use force to do so. I will become your mother again."

He raised an eyebrow, "You really think so?"

She pulled out an Uzumaki sealing scroll as Naruto's face darkened and said, "I know so."

He shook his head and tutted, "Of course you would try to seal away my memories. Never the hard way with you, only short and simple. It's becoming rather pathetic."

She refused to let his cold words stop her and said, "This is for your own good, Naruto. You will be that sweet boy that I should have cherished at the beginning. I should have never let you go and I should have never allowed what happened to you."

"And you think rewriting my memories is going to make things better for you? Miserable bitch you killed that sweet boy, remember? You smothered him with your lies, you set him on fire with your malice and pissed on what's left, leaving only me. The pieces that Junko managed to piece back together."

Kushina sighed and said, "Maybe so...But that still will not stop me. I will have my son back where he belongs and then I will deal with Junko."

Naruto snarled as Naruko moved out of the way, leaning against the tree as she tried to wipe the blood that coated her face.

The two stared at each other, a wind between them, ruffling their clothes before a single leaf fell and when it hit the ground the two charged at each other.

Kushina avoided Naruto's attempt to rip out her throat and kicked Naruto in the stomach who quickly twisted himself to land safely on his feet.

He slowly walked around Kushina as if a predator stalking his prey before Kushina rushed at him to pin him down to the ground, but he avoided her attempts and took any opportunity he got to punch and kick her, leaving her with bruises.

She growled before she unleashed her chains and stabbed one of her chains into the left wrist of Naruto, pinning him against one of the trees of the training ground. After that, she wrapped two more around his right arm and around his waist, pinning him against the tree.

Naruto looked at her coldly as she pulled out an inkwell with a brush, coming towards him and said, "I will have my son back. You may hate me for this, but I-"

"Bitch, I already hate you. Nothing will change that. Do you think your seals will make me love you? No, it won't. It will just a cheap mask placed on me to fool yourself," He growled as she started to paint the ink underneath his hairline.

The seal had three 'X', one in the center and one over each temple where two strokes of the brush connected all three 'X' together.

"Your anger will fade, Naruto-chan. Soon you won't even remember Junko."

"Stupid cunt...Regardless if does work, I will still have a seething hate for you, regardless of your seal or anything else you put upon me," He stated, his dark blue eyes glaring holes into her.

Her hands trembled before they stilled and she pressed her fingertips against his temples and said, "Uzumaki Seal: Memory Rewrite!"

Naruto felt every muscle in his body scream in protest as he felt her chakra pool through him before he heard the Kyuubi howl in rage and could barely hear the fox calling out his name before his last thought before everything went dark was, 'Junko...'

The blond then slumped in Kushina's chains as the older red-head sighed in relief as she knew that the seal was a risky gamble, but it would be worth it to have her son back where he belongs.

Naruko looked at her mother and said, "Is big brother coming back with us?"

Kushina smiled, "Yes, he is."

"Why did you do that?" She asked

Kushina gave her a tight smile and said, "He wouldn't come with us willingly. But it's okay. The seal is only to help him."

"But, won't it make things worse?" Naruko said, slowly standing up on her own two feet

"The seal will slowly rewrite his memories, we will just show him love and connect with him. After the time is right, I will remove it and he will be your big brother that should have been with us at the start."

"Okay...If you say so," She nodded with a slightly worried smile

She then turned towards the restrained Naruto and brushed a hand over his cheek, against his whisker marks and hugged his unconscious form.

Kushina smiled at her daughter before she said, "I need you to get off of him, Naruko. I need to remove the chain from your brother's wrist."

Naruko nodded and moved back as Kushina tried to quickly remove the chain form Naruto's wrist, only to leave a gaping hole, rousing Naruto from his unconscious state, making him groan in pain.

Kushina prepared to knock him out as Naruko hid behind her mother as he looked up at them, his eyes were a bright blue, something made Kushina's heart feel light as she recalled the same eyes staring at her on the day they met.

He blinked once, twice before saying in a light and slightly confused tone, "Mom?

She smiled and thought, 'He called me 'Mom'! Take that Junko! He's my son, not yours!'

"Yes, dear?" She smiled

"Where am I? Why are you covered in bruises? Why is she covered in blood? Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone

Naruko felt tears well up in her eyes and wiped them away, "It was just an accident. I am Naruko, your baby sister."

Naruto gave her a foxy grin making her give him her own version back as Kushina smiled, knowing her family was going to be whole once again. However, Naruto spoke, "Mom? Why am I tied up in your chains? Are we playing attack the fox again?"

Kushina paled as she quickly yelled out, "No! No, sweetie! That was a horrible game and we're never playing that ever again! You just had an accident and I need to restrain you for the moment."

She then removed her chains from him as he held his bloody wrist before he stood up, slightly woozy with his arms out and asked, "C-can I have a hug? I-I haven't had one for so long, mom. Please, I-I'll be good this time, I swear!"

Kushina let her tears run down her cheeks and immediately placed him in her arms and said, "You're a good boy. You've always been a good boy. You can have as many hugs as you want."

Naruto just nuzzled into her chest making her tighten her arms around him, before  ***Slequch!***

Kushina coughed in shock as she felt a burning pain blossom on the right side of her abdomen before she glanced down and saw Naruto's hand, buried deep in her flesh. She slowly turned towards Naruto, but his hair obstructed her view of him as she coughed up some blood as she tried to pull away from Naruto, but his grip on her was too strong.

He slowly turned towards her, ink dripping down his face from the seal that Kushina placed on him, his dark blue eyes boring into her violet ones as he gave her a cold smile and said, "You didn't think such a miserable seal would get me to comply so easily, did you?"

" **Brat!** " Kyuubi hollered

'Stop yelling, I am still me, in here...' He calmly replied back

" **You're not-** "

'-A fake created by the seal in order to have the son she should have cherished in the first place? No. It takes a lot more than seals, to restrain me.'

Naruto could tell the fox was smirking up a storm but let out a sigh of relief, not that the massive chakra being would ever admit to being worried about him, however, back to the situation at hand.

She looked at him horrified before he buried his hand deeper into her side before ripping out her liver, making her scream as he allowed her to fall to the ground, clutching her wound as Naruto looked at the ripped out organ with satisfaction.

Kushina looked at him in shock as his dark blue eyes looked back at her, looking more soulless than before, as a sniffle caught their attention and Naruko fell on her ass, her eyes full of tears as she said, "Why did you do that?"

"Why? That's rather simple because I want it to go with my fava beans and the nice Chianti I have been saving at home."

"You can't do that!" She yelled in shock

He tilted his head upwards in mock thought and said, "Yeah, you're right. Such an organ came from a rotten person after all. Who knows what type of disease she could have, after all."

He then tossed the organ into the bushes, leaving it for any stray animal who wanted a free meal or for the insects to eat the tainted meat.

Naruko sobbed, "Please...Naruto. We're your family."

He shook his head in amusement, "You're no family of mine."

Naruto saw her look down at the ground before he turned towards the fallen red-head and said, "Kushina, you ignored my warning. I gave you a chance to survive as long as we never crossed paths, but you butchered it when your daughter came to try to talk to me on your behalf. You shit on the remainder of that chance when you tried to seal off my memories and to make me into your son. How...disgusiting."

She tried to speak, but he ignored her panting gasps as he walked towards the sobbing Naruko who looked up to see the dark face of her eldest sibling who then grabbed her by the front of her hair and tossed her to land in front of Kushina.

The two looked at Naruto who pulled out a branding iron with the Yato clan symbol and Kushina trembled as she knew what he was planning to do.

He was going to brand them...

"Naruto...please. Think about what you are doing!" She hollered

Naruto simply chuckled and said, "I know exactly what I am doing, Kushi-chan~. I plan on branding your daughter and then after that, I will hang your miserable bodies on the gate to make my message to the Uzumaki clan."

"You would declare war on our clan?" She whispered

He gave a grin and said, "You mean  _ **your clan**_ , Kushi? And of course, that's the point. I want to see your face twist in agony."

Kushina could only sob in horror of the monster she created out of her foolishness in thinking that he was the Kyuubi. But then she glared at him through her tears and said, "I won't let you..."

He snorted at her amused and said, "You won't let me? Stupid Kushi. Pay attention to your surroundings."

Kushina looked confused before she felt a horrible pain in her lower back and glanced back to see a twisted grin on the face of her son and thought, 'Shadow clone...'

The clone then violently shocked with lightning chakra, paralyzing all of her nerves and she spasmed in pain as the clone ripped his hand out of her lower back and licked his fingers in amusement.

Naruto heated up the branding iron, turning it a blazing orange as both women started to tremble as Kushina stuttered out, "Please...You're an Uzumaki!"

He looked at her and said, "I am a Yato now..." He cooly stated before he made his way towards Naruko and ripped off her shirt, placing a foot on the bottom of her spine to keep her in place.

"Big brother, wait! Please! You can stop this! You can be the bigger person! Naruto, we can leave. We will never bother you or your family again! We will leave this village and never look back. Please...I didn't-" She cut herself off when she heard an amused chuckle.

She slowly turned around to see the darkly amused face of her eldest sibling, a twisted leer on his face before he grabbed her hair, pulling at it as he raised the branding iron up the air as Kushina yelled at him to stop, but he placed it on her back.

Naruko screamed in horrible pain, the scent of burning flesh, stung her nose, the smoke of it made her eyes water as she never felt so much pain in her life as she started to cry as tears ran down her face as she started to bitterly sob.

Naruto grinned down at her miserable expression and it became slightly more twisted when Naruko pissed herself from the pain as she kept crying, he nuzzled her cheek against his own as he wrapped a hand around her throat, slowly choking her.

She could barely see him, but she could see the look of peaceful bliss on his face before everything went dark for Naruko as Naruto removed his hand from her neck, leaving a dark bruise. He then gets up and moves towards the still trembling Kushina.

Her face was messy with tears as she looked up at Naruto and said, "Please..."

He chuckled and said, "Please, what Kushi~?"

"If you want to kill me, then do it. You can torture me, you can do whatever you want to me, just leave her alone...please..." She whispered

"Hmm~, no. I don't think so. You see I don't think you got my message yet," He stated, moving the branding iron back and forth.

She closed her eyes, but Naruto's mocking laughter made her shudder as he continued, "Now, now, Kushina. As much as your bravado in the face of immense pain is disgusting as well as amusing, I have something else in mind. I told you if you fucked up your chance, I would destroy your clan and that is exactly what I am going to do. I am not so naive as if to think that I could take on your entire compound in a messy massacre, and picking off your clan members one group at a time, wouldn't sate me. So~, why do that when I can have my clan tear your clan to pieces?"

Kushina couldn't help herself but to snort and said, "We are the same blood, we will take out as many as we can!"

Naruto gave a cold laugh that would make Orochimaru tremble as he looked at Kushina's face with a twisted expression of perverted glee, "Such a determined look, it makes me nearly want to drool when I can see that expression twist in horror and pain. Just for that, maybe I'll give your children to Kumo."

"What?! You can't!" She yelled in shock

"Why not? You are no position to order me around, Kushi. However, how can you fight with such passion when your spirits are broken? You see, I plan on telling both Minato and Lady Mito of all of your sins and they will allow me to do whatever the hell I want with you. Then your entire clan will shatter like cheap glass with the disownment and I will savor every moment of your misery. But, first, night night, Kushi-chan~," Before he punched her into unconsciousness.

He put away the branding iron, he would use it when the time was right, he then grabbed both Kushina and Naruko and flashed away into the forest, that stood in front of the Uzumaki compound.

Naruto smiled as he dragged both Naruko and Kushina's unconscious bodies through the dirt and stood in front of the gate where a group of guards was stationed at the front and they stared at the blond before them.

One of them whispered out, "Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Oh~, it's Naruto Yato now..." He stated, dropping both Kushina and Naruko on the ground

He made his way forward and said, "Now, dear guards of the Uzumaki clan, lay down and die!"

The guards charged at Naruto, but the blond grinned at them and matched their charge with one of his own and made to brutalize them, crippling them in painful ways, making sure they were all still alive as one by one, he dragged them towards the closed gate and ripped their bodies apart, leaving the rest to watch in horror as Naruto crafted his message on the gate.

Naruto looked at the last one and slowly made his way towards the trembling man, his dark blue eyes boring the violet ones of the guard who had piss and shit that filled his pants as he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

The blond looked at him before grabbing his head and snapped his neck as he spat, "Too late for apologies, dumb fuck..."

He then dragged him and finish off his message before he nailed Naruko to the gate her back with the burnt symbol of the Yato clan, burned into her flesh as clear as day. Then he nailed Kushina up next to her, making her wake up from the pain as she looked at the smiling face of her son.

"Please..." She whimpered

"Sorry, no dice," He stated as he unsealed the still hot branding iron before he ripped off the lower half of her dress, exposing her milky white skin and her panties as he caressed the skin of stomach before stopping just right at the edge of her panties.

He raised the scolding hot branding iron as he looked at her face, brimming with tears as he said, "Scream as loudly as you want, Kushi-chan, there is a seal on the grounds that prevent any noise from being heard, I could gut you right now and you could scream bloody murder and no one would be able to hear you," He then branded her on her lower stomach, making her scream so loud, you would think that all the windows of the compound would shatter.

The scream trailed off into a mess of sobs as she looked at the slightly aroused face of her son with a peaceful expression of bliss on his face.

He sighed as he looked at his handiwork before he cooled down the branding iron and put it away as he shivered and said, "They'll find you within an hour or two, after all, it is the beginning of the last guard shift after all. You have no one to blame put yourself, Kushi. Enjoy your last free moments in your wretched compound, because they will be the last you'll ever get. Maybe you'll hang yourself or slit your wrists, but your pride won't allow it, regardless of how low you sink in your misery."

Naruto then left with a dark, cruel laugh as Kushina started to violently sob as she looked at the reverse symbol of her own clan symbol branded on her stomach and glanced at the same one on the back of her youngest daughter.

Two hours later, the screams and curses of multiple people rang out along with the sound and smell of vomit and the sound of it hitting the bushes and grass.

What the Uzumaki clan was looking at was a symbol of war and from the Yato, no less. Only two people were alive and they were Naruko and Kushina who was still sobbing, the symbols of the Yato clan were branded on their bodies.

The cruel message that was attached to the gate was ' _ **I'm coming for all of you!**_ ' The message was created from the bones, muscles, tendons, and intestines of all the Uzumaki bodyguards who were on the last shift, their heads were placed on the spiked top part of the gates, their faces had blood and tears run down their cheeks, their eyes were dim but didn't subtract from the horror and the look of recognization as if they knew the person who did it.

The bodies were torn to pieces and scattered all around the gate as if it was some cruel version of a red carpet.

One of the elders said, "He's coming for us...He's coming to kill all of us..."

Most people puked again and Menma and Mina could see the gate from outside on the second floor, Mina shielded her younger brother, but both couldn't deny what they saw and the two started to tremble.

The entire Uzumaki compound was in a state of hellish fear...and it was nobodies fault but their own.

Naruto slowly made his way back to the Yato compound as he heard the Kyuubi growl and said, " **Don't fucking do that again! When you called the bitch, 'Mom' I thought I was going to lose my shit.** "

'Did you think that she could hold me? After all, I have been trained by the best and the seal that Junko placed below my shoulder blades prevent my memory from being tampered with.'

He spat, " **Fair enough, but can you blame me? I had to deal with you and your damn mask for years. I'm not dealing with that shit again.** "

'Sorry if I gave you a scare...'

" **Hmph, I don't scare easy. Just don't do it again. I am going to sleep.** "

'Of course not,' He smiled as he made his way past the gates and into Junko's office.

Said strawberry blonde was resting on her large black polished desk, playing five finger fillet with a large kitchen knife and he knocked twice to where Junko threw the knife into the wall beside the door and said, "Come in!"

Naruto entered and closed the door behind him and walked up to her desk, still dripping with blood as she looked at him curiously asked, "How?"

He gave a grin before he said, "Look outside and towards the gate of the Uzumaki compound. After that, I suggest you go to your bedroom, I have one of your pets there to please you. I~, am going to find someone to fuck to hell and back."

She raised an eyebrow at him before he turned away and made his way out of her office, silently closing the door before she shrugged her shoulders and looked outside. She opened her window and she felt every muscle in her body tense, the smell of fear, horror, and hopelessness.

She extended her senses until she could see the gate of the Uzumaki compound and a grin nearly split her face in two as she could see the message and the bloody heads and what has become of Kushina and one of her brats.

Junko was shivering with pleasure as she felt her panties get wet as she growled out, "My darling Naruto, my rugged handsome son, you sure know how to stir up a crowd. I can't wait... You declared war on the Uzumaki clan. You definitely deserve the night off."

She then saw him exit the compound, look right up at her and blew her a kiss before he vanished, making her sigh, 'One of those girls of his is going to get a ride of a lifetime.'

Junko sighed and made her way towards her bedroom and thought, 'You owe me a very vivid explanation, my dear Naruto.'

When she opened her bedroom door, she saw one of her favorite pets, kneeling down on the floor in front of her bed with all her favorite toys right on said bed and continued her thought, 'After I get rid of my...problem.'

She then slammed the door shut and sealed it shut as she spent the night in blissful satisfaction.

* * *

[Rain Village]

In a non-descriptive cave, multiple holograms of people were on top of a hand and the leader of the organization stated in a cool tone, "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Pein-sama."

"Let's start the meeting. Zetsu, what news do you have from Konoha?"

Zetsu gave a slight grin and said, "Uchiha Sasuke defected from Konoha, well-tried to defect from Konoha. He was brought back."

"By whom?" Itachi stated

"Naruto Uzumaki. The kid brought him back after killing all of Orochimaru's Sound Four (Five) then beat the shit out of the Uchiha, before literally dragging him back home." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"The brat did all that himself? What the hell have they been teaching him?" Kisame asked, mostly to himself

"Anything else?" Pein stated

"They actually turned the Uchiha into a stud," Zetsu said as everyone glanced at Itachi who had his eyes closed, but they were spinning with rage before it dissolved into sadness and pity.

'Pathetic little brother...' He inwardly whispered

"Really? Didn't think they would do that to their so-called last Uchiha..." Deidara stated, crossing his arms

"He'll make a lovely sacrifice to Jashin..."

"Fuck off with your pathetic God, Hidan..."

"Go fuck yourself with your money."

"At my money can get me somewhere."

"Shut up, the both of you. Regardless, the Kyuubi is still in Konoha correct?"

"Yes, along with Junko Uzumaki."

"What? You mean  _that_ Junko?"

"There is no other Junko...Thank Kami...Apparently, she's connected the Kyuubi container in some maternal way."

"So, we're fucked then?" Kisame stated, bluntly

"What do you mean, she's just a woman?" Sasori stated

"She's not just any woman, you are talking about the woman who is able to literally tear apart armies, Kushina is a tough opponent, but Junko makes her seem like a shy puppy in comparison. She has no moral code on the battlefield, she will tear apart anything and everything in her way."

Pein shook his head, "Regardless, she cannot stand against a God. We will save the Kyuubi container for last, the third biju needs to reform regardless, so we have time. Just keep the containers in your sights and wait until you can capture them and then we will extract their demons. Dismissed."

Everyone then left as they thought about what the information would bring them as they went back to their hideouts to wait for their moment to strike.

Itachi went to his room and stripped himself of his coat and pulled out two pictures he sealed into his ex-ANBU tattoo, the first one was of himself with Sasuke, who was smiling as he recalled the snarling frown that he was so used to seeing on Fugaku's face after he met him in the hotel. The second picture was of himself taking Naruto to the Ramen shack, where he was smiling at him with his eyes closed.

'What did Konoha do to the two of you...?' He asked himself

Elsewhere, Obito/Tobi was just given the brutal details of Sasuke's brutal removal from the ninja forces and he harshly dismissed Zetsu who faded into the ground as Obito slammed his fist into the wall, making a good-sized hole in the rock.

'I need to make sure Itachi doesn't catch wind of his little brother's...situation,' He thought

"Naruto Uzumaki...You will suffer before I rip the Kyuubi out of you," He growled, his Sharingan eye spinning madly behind his mask.

* * *

[Sound village]

"What? Care to repeat what you just told me, Kabuto-kun?" Orochimaru growled, his tight smile literally dripping with malice

Kabuto swallowed his fear and said, "Sasuke was dragged back to Konoha by Naruto Uzumaki. He killed all the Sound Five and crippled the Uchiha. As of right now, he is being used as a stud."

Orochimaru tapped his fingers on his desk, every tap, leaving a dent in the wood as he mulled over the words in his head before he asked, "How many women?"

"From what I could gather, 14, but the 15th one is Sakura Haruno, who was designed by Tsunade herself to punish Sasuke for his defection."

"Anything else?"

"All his assets are liquefied and turned over to the village and Naruto made sure Sasuke would never become a ninja again. By cutting off his limbs."

The silence in the room was deafening as Kabuto had to rely on his training as an ex-ROOT ninja in order to not show his fear.

"I see...Kabuto, keep an eye on those fourteen women and those who become pregnant, you are to bring them to me, do you understand?"

"Of course sir," He bowed

Orochimaru then coughed up a glob of blood into his hand as he hissed in irritation as he saw his body was starting to become unstable.

He slammed his fist on his desk, breaking it, "Fuck! I should have killed him in the forest… I never thought he would become this much of a problem."

Kabuto knew he was pushing his luck, but said, "We need to change bodies soon."

Orochimaru looked at him before he waved a hand in his direction and said, "Prepare my next body."

Kabuto bowed and said, "I will prepare everything to your satisfaction, my Lord."

The silver-haired man then made his way out of Orochimaru's sight as he rushed to get everything ready as Orochimaru growled in the darkness.

"Naruto Uzumaki...I will kill you if it's the last thing I do. How dare you ruin my perfect body!"


	21. Lemons & The Declaration & Nice Try, Itachi

[Flashback]

_"...I~, am going to find someone to fuck to hell and back."_

_Junko was shivering with pleasure as she felt her panties get wet as she growled out, "My darling Naruto, my rugged handsome son, you sure know how to stir up a crowd. I can't wait...You declared war on the Uzumaki clan. You definitely deserve the night off."_

_She then saw him exit the compound, look right up at her and blew her a kiss before he vanished, making her sigh, 'One of those girls of his is going to get a ride of a lifetime.'_

[Present]

Naruto made his way into the village, ignoring everyone who tried to get his attention before he got sick of them pining after him and jumped to the rooftops. He wasn't going to have the disgusting hypocritical pissants who nearly killed him as a child ruin his good mood.

He decided to allow his legs take him wherever before he found himself in front of Konoha's largest hospital and caught the scent of mint and sage and whispered, "Shizune..."

Naruto followed the scent and found the door he was looking for, with a door sign with the neatly typed name of Shizune Kato. He opened the door and silently made his way inside to find Shizune who had just finished setting up her office.

Naruto whispered, "Hello Shizune-chan."

She flinched and turned around only to see Naruto smiling at her, "Naruto! You scared me!"

"I see that. Are you settled in?" He asked, closing the door behind him

She smiled and said, "Yes, I just finished, but umm, not that I mind, but why are you here?"

Mou...Can't I just pop in to visit? He asked with a tilt of his head

She smiled and said, "No. But-"

"Do you have anything else to do today?" He said, moving forward

"No, I was just about to head home," She stated

"Really?" He smiled as he got a bit close as Shizune started to blush

"Naruto?" She questioned

He grabbed her arm before pulling her into a kiss, shocking her before she melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. They kissed for several minutes until Naruto released her and said, "You aren't bad, little Shizune."

She ducked her head, before he lifted her head with a finger under her chin, "Don't hide your beautiful face from me. Tell me, when was the last time you had a bit of fun?"

"And by fun you mean sex?"

"Why not? After all, you seemed rather lonely when you saw me fucking Tsunade," He smiled as he pressed the blushing woman against him as he stroked her back.

"I-I-"

"Don't deny it, Shi~zue~."

She sighed, "I'm not as...volumptous as Lady Tsunade."

Naruto chuckled, "So? You think I love just busty women?"

Shizune looked at him confused before he opened the top part of her dress, showing her firm B-cups held in a lacy white bra as he kissed her collarbone and down to the middle of her breasts, "You need to realize that you are beautiful. I can show you if you let me."

She pressed him against her and said, "...Show me. Please."

He grinned as he tossed off all the items off of her desk and pinned her against the hardwood as he kissed down her neck as he removed her bra with her teeth as he commented, "Such cute pair of lingerie, they fit you so nicely."

"Stop..."

"Oh, you want me to stop?" He asked with a surprised look

"No! I mean-" Naruto kissed her silencing her, making her dazed as he said, "I know what you mean."

He started to suck on her nipple as held her with his arm as he twisted her nipple with his hand before he gave the other the same treatment as he trailed his hand over her slim body and started to rub her through her panties before he started to finger her pussy.

Shizune could only moan as he played her body with his experienced hands as she could shiver with delight before he gave her a grin before he took them to the rooftop, making give him a full-body blush, much to her slightly perverted horror.

"Naruto?!" She squeaked

"Hmm~?" He hummed as he pulled down her wet panties.

"You wouldn't-"

"But I do," He purred as he lined his cock up at her opening

"B-But, people will see us?"

Naruto grinned as he felt Shizune's pussy get wetter and said, "Let's give them a show!"

Shizune gave a low moan when she felt Naruto's cock enter her pussy, as he lifted her leg up as he groped her breast as he fucked her as Shizune thought her brain would melt as she leaned against the fence on the hospital roof.

"Fuck! Fuck!" She moaned as she clenched the fence with her hands as Naruto sultry whispered, "You're so tight, Shizune-chan and all the noises your pussy is making. You really like it, don't you?"

She couldn't answer, until Naruto hit her womb, making her squeal as Naruto said, "Answer me, dear Shizune~."

"Yes! I love it! Fuck me more!"

"Of course," He said with a smile as thrusted into her like a piston, the sloppy noises of her pussy sucking in his cock could only make Naruto grin with pride before he commented, "My little exhibitionist~, I am going to fuck you into a love-filled pile of goo."

Shizune couldn't help the moans that were forced out and she didn't want him to stop as she felt her tongue hang out as she enjoyed being fucked before she felt her insides heat up, she felt that she was going to explode and Naruto went even faster as he growled in her ear.

"Let yourself go! Cum as hard as you want!"

Shizune screamed as came as her pussy tightened around Naruto who growled and let himself go, cumming inside of her as Shizune tilts her head back as she had the longest orgasm she ever had in her life before she becomes so limp that she pissed herself, the golden shower fell on whoever was unlucky to be standing below the hospital as her body was wracked with pleasure-filled shudders.

He then pulls out of her pussy, before he probs her asshole bringing her back to reality a bit until he crams himself inside much to her renewed pleasure as he stated, "Darling Shizune, you didn't think that me fucking me once would be the end of it did you? When I said I'd fuck you until you are a quivering love-filled pile of goo,  _I. Meant. It_."

Shizune could only whimper before it ended with a loud moan as Naruto kept his promise of fucking the slightly older woman in many different ways causing her to scream herself raw with pleasure with a fucked stupid look on her face before she finally fell unconscious.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled himself out of her and carried her back to her house she shared with Tsunade. He cleaned her up and carried her back to her bedroom and placed her under the covers after which he kissed her forehead, making her blush even in her sleep as he smiled at her before he vanished from the house.

As he made his way home, he came across Jiraiya...covered in piss.

"Should I ask or is this a new fetish of yours?" Naruto stated with a raised eyebrow

He shook his head, "I hate you, brat. Lovely source material, I'll give you that, but I hate you so much..."

Naruto grinned, "I know and your hate fills me with glee..."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Naruto stated, "Send me a copy, you perverted bastard."

"Deal," Jiraiya stated before he vanished as Naruto chuckled as he made his way back to the Yato compound in a good mood.

* * *

[Flashback]

_Junko sighed and made her way towards her bedroom and thought, 'You owe me a very vivid explanation, my dear Naruto.'_

_When she opened her bedroom door, she saw one of her favorite pets, kneeling down on the floor in front of her bed with all her favorite toys right on said bed and continued her thought, 'After I get rid of my...problem.'_

[Present]

Her toy was well-built, wearing nothing but a black set of boxers, his skin was fair, with spiky black hair and when he raised his head, he showed a clean-shaven face with a bow-shaped mouth, a slim nose, with radiant blue eyes filled with nothing but devotion towards the blonde woman standing in front of him.

"My Lady Junko...your son summoned me, what do you require of me?" He said in a soft and subservient tone

"Oh~, my son has such good taste, choosing you to please me tonight," She stated as she caressed his face with her hand.

He smiled before she gave him his first order of the night, "Take off my boots."

"Of course, my Lady," he stated as he quickly but softly took off each of her boots and she pulled up her skirt, showing her fishnet covered pussy, still dripping as she said, "Clean me up."

He smiled in glee as he said, "Of course, my Lady. Thank you for the opportunity."

Junko watched as he went to work, purring with delight at how he flicked his tongue between her pussy lips, sucking in her juices as she ran her fingers through his hair before telling him to go deeper with his tongue.

She moaned as she thrusted her hips into his face as she worked her way to her orgasm as she fondled her own tits until she felt heat pool into the pit of her stomach before she came on his face with a moan as he licked her clean.

Junko said, "What a good toy."

He said, "Yes...I live to please you."

She chuckled and said, "Yes. You do. Tell me my dear toy. What do you want? I'm in a very good mood tonight."

His face was flushed as he stated, "The whip...Please..."

"Please what?" She quipped as she grabbed the whip, cracking it as she grinned seeing his hard-on through his boxer shorts.

"Please subjugate me with the whip," He said with his head lower, barely trembling as he waited for his Lady's answer.

She kept her eyes on her toy before she stated, "Undress me."

He did as he asked before she pushed him on the bed as she stated, "Lay yourself out, I am going to strike you ten times on each area of your body and then if I am pleased, I will ride you, understand?"

"Yes, my Lady."

Junko grinned as she raised the whip and made to strike her toy repeatedly, again and again until he was more red than pale before she ripped off his boxers and saw his cock was standing tall and proud.

"You didn't come even once...Good toy," She grinned as she kissed the side of his cock before she got on top of him, her pussy just above his cock before she slowly made her way down savoring each inch before she started to ride him until the night was lost in a mixture of orgasms and moans.

* * *

[Next Morning]

Junko sighed as she found herself alone and her favorite toy on his knees, waiting for his next order and she said, "Rise."

As he did, she pulled him in for a kiss before releasing him and said, "Ryuichi, my favorite toy."

He basked in her praise before she dismissed him as he disappeared into the shadows.

She sighed as she jumped off the bed and made to take a bath and change into a pair of clothes that she got out of her closet before heading out. Junko as she walked, barely acknowledging her clan members who either bowed to her or got out of her way as they continued their usual routine.

Junko then found Naruto eating at the bar and she pressed her cheek against his as he said, "Good morning, Junko."

"Morning...I'll take my breakfast in my office," She stated to the chef who nodded and made to prepare her usual.

She gave him a look and he nodded before she turned around and made her way to her office as a group of people took Junko's meal to her. Naruto smiled and made to finish his meal and wait a bit before he made his way towards her office, knocking twice and opened the door, avoiding a meat cleaver by catching it with two fingers.

"A lovely catch as always, my dear Naruto," She grinned as she cleared another plate and made to finish the rest of her meal.

"Of course, my beloved Junko," He stated as he took a seat in front of her desk, burying the meat cleaver in the wall beside him.

She sighed in relief and commented, "Nothing is better than a meal after a hard fuck."

"Damn straight..." Naruto softly commented

The two basked in the silence before Junko had someone take the empty plates away from her office and once they were gone, Junko outstretched her arms and Naruto happily walked between them as they surrounded him.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asked, nuzzling against her breasts

She giggled, "Yes. Now tell me what you have done yesterday."

"Oh, yes~. Yesterday was very fun with a slight hiccup."

"Hiccup?" She repeated, bringing him closer

"Good things come to those who wait, dear Junko," He stated, running his hands through her strawberry blonde hair and didn't even need to look up to see that she was pouting before she ran her hands through his bright spiky blond hair.

He stated, "First, I was assigned the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha by Tsunade and before I left, I was confronted with the rest of the rookies who wanted to come with me before I told them to beat it after which I left Konoha and trailed after the group that had Sasuke. I killed the group. One by one until I caught up with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. He was being rather naughty, you see. He told me that he knew about my...rather ending with the Uzumakis and said some rather crude remarks that he learned via Kakashi. I couldn't really help myself except to beat him into submission before crippling his limbs and dragging him back to Konoha."

"I assume that he met his end?" She said as her blue eyes wide and unblinking with hate

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well, he wishes he was. As the thought of killing him is pleasureful but having him be punished is...much sweeter. Because you see when I came back and dropped the Uchiha at Tsunade's feet, she already had a punishment picked out for him. Considering that he is a traitor it falls under ninja jurisdiction, not civilian. Even though they will bitch, they can't do anything, but I had a lot of fun teaching him and his miserable number one fangirl their place on the pecking order."

"The miserable pink one?" She asked, thinking about the skinny pink thing she saw during her trips around town

"Yes, her. You see Tsunade found out that pinky tried to betray Konoha with Sasuke, but he knocked her unconscious. Tsunade, of course, wasn't having it and after she sent me off to get the bastard. She announced that when Sasuke was brought back he would impregnate fourteen women and pinky, she was his punishment."

He gave a soft laugh as he continued, "Sakura was told about me being the container of the Kyuubi by her parents and Tsunade executed them herself after which, she in her stupidity, resigned from the ninja corps because Tsunade chose only the retired ninja that were loyal to have Uchiha babies and to be raised correctly. Sakura, however, didn't know that as Tsunade had an ABNU lead her to the sixth floor of the T&I department and had her in the care of the doctors there as they stripped her of everything she had in her mind, breaking her. What was fun was when I came down there with the Uchiha as I ordered the nurses to prepare him for his punishment, I was there to watch them break her. Telling her about her parents and I had an ABNU bring me pictures of their dead bodies and she snapped. After which, she was installed with a chakra battery and made completely devoted to fucking the Uchiha to death."

Junko gave a harsh, boisterous laugh as she told him to continue, "After that, I turned towards the Uchiha, do you remember your prototype?"

"Yes? I gave it to the sixth floor to see if they could use it. It was a disappointment compared to my latest one."

"I put it to good use. I cut off the Uchiha's arms and legs before I replaced his eyes and gave them to Tsunade. I waited for him to wake up and explained the situation to him. You should have seen how he cursed, how scared he was when I showed him Sakura was ready and willing to fuck him to death. You should have seen how miserable he was when he begged me to kill him. I left with a smile as Sakura gave a steaming helping of her love. His screams could be heard all around the sixth floor as he begged for death. It was...fun."

Junko smothered Naruto in her chest as she felt a blush appear on her face, "My lovely son."

"Ah, the story isn't over yet. You see, after giving the eyes to Tsunade and fucking until she couldn't move for the moment, I went for a walk and I stumbled upon my step-sibling. She wanted me to come back and that the miserable bitch was sorry. I was going to flick her into unconsciousness and leave her there before the bitch in all her glory came and begged me to stop. The real clincher was when she tried to seal my memories away."

Junko stiffened before her killing intent filled the room as she snarled, " **What?!** "

Naruto nuzzled into her neck and said, "Calm down, Junko. I'm still here. I pretended to play along a bit as she got me into a hug, I ripped out her liver, nice and slow as she collapsed into a heap as I tossed the organ away for the maggots to eat."

Junko calmed down a bit as she listened to Naruto's voice, "I branded my step-sibling on the back and she collapsed from the pain, then after that, I knocked out Kushina before dragging both of them to the Uzumaki compound, I slaughtered the guards, one by one each in a messy way before I created my message from their remains before branding Kushina on her lower stomach before I came here."

Junko giggled as she nuzzled against him, making him purr as he smiled, "You are such a great son. All the torture, the pain, and the despair. I think I might cream my panties again."

"Then do," He said, looking at her

"Hmm~, Nah. I like the throbbing, it makes me actually feel something."

"I aim to please you," He smiled 

"And you keep impressing me, keep it up," She stated as she kissed his forehead

Before Naruto could respond, a tap on the window brought the two out of their relative peace and saw it was a war decree of acceptance.

Junko sighed as she read the paper, "So when do you want it to begin and where?"

Naruto grinned, "At the chunin stadium, three weeks from now and I want them to have the delusion that they have a chance of winning and give it their all only to fall and shatter like glass. Along with the fact that I have something they don't."

"And that would be?"

"The ashes of Mito Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, I plan on using the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation and I want to keep Minato Namikaze alive."

"Oh~? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I am willing to make a deal with Shinigami that if he allows Minato to stay with the living he gets Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha, two people who have slighted him for not dying. After dealing with the Uzumakis then we travel around the elemental nations, grow in strength and numbers before taking care of the Akatsuki who are after the nine biju."

"Then we head towards the West."

"Yes..."

She smiled and said, "My little conqueror, I can't wait. I'm going to sign the damn paper the slaughter of the Uzumaki clan. Three weeks from now. I can't wait."

"Me neither, now if you will excuse me. I have a silver-haired bastard that I need to visit."

Junko grinned before it turned into a smile as Naruto kissed her cheek before vanishing with a flash.

[With Kakashi]

Naruto arrived at the hospital and already knew Kakashi's room number and looked at the pale look on his face.

He commented, "Haunted by nightmares? By your past actions? How usual of you, Kakashi always keeping your head bowed, drowning in your regrets, you are so...pathetic. Regardless, as much as I want to violently spray your blood all over the walls. I think that I will find more satisfaction in seeing you being ousted by your sensei who you thought of as a father."

Naruto then flipped through several handsigns before pressing two fingers to Kakashi's forehead before he leaned forward and whispered to his ear, "You will awaken within one week, that will give you two weeks for ample recovery. I can't wait to see your miserable face when your own father figure breaks your miserable heart."

As he was about to leave, Naruto stiffened when he saw through the memories of his clone of a certain someone who now in Konoha and his intent was obvious.

"Oh, Itachi. If you think that I'll give up my toy that easily, you are out of your mind. Well...more than you already are."

Naruto then left the hospital room as Kakashi began to silently cry.

* * *

[With Itachi]

The slayer of the Uchiha clan had managed to give Kisame the slip and made his way into Konoha the same way he snuck out, as he made his way towards the T&I building he managed to get the information he was looking for between Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu information networks and found where his brother was located.

'Don't worry Sasuke. I am going to get you out and I'll explain everything,' He thought as he made his way towards the building.

He snuck in and shuddered as he realized his brother was in the worst place for anyone unlucky to be there.

'Level 6... Don't worry, little brother. You won't have to suffer anymore.'

Itachi found what he was looking for when he heard the screams of Sasuke and quickly made his way forward and saw much to his horror of a crazed Sakura riding a limbless Sasuke who was weeping. The older man entered the room and pulled Sakura off of him, shocking the both of them.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke stuttered out

Itachi let go of Sakura who screamed at being interrupted of her special time with her Sasuke-kun and bit into Itachi's shoulder, making the older man curse and knock her unconscious.

"Why are you here? To mock me?" Sasuke stated in a submissive tone

"I'm here to get you out of here," He stated, softly

"What?" Sasuke said as if he couldn't believe his ears

"I am here to get you out. Come on we don't have long before people notice."

"Why? Why didn't you kill me all those years ago?"

Itachi looked at him with the same look he did all those years ago and said, "Because it wasn't supposed to be like this. You were supposed to bring honor to the clan. Our father was sick of the treatment that the villagers gave the clan and wanted an uprising. That uprising would wipe Konoha off the map and caused an untold amount of suffering if it occurred. Our mother tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. I only killed those who were a part of the uprising including father."

"And mother?"

"She wasn't apart of it, he used her as a shield to protect himself, I killed him and she died before I could get her any help. I had to put you under the Tsukuyomi to prevent a rouge Uchiha who was also there who killed everyone else from killing you."

"You saved me that night?"

"Yes. I never wanted you to be there. I wanted to keep it a secret from you and you slay me in order to restore peace and rebuild the clan with the love and strength it was supposed to have instead of hate."

Sasuke could only stare at his brother before he wept. He wept as he said, "I messed up everything..."

Itachi said, "It's not too late to start over."

Sasuke gave him a small smile, which Itachi returned before a slow series of claps echoed across the room and the Uchiha brothers saw Naruto, leaning against the door.

"Now, Itachi. Did you really think you would get him out of here so easily did you? I rather like him screaming. It fills me up with glee."

"Naruto...how much did you hear?"

"Just a bit before you said Fugaku used Mikato has a shield, I always knew that fuck was a cowardly bastard and to use his own wife as a shield as well. What a piece of shit."

"What have they done to you?"

"I've become what they made me, Itachi. A monster."

"And monsters need to be put down. I'll do it in the memory of that young boy I protected all those years ago."

Naruto tutted at him, "What a sweet and courageous statement, but no dice. Besides how can you fight me when you already drugged?"

Itachi looked at him confused before it hit him like a freight train as he looked at his bitemark that Sakura gave him as Naruto woke her up as looked at the floor almost like a submissive pet.

"Her body has been modified by the doctor's heart, in her teeth is a defense that knocks out anyone who tries to separate her from her Sasuke-kun. You see...Itachi, within mere moments you will be unconscious."

Itachi tried to rush him, but that only made him stumble into Naruto's arms, "Soon Itachi, you won't remember anything and you won't want too. Don't worry. You will be...much happier than you ever had been,  _Itachi-niisama~._ "

He grinned using his old nickname for the older male, Itachi could only helplessly close his eyes as Naruto's grin followed him into his nightmares as he carried him on his shoulder as he whistled for Sakura to go back to Sasuke who screamed in horror once again.

Naruto grinned as he took Itachi back to the compound as he couldn't wait for the next three weeks to be over and the Uzumaki clan be run to the ground.


	22. Itachi's Downfall, Preparations, and Pleasure

[Flashback]

_"...Soon Itachi, you won't remember anything and you won't want too. Don't worry. You will be...much happier than you ever had been, Itachi-niisama~."_

_He grinned using his old nickname for the older male, Itachi could only helplessly close his eyes as Naruto's grin followed him into his nightmares as he carried him on his shoulder as he whistled for Sakura to go back to Sasuke who screamed in horror once again._

_Naruto grinned as he took Itachi back to the compound as he couldn't wait for the next three weeks to be over and the Uzumaki clan be run to the ground._

[Present]

Naruto walked through the doors of his compound and tossed Itachi to a servant dressed in a finely pressed butler's outfit, "Place him in the basement and prepare him for his re-education. After all, we can't have the newest member of our clan cause a fuss."

"It will be to your liking, Naruto-sama," He bowed

"Thank you, tell me when he awakens," He smiled as he relaxed on the couch, watching as the man carried Itachi to the basement.

[Three Hours Pass]

"Ugh..." Itachi groaned before he immediately recalled everything, his brother in a horrible predicament, getting bitten by Sakura and Naruto carrying him out.

He tested his arms before a sharp pain pierced through the fog in his mind which came from his shoulder where he was bitten and the heavy jangle of chains. He looked down and saw himself in just his boxers as he rested his head against the cold table he was strapped against.

Then his ears picked up on a low voice, "Naruto-sama, the captive is awake."

"Thank you, don't let anyone disturb us."

"Of course," The low voice stated as the door opened.

Itachi watched as Naruto step into the room and lock the door behind him as he grinned as he made his way forward to stare at his restrained prey.

"Naruto..."

The blond only continued to grin as Itachi continued, "Let me go, Naruto."

"Sorry, my dear brother figure, but I don't intend on letting you go anytime soon. If I have to break you a little bit for you to stay by my side, then I will do so."

"I won't be easy to break."

"I know you won't. Afterall, I wouldn't desire you as much as I do if you were. Besides no one can save you since no one knows where you are. Now, I'll ask you nicely first before we start, will you join me and my family?"

"No, Naruto. I won't."

Naruto gave a soft smile, "Well, you can't say I never gave you a chance. You'll change your tune soon enough as I have all day and night."

He climbed on top of Itachi's stomach and grabbed his chin, opening his mouth, making Naruto comment, "Such perfect teeth. But I can't allow you to have your fangs though. You can have them back when you submit to me."

The blond plucked a pair of heavy metal pillars from the tray beside the metal table and he grinned, "Now Itachi-niisama, say Aah~."

Itachi could only watch as Naruto slowly pulled out his canines as he couldn't help the low groans of pain came from him as Naruto just smiled at what he had done, how blood ran down his chin as pain shined in his black eyes.

The older Uchiha gasped and spluttered as he tried to get air into his lungs as Naruto chuckled.

"My, my, still so strong. Most people would break out into tears after the second fang, but you are still as stone-faced as ever."

He glared, making his Sharingan spring to life making Naruto tut, "Ah, ah, ah, no glaring."

Naruto covers Itachi's eyes with a blindfold, tightening it as he whispered, "I'll cut you off from your senses, I'll drive you out of your mind as the pain gets shifted to pleasure."

Itachi couldn't help but feel nervousness creep in as Naruto's words echoed into his mind before his ears heard something snap before he heard the sound of chewing.

'He's eating something?' He thought before the thunderous sound of hands slamming on each side of his head made his ears ring.

Naruto smirked as Itachi concluded what the blond was eating, "What you have is a drug...isn't it?"

"Always the smartest one in the room, Itachi. But it is not just any run of the mill drug. It's specialized by the scientists in my family to make the person submissive no matter how strong your will is. It will break down your reasoning, maybe to the point that you will forget that you are human and turn into a rutting animal whining for your next release."

Itachi clenched his fists as he growled out, "You can't do this. Naruto, you know this isn't right."

"But it feels so good to do so, Itachi. I like you too much to kill you and having you by my side is something I've always wanted."

Naruto slammed his lips on Itachi's making him buckle in his restraints as he felt the thick sludge of the drug fill his mouth and work its' way down his throat. Naruto refused to release him until Naruto had no more of the drug in his mouth.

He removed his lips from him as the both of them had their lips stained black as he removed his blindfold. Itachi was too breathless to use his bloodline.

The blond then kissed his way down his chest down his boxers before removing them, leaving him completely exposed. 

"Naru-OOoooh," He trailed off when Naruto blew on his cock, watching it get harder before he took his length into his mouth, making Itachi grit his teeth as he forced himself not to thrust his hips up as he tried to speak, but all that came out where moans. 

Naruto could only grin as he started to massage his balls, making him cum which he sucked up, but didn't swallow as he stripped himself off his pants and lined his hole with Itachi's tip and slammed himself down on Itachi's hips, triggering his second orgasm. 

Itachi could only look up at Naruto's smug face as he swirled his cum inside of his mouth, his hard on bouncing on his stomach as Naruto rode him as he tried to keep his mind straight, but he continued to cum, the pleasure was making his head spin. He didn't know how long Naruto continued to ride him and make him cum before he finally got off and planted a lazy kiss on his lips.

Naruto then nuzzled his cheek against Itachi's own as he whispered, "It will take effect soon. Spend the last few hours of your sanity by sending your condolences to the other side but you will gradually lose your mind after that. Don't bother with screaming because no one will hear you nor will they care. Also screaming and struggling will only make the drug spread through your system faster."

Itachi let out a cough, "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this? This isn't the boy that I watched for all those years."

Naruto stared at him silently before stated, "The reasons why are simple. For the family, I always wanted and for despair's sake. Nothing will get in my way. Even if I have to turn loved ones into pets to service me or puppets to do my bidding, that's fine. As long as they are with me, nothing else matters as long as I get the home I've always wanted. Along with the brother I've always wanted, Itachi-niisama," He finished with a grin he always showed him.

Naruto got off of him and left the room without another word as Itachi could only watch him leave with his cum running down his legs leaving Itachi to bitterly weep in the darkness, over what has become of the young boy who only wanted to be loved.

[With Naruto]

The blond grinned as he made his way out of his house after cleaning himself up and into town, smiling as he pondered on which girl he should visit first.

'Hinata or Rika? Decisions, decisions...'

[With Tsunade]

She was signing papers as she took a sip of sake as she glanced at the jar containing the Uchiha's eyes with a slight grin before a series of knocks rang out, making Tsunade yell, "Come in."

A chunin popped his head in, "The council and the elders have called a meeting."

Tsunade sighed, "Very well, dismissed."

"Yes, Lady Hokage," He bowed his head before disappearing with a light closing of the door.

She stretched before taking a big swig of the sake bottle, knowing that she would need it as she grabbed the jar and made her way to the council room.

The busty blonde made her way inside as she said, "What is it now?"

Koharu said, "Where is Sasuke Uchiha?"

"He is being punished as all traitors should be."

The civilians and the elders were shouting in rage and indignation before Tsunade screamed, "Shut up! Don't you dare bitch at me! Sasuke Uchiha betrayed the village in order to go to Orochimaru, a well-known traitor of Konoha's ways and you dare complain that the Uchiha is punished which is something he rightfully deserves?"

The civilians whimpered while the Elders sneered before Tsunade growled at them, "Wipe those sneers off your faces or else I'll tear them off along with your heads! You are not dealing with Sarutobi-sensei anymore. I refuse to cow to ignorant shits who think pampering a boy who has no sense of loyalty is a good idea."

"And what about the Namikaze boy who hates us? Do you think he's exempt?"

"So the boy you all have tormented for years is supposed to be happy and smiling now be actually liked within the village now that his parentage is out in the open? When those who spat on him, cursed him and tried to kill him now give him gifts and kiss his ass, he's supposed to be grateful. Is that what you are telling me?"

No one commented as they knew Tsunade would not like the answer making her snort, before Shikaku said, "What is in the jar?"

"Oh...The eyes of the Uchiha."

Then chaos started rang throughout the room before Tsunade slammed her hand on the table.

"Shut up!"

"How could you do that to the last Uchiha?" A civilian member cried

"Easy, I just did it. But I didn't do it, I ordered the doctors where the Uchiha is staying at to do it."

"Then where is he at?"

Tsunade stared at them before saying, "Level 6."

Homura shouted, "You placed him there?! Are you completely insane!"

"I'm actually of sound mind, thank you. He's to be impregnating several girls as we speak."

"And who are they?"

"None of your concern. They will be treated like any other child who goes through the academy and is to be treated like any other ninja when they are born."

"But-"

"Nothing. He gave up everything when he decided to leave the village. You will not remove him from his location and I have placed the doctors there under my direct order to ignore all of your requests to transfer him. So the matter is closed."

"Tsunade, we-"

"It's Lady Tsunade or Lady Hokage to you. I suggest you remember that or else," She stated coldly before she coughed into her hand, "Now, the matter is closed, anything else anyone wishes to bring to light?"

"Yes, Ts-I mean, Lady Hokage, where is Sakuya?" A member asked pointing to the empty seat

"Ah...That's right. It was so quiet, I forgot the removal of the irritating presence in my chambers. She's dead."

"D-dead?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"For exposing an S-ranked secret to her daughter and how she has been taken care of."

"Hokage-sama-"

"Dismissed."

"But Lady Ho-"

"I said, you are dismissed. Get the fuck out!" She snapped, making everyone flee the room.

Tsunade stared at the empty room before sighing, "Miserable bastards..."

She made her way back to her office to complete her paperwork as Shizune came in to deliver the last stack of papers and she tossed her the jar with Sasuke's eyes, "Prepare them for study, please. I have a feeling we may need them."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"Hm..." She huffed as she made to complete her workload

'Although, I'd rather have a different type of load to work with...' She sighed before she shook her head with a blush, "Damn brat..."

Knocking on the door she yelled, "Come in."

Ino stepped into the room with a bow, "Hello Lady Hokage."

"Yes, genin Yamanaka?"

"I wanted to ask about Sakura, she hasn't been seen around the village lately since Sasuke has been brought back."

'She's probably wondering where the Uchiha is as well, knowing her,' She inwardly commented

She released a sigh, "Sakura is no longer a kunoichi, let me finish before you open your mouth-" She quickly commented making Ino snap her mouth shut as she continued, "She has been told an S-ranked secret that is not to be revealed to the public."

"Okay. But when can I see her again?"

"I am afraid that's not possible. And if you are about to ask about the Uchiha, don't bother. He is being punished for his betrayal. Now, if you don't have any more questions, I suggest you leave my office and let me get back to my work."

Ino's mind was swirling with more than her fair share of questions, but she swallowed her curiosity and bowed, "Thank you, Lady Hokage."

She then left the office and thought, 'I'll find the truth, but where to start first?'

* * *

[Three Days Later: Uzumaki clan]

Kushina woke up with a shout and a howl of grunted pain as her head pounded as if someone had been using it as a set of bongos.

'What the hell?' Before everything came back to her, Naruto beating Naruko nearly unconscious, their fight along with her failed sealing attempt, the maiming of the gate guards and their branding at his hands.

She felt the pain of her side from where Naruto ripped out her liver and the front of her stomach before she made to go the restroom and undid her bandages and saw it as clear as day. The reverse symbol of the Uzumaki spiral.

The red-head couldn't help but puke into the sink, throwing up everything she had eaten.

A doctor into the bathroom and led her back to bed as he treated her wounds silently.

When he finished, she asked, "What happened?"

He looked at her sadly, but before he could say anything a trio of elders came and made their way forward.

"Please leave us," They said, softly

The doctor bowed before making his way out.

Kushina and the elders stared at each other before one of them said, "Do you realize what you have brought upon us, Kushina?"

The red-head lowered her head as the elder continued, "Because of you, we had no choice but to draw up a request of war."

Her head snapped up before the tallest elder snapped at her, "You have no right to try and scold us, Kushina. Because of you and your daughter's actions, we needed to do something fast. It was the only choice to still Junko's anger and give us a chance to prepare."

She sighed, "How long do we have to prepare?"

"...Three weeks. The person who signed it was Naruto Yato."

Her eyes blurred with tears as she made to pull her legs up to rest her head on them before Naruko flashed to the front of her mind, "Naruko! Where's Naruko?!"

The only female elder pulled back the curtain and showed Naruko covered in bandages and had tubes attached to her.

'My baby...' She inwardly whimpered

The female elder was going to comfort her before the tallest of the elders shook his head at her.

"What are the conditions...of the declaration?"

"If we win the Yato clan would concede to us be absorbed into the Uzumaki clan along with Naruto. However, if we lose...then Naruto would be able to do whatever he wants with us as his prize."

Kushina trembled as tears ran down her face as she nuzzled against her daughter's sleeping face.

"We need to prepare for war, Kushina. We have no choice. You can make amends with him along with the rest of us when we win. We need to do this. For the survival of our clan."

"And we don't...we are all going to die...or wish we were."

The elders than left the distraught woman to mourn over her daughter as her mind was a mess.

Mina was watching the entire scene through the ceiling tiles which she quietly put back into place as she quickly made her way back to her bedroom. Menma was lying on her padded bed still shaken up from the horrible scene he witnessed a few days ago.

"Big sister," He muttered when she jumped down from the ceiling.

She immediately pulled him into a hug as he said, "Bad things are going to happen...aren't they?"

"I don't know, little brother. I just...don't know."

* * *

[With Naruto]

He's walking on the rooftop before he found Hinata in the midst of the walking back to her compound and he jumps down to walk beside her.

"Naruto-kun!" She said with wide eyes

"It's been awhile, my apologies."

"Don't worry. It's been a bit hectic, considering that  _she's_ back and has some nerve."

"Oh that she has, but it's going to fun."

"Really?"

"Yes," He grinned as she entered the compound and coldly told the guards, "He's my guest, do not disturb him."

They nodded as Naruto passed them as she entered her father's study and locked the door.

"Would you take a seat?"

Naruto smiled as he took a seat on Hiashi's chair as Hinata sat on the polished desk, "Enjoying yourself a bit?"

"It's an okay chair, now tell me what do you want me to do?"

She gave a cold grin as she turned towards him as she spread her legs as she lowered her head so she was eye to eye with him and said, "I want your help to destroy the Hyuuga clan."

"Ooh~, the little wallflower wants to destroy her family?" He quipped with a raised eyebrow

"The only family I have is dead and buried," She replied coldly

"Prove it, show me how much you want it," He grinned

She made kneel before him as he leaned back in his seat as he watched with cold eyes as she removed his cock from his pants.

Hinata sighed as she licked him from top to bottom as she undid her shirt showing her D-cups as she placed his cock between her breasts, as she kissed the tip of his cock before placing saliva over his cock before trying to make him cum.

He grinned as she watched him with her lavender-tinted eyes as he patted her head, "You look perfect like that. The Hyuuga princess on her knees, sucking me off."

A blush started to appear over the bridge of her nose as she continued to suck him off, her hands, pinching her nipples as he could smell her arousal as it filled the air.

"Such a slutty look. It fits you perfectly," He purred making her hum in pleasure.

After ten minutes, Naruto came down her throat with a sigh as she made to swallow everything he had before she released his still hard cock with a pop, he lifted her chin up to see his cum staining her mouth white.

"Such a good girl, but that's not all is it?"

"No," She stated as he released her chin as she sat up and pushed all of Hiashi's papers off his desk as she ripped her pants and soaked panties as she spread her legs and drenched pussy lips.

"Fuck me, please," She pleaded with a pout

"How can I say no to that face?" He cooed

He thrusted inside of her making her moan as she wrapped her arms around him as she made to meet his thrusts with the same speed and force.

"Tell me, wallflower, what would you give me? What would you do if I could give you whatever you want?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be! I'll do whatever you want!" She panted as her body shook with a force of an oncoming orgasm.

He growled out, "Such a good answer, my little slut."

"Ah! Naruto!" She screamed as she came around him, milking him of everything he had.

He growled as he bit into her shoulder, triggering another orgasm as he worked off his orgasm inside of her, making her feel full and warm.

"It's, it's so good when you do that."

"I know, and I expect you to hold your end of the bargain."

"Of course, I do owe you everything," She sighed, kissing his cheek.

"I suggest you clean yourself up, my little lavender and prepare for the third week."

"The third week?"

He grinned, "Yes, it would be the end of Konoha and the perfect time to destroy your family unless you want to stretch out their suffering?"

She gave a cruel grin, "Thank you for the warning. I'll do my best to make you proud."

He kissed her forehead as he slapped her butt, making her squeak, "I know you will."

* * *

[With Rika]

She was wearing a black workout shirt with stretchy yoga pants as she punched and kicked the thick wooden stake with a vengeance. Naruto smirked as he continued to watched her training before she stood up straight and said, "Naruto?"

He whistled making her spin around to see him waving at her in a tree as he jumped down as he quipped, "The one and only."

She grinned as made her way towards him and said, "Is it time?"

He simply nodded.

She nuzzled against him with a purr, "It's finally happening."

He grinned, "It will be glorious."

"Will the village burn?"

"As leaves often do, but then embers will remain before we will brutally stomp them cold."

She shivered in pleasure, "I can't wait."

He huffed, "I know you can't. You are completely aroused," as she pushed him against the large tree he was hiding in as she kissed him while he started to grope her breasts.

Before the two could go any further, an amused voice rang out, "Well, well, two raunchy genin."

Naruto removed his lips from Rika's as he said, "Hello Anko-san."

"What to do? What to do?"

"Hm..." Naruto hummed as Rika nuzzled against him

She made her way forward as she said, "Tell me, brat? Do you know how to use that cock of yours?"

He grinned, "Yes. Very well," He then pulled her in for a kiss, shocking her as he gave her a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra before releasing her, making her cough and lose her footing. Her body getting weaker by the second.

"What...the hell did you do to me?"

"Just something to make the next week interesting. So don't worry and relax, dear hebi-chan."

"Naruto, can I have the opportunity to train her, please?"

Naruto gave her a cold grin, "Of course and have fun. We will discuss things later in a more private setting."

"Of course," She sighed as she pecked him on the lips.

She grinned when she looked at Anko's flushed face as she flashed her back to her apartment as Naruto made his way back to his compound to take a cold shower.

[Rika's Apartment]

Rika then restrained Anko in a set of ropes and stripped her of all of her clothes, her slit was wet and dripping.

"Now, Anko-chan, we have all night to play."

She gasped as she squinted her eyes trying to focus, "What were you talking about with Naruto?"

Rika just smiled at her with sparkling eyes, "The start of a wonderful new life of no longer being oppressed and becoming the oppressors."

Anko was frowning in confusion before Rika continued, "But now is not the time for thinking, my dear Anko. Soon you will barely remember your own name, nevertheless what was said."

The purple-haired special jounin couldn't help but swallow when she saw Rika drag out an old trunk which opened with several clicks and the shit ton of devices and jars the girl had in there.

"Now, Anko. Which toy should I use on your first?"

* * *

[11:32 PM: With Junko]

Junko made her way to the basement and sat in a comfortable chair as the scientists and technicians her clan hired was creating her newest project, the pod specially designed for Kushina.

She licked her lips, 'Oh Kushina. I can't wait for it the three weeks to be over and your broken body and glazed over eyes just waiting to be put through your new hell, all because of your son.'

"Well, well, someone is looking satisfied," A cold voice rang out, making Junko glance behind her.

"Naruto-kun, my darling son," She cooed

"The one and only so far," He quipped

She snorted as she opened her arms to where he immediately walked between them as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Tell me what you have in mind for your newest project?"

"Good things come to those who wait," She quipped, making him huff as she grinned and nuzzled against him.

She stood up as made to stand in front of the glass as he caressed the smooth surface with her fingertips.

"Naruto-kun...this could be one of my greatest projects yet," She sighed with joy

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Come on, Junko, tell me. At least a little bit."

She chuckled, "Well, I can't really say no as I'm in a very good mood. Do you see, Naru, the pod, the black design may look the same as the prototype I gave to level six, but it's vastly different. It's designed to painfully convert Kushina to a Grade-A whore."

Naruto laughed as he kissed her cheek, "That's wonderful, Junko."

"I know it, I can't wait for when you bring Minato back. I can just imagine what I can do with him when Kushi is in this pod."

She then suddenly slammed against the glass and she glanced behind her before her eyes slightly widened and she saw Minato behind her with a twisted grin, resembling Naruto's own.

"The henge jutsu, huh? Naughty..."

"But you love it just the same considering that your honey is dripping down your legs."

She shivered as a grin settled on her face as he grabbed her tits, caressing them as he grinded his hard-on into her ass as he growled out, "There are so many different ways and positions, dear Junko-chan. How would you like it? Maybe I'll bend you backward as I suck on those supple tits of yours as I fuck your pussy."

Junko moaned as her hot breath started to fog the glass as rubbed her tits against the glass.

"How about I lift your leg like you are about to relieve yourself like a dog and fuck you like that?"

She started to shudder as her honey started to form a pool on the floor.

"Or how would you like my son and myself fucking you in both holes while Kushina's muffled pain-filled screams fill the air?" He whispered into her ear, making her scream as she came with a massive grin.

"Fuck, fuck," she muttered as she leaned her head against the cool glass.

He let her go as she slid to the ground, before turning around to see Minato's visage still up as his clothed erection was now in front of her face.

"Ma, ma, so messy, Junko-chan. Shame, you got your honey all over my pants. How are you going to deal with this?"

Her pink lips immediately closed around his erection as she wrapped her arms around his waist as he looked up at the ceiling, 'Fuck!'

She grinned at him from around his cock as she made to take him deeper through his pants, it was a mixture of both wonderful and hellish as he snarled out, "Junko."

She pulled down his pants as he came all over her face as they both gasped.

Naruto released the henge as she cleaned off her face as she smiled at him as he asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"I think the puddle of my own cum and my soaked thong give you my answer, Naruto-chan," She quipped as she licked her hands clean.

"Of course, it does," He replied softly as he picked her up and carried her to the bath as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She softly moaned, "I can't wait for the three weeks to end, the battle and their suffering...it will be glorious."

He looked at her with a smile lightly mimicking the one he used when he first met her when he was still innocent, "Why of course, it will be. After all, I was raised by you to do nothing less."

* * *

 

**Ending the chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope all of you like it!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


End file.
